Amores como el nuestro
by gambacho
Summary: Mio conoce a Ritsu en una situacion sumamente comprometedora y tentadora... ¿que clase de situacion es esa?... por cierto k-on no me pertenece si no a Kakifly
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de autor… o sea yo **

Bueno este fic esta hecho fuera de la historia de la serie… decidí arriesgarme para ver que aprendo… mmm solo espero reciba una oportunidad… lleva romance como siempre pero en esta ocasión lleva también drama… lleva temática fuerte… y es siempre mi estilo del MiTsu que ya varios conocen… y los que no... Bueno, averígüenlo… me ha gustado mucho porque me ha hecho sentir la emoción de las chicas mientras escribo… me he reído y entristecido… no se si solo seré yo… pero cuando escribo e imagino las cosas… de verdad las voy sintiendo /… y eso a ver que les parece… ah se me olvidaba mencionar que tuve que inventar algunos personajes… para la trama… sin mas les dejo algunas notas para el fic…

Acá van unas descripciones de los lugares es que mientras estoy escribiendo la historia no me gusta estar describiendo los lugares ¬_¬u estoy mal lo se… y perdón si cuesta entenderlos es que se me hace difícil escribirlos tal cual están en mi mente…

**Las locaciones**

El apartamento de Megumi y Mío es de 3 habitaciones es amplio, esta decorado en blanco, los suelos están forrados de cerámica… la habitación de Mío es igual blanca, la cama esta al medio y es lo suficiente grande para dos personas… a los lados hay dos pequeñas mesas de noche, una tiene una lámpara y la otra el despertador… hay una ventana grande caminado de la cama hacia el lado izquierdo en frente de la ventana del lado del cuarto esta un escritorio no muy grande y una portátil sobre el mismo de color plata…

El apartamento – estudio de Mío… es pequeño pero elegante, tiene tonos claros y oscuros mezclados en tonos azulados, al entrar se encuentra con la sala que deja ver un pasillo y dos entradas frente, tiene dos habitaciones, la principal que es mas grande y una mas pequeña al par, frente a las habitaciones esta el cuarto de baño y el cuarto de la lavadora, seguido de las habitaciones saliendo del pasillo sigue la cocina y al lado el estudio que queda justo enfrente de la sala que tiene dos sofás grandes de diferentes estilos uno frente a otro dividido por una mesa de centro…

La casa de Ritsu era algo espaciosa al entrar esta la sala y pasándola el comedor y luego al cocina, era de dos niveles, el segundo nivel formaba un pasillo un tanto oscuro, 5 habitaciones y un cuarto de baño…

La habitación de Ritsu no es muy grande ni muy pequeña tiene tonos blancos tirando a rosa vieja, esta lleno de afiches deportivos y musicales, la cama esta al centro al lado derecho esta un escritorio con una lámpara y algunos libros y mangas…

Bueno a Leer dejen reviews para mejorar ^_^


	2. Conociendo el amor

**Amores como el nuestro**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cerca**

Era bastante temprano Mío tenia que llegar a la Universidad donde estudiaba arte y música… así que tomo el tren estaba realmente lleno las personas simplemente no dejaban de entrar… era insoportable estar así la gente empujaba mas y mas… Mío sintió que estaba más apretada al voltearse se dio cuenta que estaba contraminando a una joven mas baja de estatura que ella y mas delgada… podía notar la molestia de ella pero al mirarse ambas a los ojos Mío se puso colorada y miro para el lado contrario… la castaña lucia bastante varonil… pero tenia algo que la hacia realmente femenina ante los ojos de Mío, supuso que era lo suave que se sentía su piel… ¿Cómo lo sabia? Una de las piernas de Mío estaba entre las de la castaña y era bastante suaves podía sentirlas porque la joven llevaba el uniforme escolar y ella un pantalón corto hasta las rodillas… en la siguiente estación entro mas gente Mío contramino aun mas a la joven podía sentir los pequeños senos de ella bajo los suyos… trataba de separarse se detenía con sus brazos poniéndolos contra el vidrio del tren… aunque era cansado parecía que la chica realmente se lo agradecía…

(Mío) perdón… no ha sido mi intención de contraminarte y llevarte así… /dijo sonrojada al darse cuenta que la blusa del uniforme de la joven estaba desabrochada y lograba ver aquellos tiernos senos contraminados contra ella/… perdón

(¿?) tranquila siempre es así… hoy me levante tarde… y perdí el tren anterior… así que tome este tontamente pensé que lograría llegar pero lo dudo… /sonrió muy calmada/ Soy Ritsu… la peor alumna de todas y la mas genial… /se reía al ver lo colorada que estaba la joven/

(Mío) M-Mío… mucho gusto… /no podía creerlo estaba nerviosa con una estudiante de escuela… vamos, ella es universitaria no podía fijarse en una niña con uniforme escolar/ "que olor tan genial… y su piel suave y que sensación tan increíble rozar su piel con la mía… además que decir de la vista que tengo… justo como las chicas deben ser… pero ¿Qué estoy pensando?"... /podían arrestarla por acosar a una menor/… "esta tan buena" /su rostro se puso colorado al darse cuenta el tipo de pensamientos que tenia en ese momento estaba deseando a una desconocida… peor a una estudiante de escuela ni si quiera universitaria como ella… Mío escondió su rostro acercándolo mas a la ventana quedo justo al lado del cabello y la oreja de Ritsu sin darse cuenta se perdió en ese olor, estaba mas pegada a ella/ "podría pasar acá la vida entera" /pensó/

(Ritsu)/al sentir el corazón de Mío latir mas rápido se preocupo pensó que era claustrofóbica/ ¿estás bien? /le dijo al oído en voz suave/

(Mío) /enloqueció al oír esa voz suave en su oreja tenia que bajarse de ese tren o terminaba presa por violar a una menor/ s-si

(Ritsu) "esta mas pegada a mi… mmm huele muy bien… ahhhh esta restregándome sus enormes pechos en mi rostro… eso es literal" /se decía así misma haciéndose chistes/ "solo espero que no entre mas gente porque terminare como una mosca aplastada… mmm ¿Qué pasa ahí?" /escucho un ruido de una joven que gritaba que un hombre trataba de tocarla/ "bueno todos vamos así ¿no?... por lo menos te va tocando un chico… y esta lindo…" /decía al mirar al joven… no porque la chica que la tenia contraminada estuviese fea… ni hablar…/ "a mi una mujer que además esta mas buena que yo" Jajaja

(Mío) ¿sucede algo? /desde hace un momento que venia escuchando que la chica se reía sola/ "Mío tenes que dejar de hacer lo que estas haciendo…" /Miraba de reojo la blusa abierta de la castaña/

(Ritsu) para nada… todo esta bien solo escuchaba ese alboroto que llevan ahí /dijo muy tranquila/

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Alboroto**

El silencio volvió a reinar en el tren… hasta que se empezaba a sentir de nuevo el alboroto, la gente empujaba aun más… ¿Quién era ese desquiciado que iba empujado a la gente? El alborotador quedo en medio con una joven la tenia como rehén la gente empezó a empujar mas… y Mío solo escucho un…

(Ritsu) Ahh… /un gemido ahogado salió de su boca al sentir la pierna de la joven contraminar con fuerza su intimidad/

(Mío) "gimió… acaba de gemir… ¿Qué hago?... no puedo separarme… su rostro esta rojo" /era imposible separarse estaban ambas contraminadas… lo peor para Mío era que se sentía tan bien en esa posición… ¿Cómo negarlo? Disfrutaba ver a aquella colegiala así…/

(Ritsu) "¿Qué hago?... no aguanto mas… acabo de gemir… su pierna me esta… ahh… no voy aguantar mas… solo espero no me haya escuchado" /Ritsu estaba tratando de aguantar aquella sensación pero le era imposible realmente era algo que le gustaba… pero a la vez se sentía abusada, aunque sabia que no era culpa de la joven que iba ahí justo en frente de ella/ "a decir verdad es linda… un poco insegura tal vez… es como un caballero de buen ver y tímido… pero es una chica ¬/¬… si esta situación continua yo… yo…"

(Mío)/lo sintió no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar… la colegiala estaba totalmente mojada ahora al igual que su pierna… era una sensación única… ahora solo deseaba que el loco del tren siguiera su alboroto/ "esta mojada… es linda…" /Se dejo llevar por un impulso y metió su nariz entre el rostro de la joven y el cabello de la misma y beso el cuello de ella y luego le susurro al oído…/ lo siento no logre aguantar mas… es que me estas tentando… aunque no sea tu intención

(Ritsu)/ ¿acaso era su imaginación?... estaba siendo besada por una mujer en el cuello… dentro de un tren… y esta empezando a excitarse… eso era demasiado su pierna en su intimidad… los labios de aquella chica en su cuello… su cuerpo estaba siendo contraminado por el de ella… / "no aguanto mas estoy ahogándome…" ahh… /otro gemido salió de su boca… sentía la suavidad de la nariz de aquella pelinegra rozar su rostro…/ ¿Qué estas haciendo?...

(Mío) shhhuu… solamente que no logre aguantarlo esto es demasiado para mi… con vos he perdido hasta la vergüenza… es solo que estoy deseándote demasiado… /tenia que hacerlo… ya no importaban las consecuencias… se la podían llevar arrestada pero solo después de besarla… paso su lengua sobre los labios de la castaña y luego comió de un solo el labio inferior de la joven/

(Ritsu) /estaba nerviosa era la primera vez que una mujer la besaba… lo hacia tan bien porque no pudo evitar corresponderle/ "¿Qué estoy haciendo?... se nota que es mas grande que yo… mas experta… yo estoy cayendo en su…" ahh… /otro gemido suave salió de su boca… la joven le estaba besando el cuello cuando la presión de los pasajeros termino/

(Mío) /al no sentir mas presión Mío recupero la razón/ "¿Qué acabo de hacer?... acabo de violar a una menor…" ¡perdón! /le dijo mientras miraba para otro lado/

(Ritsu)/es verdad se sentía abusada y avergonzada… pero al ver la aflicción en la cara de la pelinegra… no pudo molestarse/ solo olvídalo… esto no fue tu culpa… el tren venia demasiado lleno… y además manche tu pantalón… /miro hacia el otro lado al fijarse que había quedado mojado el pantalón de la joven / yo me bajo acá…

(Mío) también yo… "soy la adulta acá… por favor Mío deja de mentirte… te morís de ganas por seguirla" /Mío miraba como la otra chica se alejaba cabizbaja/ R-Ritsu/dijo suave/ R ¡Ritsu!

(Ritsu)/no podía creerlo la estaba llamando… no sabia porque pero se sentía muy feliz… así que decidió voltearse/ "viene hacia acá… ¿Por qué estará tan colorada?... me acaba de violar… ¬/¬… Ritsu te encanto no seas descarda" /pensaba para si/

(Mío) /estaba roja como nunca, sentía una vergüenza extrema… sentía que todo el mundo la había visto tocando a una niña… tomo la mano de la joven y la llevaba con ella… sentía que todos la juzgaba por llevársela con ella… como si todos supieran los pensamientos lujuriosos que tenia en su mente respecto a la chica/

(Ritsu) ¿adonde vamos?...

(Mío) a mi apartamento… d-dijiste que ya no llegabas a tiempo para la escuela… ¡n-no pienses mal!... no voy hacerte nada

(Ritsu) no te creo… /dejo de caminar…ella lo decía de manera maliciosa… se acababan de conocer y ya se había dado cuenta que la otra joven era un gato asustadizo que se convertía en una leona hambrienta al perder la razón/ ¬_¬… seguro queres violarme de nuevo… /decía presumida y burlona/

(Mío)/su cara estaba ardiendo… ¿Qué podía decir en su defensa?... era cierto acababa de abusar de ella… le soltó la mano/ p-perdón…

(Ritsu) Jajaja… /volteo a la pelinegra puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de la chica se puso de puntillas para alcanzarla y la beso…/ si me haces sentir todo eso de nuevo… te permito violarme por segunda vez… /le dijo al oído/

(Mío)/ ¿acaso soñaba?... esa niña se le estaba entregando en bandeja de oro… era la oferta más tentadora que había recibido… ¡vamos! Tenia que tomarla… deseaba ese cuerpo… era delgado, deportista, sus senos era la medida exacta… y la chica era sumamente sensible… moría de ganas de meterla en su cama… también moría de vergüenza al pensar eso/ e-entonces vamos… /la tomo de la mano y la llevo con ella/

(Ritsu) bien… pero no vayas a destrozarme la mano… /se reía de manera comprensiva… esa chica con la que iba estaba totalmente avergonzada por lo que hacia era sumamente encantador estar en esa situación… después de todo no la volvería a ver… ¡por favor! Era una chica universitaria se notaba a simple vista… seguro conocía chicas mejores y mas atractivas… o a lo mejor ya tenia novia o novio ¿Quién sabe? Pero esa sensación de estar haciendo algo incorrecto podía mas sobre ella/

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Me gustas mucho**

Ambas llegaron al apartamento de Mío era muy elegante y pulcro… era espacioso una gran cocina… 3 habitaciones… un enorme plasma era un apartamento hermoso… Ritsu estaba sorprendida… a decir verdad la chica tenia buen gusto…

(Mío) p-por favor pasa… / ¿Qué hacia ahora?... ¿Cómo hacia para adelantar las cosas y no parecer apresurada?... con esa joven podía ser ella misma… era así de simple… esa chica despertaba aquella parte que ocultaba siempre… el teléfono de Mío sonó/ hola… e-estoy en clases… ¿Cuándo?... bien… también te quiero /decía todo en voz baja para no ser escuchada/

(Ritsu)/estaba celosa… sabia que estaba ahí para tener sexo en realidad… no podía reclamarle… fue ella la que decidió acompañarla… era obvio que una joven tan elegante y bonita tuviese ya a alguien…/ ¿tu novio… ó novia?

(Mío) si… /dijo en voz muy suave su plan de ocultarlo había fallado/ ¿Q-Queres algo de tomar?

(Ritsu) agua esta bien… /no podía deprimirse ahora… por lo menos ese día la novia de la chica no estaba ahí y no iba a dejarla estar entre ellas… no ese día, no ese momento… así que decidió lucharla… y sabia que la única manera era tentarla… la sonrisa burlona, presumida estaba marcada en su rostro… Ritsu era una persona que carecía de inseguridad, se creía demasiado genial… e iba a comprobarlo…/ podría mejor pedir un te helado…

(Mío)c - claro… lo que querrás... /decía amablemente se dio cuenta que el ambiente pesado había desaparecido… sirvió el te frio y decidió llevarlo… al llegar a la sala se fijo en la chica… eso era demasiado bueno para ser cierto… se había quitado la chaqueta… las cosas empezaban a mejorar/

(Ritsu) perdón, pero tenia calor… /sabia que su plan empezaba a dar frutos… la pelinegra no le quitaba la mirada de encima… además la blusa estaba entre abierta y además le quedaba ajustada… su blusa nueva s e había roto en juego de baloncesto y tuvo que usar la del año anterior que le quedaba mas apretada… no podía tener mejor suerte…/ ¿es mi té?... gracias…

(Mío) /se sentó frente a ella… era imposible no mirar las piernas de la oji miel… eran espectaculares… estaban muy bien cuidadas… ¡que va! No podía mentirse quería tocarlas… normalmente a la que tocaban era a ella… pero esta sensación de devorarse a esa chica era demasiado grande… / ¿S-sabe bien?

(Ritsu) delicioso… te gustaría probarlo…

(Mío) tengo uno acá… /estaba demasiado insegura para saber si debía avanzar o no…/

(Ritsu) pero este tiene mi sabor… /coqueteo con ella… vamos tenia que hacerla perder la razón una vez mas… era la primera vez que alguien la miraba y la trataba como una chica… en la escuela sus compañeras la veían como un chico… pero ella no…ella la deseaba como una mujer… no como un chico/ ¿vas estar ahí todo el día o vas hacer algo? /insinuó… tenia que tomar la iniciativa… se moría porque la tomara ahí mismo…/

(Mío)/esa era la gota que derramo el vaso… no soportaba mas… le encantaba esa mocosa arrogante y presumida que la tentaba… no aguantaba mas…era así de simple… tenia que tomarla ahora mismo… se levanto del lugar de donde estaba… se puso arriba de la castaña… la tomo del cuello y la beso… esos labios inexpertos eran el cielo para ella… su mano que estaba libre se poso en la parte baja de la espalda y la presiono hacia su cuerpo…/

(Ritsu)/por fin… eso era lo que tanto deseaba… verla así enloquecida desbordada de pasión… eso era increíble…/

(Mío)/sus labios estaban hinchados… sus pequeños senos estaban respondiendo… Mío se levanto bruscamente del sofá la tomo de la mano y la llevo a su cuarto… le quito la blusa y el sostén y luego la falda… la empujo hacia la cama… quito las pantis de la joven que eran de color verde… y se puso sobre ella… una pierna a cada lado de igual manera sus brazos… la miro a los ojos… era increíble la tenia desnuda y perfecta ante ella/ ¿es tu primera vez?... /la chica afirmo con su cabeza…/¿estás segura?...

(Ritsu) /al escuchar esa pregunta los colores le subieron al rostro/ s-si… /estaba avergonzada pero necesitaba que ella… solo ella la hiciera sentir aquello que había sentido…/ quiero hacerlo…

(Mío)/no dijo mas… beso el cuello de la joven... su boca empezó a recorrer el camino de los senos vírgenes de aquella chica… eso era indescriptible… ella era demasiado sensible… estaba totalmente excitada… su lengua chupaba aquellos pequeños senos… eso era como morir y volver de nuevo… su mano recorría el cuerpo delgado de la castaña con tanta lujuria…/

(Ritsu)/ ¿Cómo era que lo sabia?... conocía cada parte que le causaba placer… era como volar… eso era lo mejor que le había pasado… estaba siendo derrotada por las caricias de esa chica… estaba perdiéndose en placer… los gemidos no tardaron en salir… lo sintió… eran los dedos de la oji gris dentro de ella… era una sensación nueva…/

(Mío) /era el momento… tenia que hacerlo… sabia que le dolería pero tenia que hacerlo… la sensación de estar dentro de esa chica era genial… no podía creerlo era ella la que la convertiría en mujer… ese era un privilegio que pocos tenían… / esto puede doler…

(Ritsu)/así fue… ese dolor empezó a aparecer dentro de ella… dolía pero no quería que parara… /

(Mío) /solo se fijo que la chica se había agarrado fuerte con una mano del respaldo de la cama y con la otra jalaba la sabana… así que decidió tomar con su mano libre la de la chica la que tenia en el respaldar de la cama… la joven le apretaba la mano podía sentir las uñas de ella… pero lo entendía eso era doloroso… y supuso que ella lo sentía mas... esa chica realmente era sensible con cada toque que hacia…/ tranquila solo es un momento…

(Ritsu)/ era cierto que eso dolía… pero ese mismo era su remedio… quería mas… otro dedo entro… y el dolor era mas fuerte… un grito no exagerado salió de su boca… y fue callado por un beso… el dolor empezó a cesar un poco y empezaba a sentir placer cada vez mas en cada movimiento de ella…/

(Mío) /sintió como disminuyo la presión de su mano… eso era buena señal… siguió por besar nuevamente su cuello… se poso sobre ella sus senos rozaban los de la joven… mientras la chica gemía por cada embestida Mío la besaba en la boca para ahogar los gemidos con la de ella… ese cuerpo cálido era lo mejor… eso era lo que a realmente Mío deseaba escuchar de la boca de alguien gemir de placer por ella… y ahí estaba… acariciando aquel cuerpo y escuchando aquella voz… después de un corto tiempo se dio cuenta que la joven no aguanto mas y termino por correrse… la chica estaba totalmente agitada se le podía notar… se acostó al lado de la joven y cerro los ojos… solo sintió aquellos labios besar sus senos y subir hasta su boca… la chica se subió sobre ella… y la besaba con tanto amor… luego la joven quedo acostada sobre ella…/

(Ritsu) G-gracias… fue genial… /se abrazaba de aquel cuerpo blanco y suave… sentía las manos de su acompañante abrazarla… no podía creer que eso iba acabarse pronto/ "¿no puedo creer que todo haya acabado ya?... es tan delicioso estar aquí entre sus senos… su olor es tan exquisito… no quiero que acabe con el día que perdí mi virginidad con una extraña… esta necesidad de que no acabe es grande " /Ritsu se fijo en el reloj que había en la mesa de noche de la habitación… ya era tarde, había pasado el día con una extraña, se había acostado con ella… y ahora tenia que dejarla/ es tarde debo irme… si no mis padres me regañan… Mío esto fue lo mejor que me paso en la vida… gracias /sonrió ampliamente/

(Mío) /es por demás… nadie podía salvarla… estaba hundida en esa maravillosa sonrisa… era insoportable que el tiempo avanzara… lo sabia la chica tenía que irse…/ te llevo a tu casa... si queres claro

(Ritsu) si… si quiero /Ritsu se levanto de encima de ella tomo su ropa y se cambio/ sos tan linda… tu cuerpo es maravilloso… /sonrió pícaramente/

(Mío)/se avergonzó totalmente… se encogió en la cama y cubrió su cuerpo/ no es cierto… mis senos son demasiado grandes… mis caderas también… y mis manos son inmensas… /decía avergonzada/

(Ritsu)"el gatito asustado regreso… Jajaja es tan linda" / se acerco a Mío que estaba acostada aun en la cama/ si tenes los senos grandes es porque tu corazón es demasiado inmenso… /beso cada uno de ellos…/ y tus caderas son exactamente perfectas tal cual… /con sus dedos recorría aquellas caderas perfectas a su ver…/ y tus manos son el camino a la felicidad tienen el tamaño exacto para serlo…/las tomo y las beso…/ tu sonrisa es el reflejo de toda tu belleza la de acá /poso su mano en el pecho de ella al lado del corazón/ y la de acá /esta vez acerco su boca y beso su ombligo/ sos perfecta tal cual…

(Mío)/estaba realmente sorprendida esa chica había logrado calmarla y ver las cosas desde otro punto/ me gustas mucho /se atrevió a decir/

(Ritsu) vamos alístate… tengo que llegar a casa… /dijo sonriendo/

.

.

.

**¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les aprecio este capitulo? Bueno espero reviews y graciassssssssssssss a los que me han dejado reviews en mis otros fics… espero les haya gustado y les guste lo que sigue… si tienen ideas me las dan para avanzar mejor… en los demás caps… nos leemos**


	3. Relacion de tres, amor de dos

**Olaaaaaa gente bonita… acá otro cap de este fic, que en lo personal me ha gustado mucho y estoy animada por sus reviews… bueno solo gracias, no tengo suficientes letras para agradecérselos, estoy ansiosa que lean este cap y me digan que les parece, tambien sus ideas me han ayudado muchísimo y las estoy implementando solo tengo algo que decir**

**Son lo ++++++++**

**K-on no me pertenece **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Relación de tres amor de dos **

**.**

**.**

**.**

¡Sorpresa!

Ambas chicas se alistaron y salieron de la habitación la primera en salir fue Ritsu… empezó arreglar sus cosas… en cuanto Mío estaba en la habitación aun… miraba la pequeña marca de sangre en su sabana… era genial… Mío salió a la sala… no podía tener tan mala suerte… ahí estaban las dos… su novia y su aventura… frente a frente…

(Mío) Megumi… pensé que venia mañana…

(Megumi) me pasaron al vuelo que venia antes… bueno yo quería… /interrumpida…/

(Ritsu) gracias… en verdad necesitaba un poco de agua… muy amable… /se limito a decir/

(Megumi)/al ver que las cosas no eran como ella pensaba se calmo/ disculpa por hacerte sentir incomoda… mi nombre es Sokabe Megumi soy la novia y la más grande admiradora de Mío… soy demasiado impulsiva y no sirvo mucho para pensar me dejo llevar por las emociones… soy tan tonta

(Ritsu) tranquila… todos cometemos ese tipo de error… todos tendemos a confundir las cosas… yo me voy… con permiso / tomo su mochila y se marcho… de su bolso cayo una especie de tarjeta y olvido su chaqueta/ "lo que me faltaba… que la novia llegara justo cuando nos íbamos… a que mala suerte… y lo peor es que me siento traicionada... cuando se que esto era solo eso… sexo… fue tan genial… si lo se… fue en tiempo pasado"… /Aunque Ritsu sabia que no tenia que haber sido importante… para ella lo fue… ¡vamos! Fue su primera vez… jamás se le cruzo perder su virginidad con una chica y aun peor con una desconocida… Ritsu se dirigió a su casa…/

.

.

.

Confesión

Mío estaba en casa atendía a Megumi que recién llegaba… algo era diferente… no, las cosas empezaban a ser claras… Megumi la besaba… Mío estaba sonrojada… a decir verdad nunca dejo de tener vergüenza cada vez que estaba con ella… pero con Ritsu era distinto… perdía la vergüenza y ella la hacia sentir calmada… Megumi la hacia sentir acosada y obligada… los besos de Megumi eran normales… los de Ritsu eran el cielo… la hacían desear mas… tenia que encontrarla…

(Mío) Megumi… yo…

(Megumi)lo había imaginado… pero hoy estoy segura… /señalo la cama en la cual había una pequeña mancha de sangre/ pero bueno todos cometemos errores… yo se que fue un desliz /trataba de disculpar las acciones de Mío/

(Mío) Megumi… eh… yo voy a comprar un poco de leche… /salió de la casa/

(Megumi) bien… /Megumi tenia los ojos llorosos y al irse Mío inmediatamente entro a la habitación de la misma… quito las sabanas entre llantos y la metió en la lavadora… estaba rabiosa… ¿ahora competía con una mocosa de escuela?... eso era una sensación tan desagradable… había estado enamorada de Mío desde que eran chicas… ahora venia una don nadie y se la arrebataba así sin mas… eso si que no…/ no lo voy a permitir…

(Mío)/fue a comprar un poco de leche… estaba realmente preocupada… ¿Qué podía hacer?... compro la leche y regreso a casa… entro a su habitación sintió la cabeza caliente al ver su cama arreglada y sin mancha alguna… realmente estaba molesta pero sabia que había lastimado a Megumi… así que decidió no decir ni hacer nada/

.

.

.

Una errónea petición

Había pasado ya una semana y medio desde que había conocido a Ritsu no sabia porque pero al extrañaba… las cosas con Megumi iban… bien… la verdad es que no quería lastimarla… prefería sentirse ella de esa manera… y así era Mío… apreciaba a Megumi pero gustaba de Ritsu… en verdad le gustaba sabia que era mas joven que las cosas para ella no eran serias… vamos era una adolescente de 16 años… en cuanto Mío ya tenia casi 20… estaba enloquecida pensando en aquella chica… el olor que ella tenia era demasiado tentador… le gustaba ocasionarle placer a ella… Megumi era muy linda… pero hasta el día de hoy tenia vergüenza de estar con ella… Mío se decidió a buscarla… recordó que la joven por accidente había tirado el carnet escolar… la escusa perfecta…lo busco y fue a la escuela… aun era temprano faltaba casi una hora para que las chicas salieran… Mío estaba dentro de su coche uno color rojo muy elegante… estaba justo en la entrada escucho el timbre de salida… la chicas salían rápidamente pero ella no salía aun… pasaron aproximadamente 20 minutos y logro divisarla entre las demás chicas... pero que carajos estaba viendo… venia con una rubia que la acababa de besar… bien había sido en la mejía, pero esa chica no la miraba con ojos de amistad… eso era el colmo los celos empezaban a aparecer… Mío salió del coche… espero a Ritsu justo en medio de la entrada… Ritsu se había dado vuelta y como normalmente lo hacia caminaba de espaldas con las manos sobre su cuello… las demás chicas ya habían notado a la bella chica que estaba en la entrada... era realmente bella como ninguna… que hacia una mujer así en su escuela… Ritsu seguía haciendo bromas y chistes mientras caminaba…

(Ritsu) Jajaja… esa excursión va ser genial… estará llena de aventuras… /decía pícaramente…/

(Mugi) una linda chica esta en medio de la entrada de la escuela…

(Ritsu) si claro, Mugi deja de seguir alucinando tu chica perfecta no existe… /decía riendo aun caminando de espalda/ y debería… /Ritsu había chocado con alguien/ ¿la chica que me acabas de decir? /pregunto a su amiga…/

(Mío) si la misma…

(Ritsu) /volteo sorprendida al escuchar su voz/ ¿Mío?... ¿Qué haces acá?

(Mío) vine a devolverte algo que dejaste en mi casa… ¿ella es tu novia? /señalo a Mugi/ hacen linda pareja… /estaba celosa tenia que admitirlo/

(Mugi) lo se… pero ella no lo entiende y no me da el si aun… /decía la rubia mirando a su amiga/

(Ritsu) entonces dámelo… y podes irte tranquila… /dijo un tanto alterada… no había sido fácil esta semana para ella… y aunque entendía la posición en que estaba… se sentía molesta/

(Mío) /aparte que le hacia el favor de traer su carnet la trataba así… a quien engaña… tenia que verla/ esta en el coche…

(Ritsu) tráela entonces… esp… /interrumpida/

(Mío)/la tomo de la mano y la llevo con ella/ tenemos que hablar…

(Ritsu) no tenemos que hablar… solo fue una aventura y ya ¿Cuál es el problema con ello? /decía haciéndose como si no importara/

(Mío) /sonrojada/ el problema es que… que yo… /la arrincono contra el carro hasta hacerla sentar en la capota del mismo/ no he dejado de pensar en vos… desde aquel día… /estaba sumamente roja y colorada/

(Ritsu) hm… ¿Qué queres que te diga?... no se… ¿y tu novia?

(Mío) no la voy a dejar… /mirada al suelo/ yo tengo que estar con ella…

(Ritsu) ¿Por qué?... ¿te das cuenta que me acabas de pedir que sea tu amante?...

(Mío) su padre me lo pidió… a cambio de sacar a mi padre de la cárcel… fue un señuelo… ella es una consentida… y todo lo que quiere su padre se lo da… y ella me quiere… así que su padre se lo dio… pero ella no sabe esto que te he dicho… /decía muy triste pero sintiéndose culpable de la situación en que ponía a la joven…/

(Ritsu) lo siento no sabia de eso… pero… moriré de celos saber que dormís con ella por las noches…. /miro hacia el otro lado/ no quiero…

(Mío) por favor… me gustas mucho… demasiado supongo… para rogarte como lo estoy haciendo… /lágrimas caían de sus ojos… solo sintió que la castaña la jalo y la abrazo/

(Ritsu)/eso era demasiado irresistible… ¿Cómo se le niega amor a una persona que sufre?/ tranquila… todo esta bien… yo… acepto /alcanzo a decir en voz baja/ yo… tambien me gustas mucho… /miraba hacia las letras del nombre de la escuela en la entrada… sabia que aquello no traería nada bueno…/

(Mío)/su rostro estaba en el pecho de la castaña… el olor de la joven era tan penetrante… su nariz estaba siendo guiada hacia el cuello de la oji miel… su lengua empezó a hacer su aparición sobre la oreja de Ritsu… esta la abrazo mas fuerte… Mío solo dijo en el oído de la joven en un susurro…/ gracias…

(Ritsu) ¿Cómo se hace esto?... donde nos veremos… ¿podremos salir juntas?… /decía con un deje de tristeza…/

(Mío) yo tengo un pequeño apartamento que compre cuando vine a esta ciudad… podemos ir ahí… /se sentía avergonzada por lo que le había pedido… y hablar de aquello le daba culpa…/ vamos… sube al coche…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Correspondencia**

Fueron al otro lado de la ciudad unos condominios pequeños pero lujosos se alcanzaban a ver… ambas bajaron del coche y subieron las escaleras… el portero saludo a Mío con educación/ buenas tardes… /llevaba a Ritsu de la mano quien apuras penas saludo… llegaron a la puerta del apartamento… Mío se detuvo bruscamente…

(Ritsu) ¿Qué pasa?... /realmente no sabia que sucedía/

(Mío) deberías irte mejor… esto no esta bien… yo soy una mala persona…

(Ritsu) demasiado tarde… ya estoy acá… /decía mientras su frente quedaba en la espalda de la oji gris… levanto la cara con una sonrisa y entro al apartamento…justo después de Mío/ esto es muy acogedor… venís seguido acá…

(Mío) es como mi lugar en el mundo… /escucho a la castaña reírse/

(Ritsu) Jajaja eso es demasiado cursi… /se burlaba a carcajadas/

(Mío) ¡no te burles!… /estaba totalmente roja… abrazo a Ritsu por atrás… quedo su rostro justo al de ella…/ ¿sabias que tu olor me enloquece?... desde aquel día en el tren… yo no he dejado de desearte ni un solo segundo… /beso la oreja de al chica… quien metió su mano entre el cuello de Mío y su cabello negro…/ me encantas… todo de vos es excitante… yo me enloquezco con pensarte…

(Ritsu) ¿desnuda? /dijo maliciosa y traviesa/ me gusta que te guste… /se volteo puso sus manos alrededor del cuello y la beso/ tambien estoy enloquecida por vos… para dejarme llevar así de fácil… yo… te deseo… /le dijo al oído/

(Mío)/esa era la palabra mágica que despertaba la mujer hambrienta que había en Mío… esa mujer desvergonzada que solo quería tener ese cuerpo para ella sola… esa mujer que deliraba por escuchar la voz complacida de Ritsu… ya no aguantaba mas tenia que beber de aquella piel ahí mismo… no había tiempo para formalismo… el deseo era demasiado… tomo a Ritsu de la cintura y la beso… beso sobre la blusa los senos de la castaña que inmediatamente reaccionaron… Mío entre besos arrastraba a la chica con ella, Mío se sentó en el brazo del sofá… y luego jalo delas caderas a la castaña… que sin decir nada se dejaba guiar por Mío…/

(Ritsu)/ ¿Cómo hacia para manejarla de esa forma?... tenia que admitirlo… la tenia hechizada o algo parecido… porque estaba enloquecida por esa chica… ella era genial… era linda… alta… culta… y sabia como dominarla… nunca nadie había logrado dominarla así… tomo el rostro de Mío entre sus manos…/ no se que has hecho conmigo… pero siento que estoy enamorada… /salió una leve sonrisa de su boca/ ahora la cursi soy yo… /en sus ojos el deseo se hacia presente… necesitaba ser suya una vez mas… necesitaba estar con ella… su cuerpo le pertenecía totalmente a ella… como negarlo… se conocía demasiado bien para no entenderlo… ya no había vuelta atrás… esos besos eran tan embriagantes… era su maestra en el amor… sentirse consentida por esa princesa era genial… no había otra persona con la que se sintiera mujer… mas que con ella…/

(Mío)/una vez mas la convirtió en suya… ambas quedaron en el sofá acostadas… desnudas… el cuerpo desnudo de Ritsu sobre el de ella… era fácil de amarla… es que todo estaba de su parte… eso era química pura… atracción total… no había otro nombre mas… eso era amor puro… era la ecuación perfecta… eran armonía exacta… Mío la beso en la frente… escucho de la boca de la joven…/

(Ritsu) perdón…

(Mío) ¿Por qué?

(Ritsu) es que no es justo que solo yo disfrute y vos no… /decía sintiéndose culpable/

(Mío) yo disfruto mas de esta manera… me gusta mirarte mientras estoy dentro tuyo… ver tu cuerpo lleno de sudor y tu cara perdida en placer… escuchar tus gemidos… sentir tus manos aruñando mi espalda… besarte y ahogar tu palabras… esa es mi felicidad… en cuanto a vos… todo a su tiempo… ahora déjame disfrutar a mi… que estar así es mi felicidad… se siente bien sentir esta confianza… es como si el mundo dejara de existir… /le abrazo… estaba cansada… se quedó dormida/

(Ritsu) yo… se durmió… /una sonrisa de admiración y agradecimiento se formo en su boca… se levanto despacio para no despertarla busco uno sabana y la arropo… antes de marcharse de nuevo beso uno de los senos de Mío… se puso la camisa de Mío era más grande y le quedaba floja… reviso la casa… arreglo un poco… hizo un poco de comida…/ me quedo estupenda la comida… soy genial… /el timbre de la casa sonó/ ¿quien será?… es tarde…/ voy a ver quien es… se acerco al ojo de la puerta para ver, era la correspondencia… de ellas… de ambas… eso era lindo…/

(Mío)/se estiro… y se fijo que Ritsu usaba su camisa… y una media cola dejando el flequillo fuera porque no alcanzaba agarrarlo… y escucho el timbre/ ¿Quién es? /pregunto/

(Ritsu) correo… deja y lo recibo… /abrió la puerta y tomo el recado/ gracias… /el cartero estaba babeado… a decir verdad Ritsu se veía genial después del sexo… y la camisa de Mío le quedaba estupenda…/

(Cartero) bien… me encargare de traer yo mismo las encomiendas de esta casa… para verte /coqueteó/

(Ritsu) / ¿Desde cuando le coqueteaban los hombres a ella?... no podía decir que no era agradable… vamos a Ritsu le encanta llamar la atención… nació para tenerla… aunque siempre la tenia por ser bromista o por parecer chico… pero no por ser chica… o es gay y parecía chico…/ mmm… ¿gracias?...

(Mío) /ah bueno… eso era el colmo… en su propia casa coquetean con su novia… y peor aun, a su novia le gustaba / ¿sucede algo?... ¿traías algo mas para mi?...

(Cartero) /sorprendido/ voy a…

(Ritsu) ¿se desmayo?... Jajaja Mío es tan linda que logro que el cartero se desplomara… nos meterán presas… solo que vos cadena perpetua y yo un par de años… acabas de cometer dos crímenes… /decía en tono bromista/

(Mío) ¿dos?... ¿cuales?

(Ritsu) primero y menos importante… mataste al cartero… y segundo… abusaste de una menor y la hiciste gritar… de placer… /se echo a reír al ver la cara de susto de Mío/ Jajaja… si vieras tu cara de espanto… /Ritsu estaba ahogándose en risas/

(Mío) ¡Ritsu!... deja de bromear… el cartero esta desmayado… ayúdame a entrarlo… /empezó a jalar el cuerpo desmayado del cartero hacia dentro de la casa…/

(Ritsu) /ayudo a Mío a poner al cartero en el sofá… pero no paraba de reírse al ver la cara de espanto y colorada de Mío… el gatito estaba de vuelta… y era perfecta ante sus ojos…/

(Mío) deja de reírte… ¿Qué vamos hacer?

(Ritsu) ¬_¬" ¿estas bromeando cierto?... "ni un poco… en verdad no sabe que hacer…" /tomo la mano de Mío y le dio una sonrisa…/ tranquila… yo me encargo…

(Mío) /estaba roja y tenia lagrimas en los ojos… era como una pequeña niña asustada…/s-si…

(Ritsu) tráeme el alcohol… agua purificadora… algodón y algún cicatrizante… /decía muy sabedora de lo que necesitaba para hacer…/

(Mío) ¿eso... es s-sangre? /Mío se desplomo…/

(Ritsu) ah bueno… lo que faltaba… que Mío se desmayara tambien… ¿en que lio me he metido?... voy hablarle a mamá antes que nada… porque esto va para largo… /Ritsu hablo a su casa pidió permiso para quedarse en casa de una *amiga* porque se sentía mal… su madre dijo si rápidamente…/ bueno empecemos… curo a ambos desmayados… y los dejo dormir un momento… arreglo el desorden un poco… y calentó la comida que había hecho

(Mío) ¿Qué me paso?... ah me duele la cabeza…

(Ritsu) ¿y como no?.. te desmayaste y te golpeaste en la mesa… pero ya esta todo bien… estas curada… tu enfermera particular te cuido muchísimo… estas roja…

(Mío) 0/0 ¡no es cierto!… ¿Qué hace el acá? /señalo algo molesta al ver al joven aun ahí…/

(Ritsu) lo desmayaste… se golpeo la cabeza… y tuve que curarlo…

(Cartero) /se despertaba y escucho a las chicas hablar…/ perdón… es que no pude evitarlo… imaginarlas a las dos…

(Mío) /se puso roja y se metió entre las sabanas/

(Ritsu) Jajaja lo imagino no te preocupes… suele pasar supongo… /decía entre risas y muy tranquila/ lo que quiero saber es ¿si te sentís bien?...

(Cartero) me duele la cabeza un poco… /miraba las piernas Ritsu que estaban descubiertas… y además Ritsu es descuidad al sentarse…/

(Mío)/pudo percatarse de tal acción… salió de la sabana… e inmediatamente se la puso a Ritsu en las piernas/

(Ritsu) ¿Qué sucede?... /decía perdida por tal acción de Mío/

(Cartero) perdón… era inevitable ver… digo… ya te habrás dado cuenta que son geniales… /decía mirando a Mío/

(Ritsu) ¿Por qué me siento fuera de lugar? /aun sin entender…/

(Mío) p-pero son mías… no las mires… /decía avergonzada al percatarse de lo celosa que se comportaba en cuanto a la castaña/ el miraba tus piernas ¬/¬/dijo a Ritsu/

(Ritsu) es que son geniales… pasa muy a menudo… supongo que es normal que las vean…

(Mío)/mirando hacia otro lado de manera de no tener contacto visual con ella/ n-no me gusta que las miren…

(Ritsu)Jajaja /tomo el rostro de Mío y la obligo a mirarla/ deja que las miren… solo podrán verlas… mientras que vos podes hacer con ellas lo que te plazca… /decía rendida a ella/

(Cartero) bueno… mejor me voy o me despiden… gracias… vendré mas seguido por acá…

(Mío)/Mirada tenebrosa de Mío/ ni se te ocurra…

(Ritsu) serás bienvenido… tranquilo no le diremos a tu jefe que coqueteas con los clientes…

(Cartero) bien… sos demasiado astuta… /el joven se levanto salió de la casa de las chicas… con una imagen de ellas… en situaciones comprometedoras/

(Mío) el coqueteaba demasiado con vos…

(Ritsu) es la primera vez que un hombre coquetea conmigo… Jajaja pero cuando vio lo linda que es Mío… se desmayo de envidia… al saber que te tengo…

(Mío) /sonrojada…/ ¡tonta…! /si se trataba de palabras y convencimientos… Ritsu lo lograba fácilmente… pero Mío era demasiado celosa en cuanto a ella…/ ¿y el correo…?

(Ritsu) acá esta… vamos a la mesa hay que comer algo… muero de hambre… y además tengo una buena noticia… creo…

(Mío) ¿el que?...

(Ritsu) primero lee tu carta…

(Mío) es de mi hermana… veni acá /jalo a Ritsu quien se sentó entre sus piernas y se recostó en su pecho/ ella es genial… no puedo creer… viene para acá…

(Ritsu) se quedara acá en esta casa…

(Mío) si… pero no te preocupes… ella sabe que me gustan las chicas… y se dará cuenta de el porque te quiero a vos… /beso a Ritsu/

(Ritsu) parece una gran chica… apuesto que no sabe lo salvaje que es su hermana en el sexo… /se reía burlándose/

(Mío) no hables de eso… como si fuese normal… /estaba colorada…/

(Ritsu) es tu culpa… me acostumbraste en poco tiempo a la felicidad… y para mi ya es algo normal… /una sonrisa se dibujo en su boca… y miraba con tanto amor a Mío… se veía tan tierna colorada…/

(Mío) tonta… /la abrazo pero sin mirarle/

(Ritsu) mi madre me dio permiso de dormir fuera… no se si hice bi… /fue callada por los labios de Mío/

(Mío) es la mejor de las sorpresas… que bien…hoy dormiré acompañada…

.

.

.

¿Qué les pareció? 0/0 ¿les gusto como a mi?, gracias por leerme y sigan con las ideas que me ayudan mucho, muchos fans de k-on piensa mejor que uno solo, y gracias por leerme es un gusto escribir y aprender de ustedes…


	4. Un rival muy fuerte aparece

**Olaaa ¿Cómo andan…? Bueno acá otro cap… primero gracias por sus ideas… no saben como me ayudan a que mi mente vuele… espero que sea de su agrado como las he plasmado… lo que se viene es bueno… es que me ha gustado esta historia por eso me atreví a ponerla… espero su apoyo y mas ideas… este es un fic que hacemos entre todos y de nuevo les digo son lo ++++++++++**

**A k-on no me pertenece**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Un Rival muy fuerte aparece**

**Estudiando**

Así transcurrió la semana, después de clases Ritsu iba a su encuentro con Mío… todo iba bien, sus encuentros eran cada vez mejores… ambas habían preparado la habitación para la hermana de Mío… quien estaba muy feliz de que llegara… en cuanto a Ritsu estaba feliz por Mío pero no dejaba de pensar en que tendría menos tiempo para estar con ella… los exámenes se acercaban y estudiar no era el fuerte de Ritsu… y como siempre hacia… en el ultimo momento fue a pedirle ayuda a la chica genio del salón… una joven que a su edad iba dos grados avanzados…

(Ritsu) Azusa… ¡Ayúdame por favor!... no entiendo nada… ¿Quién invento esto?... /se retorcía sobre el cuaderno/

(Azusa) sempai yo le ayudo… no se preocupe…

(Ritsu) no entiendo porque me llamas sempai si soy malísima en las clases y vamos al mismo salón…

(Azusa) usted tiene muchas virtudes… /decía avergonzada/

(Ritsu) como no… claro… ¿vas ayudarme?... /le sonrió/

(Azusa) si claro… quedemos después de clases y estudiamos… ¿le parece?…

(Ritsu) ¿después de clases?... ya que… me parece bien… /dijo un tanto decepcionada/

(Azusa) ¿pasa algo?... /pregunto al ver la cara de decepción de Ritsu/

(Ritsu) no… todo esta genial… /sonreía ampliamente/

(Mío)/estaba en su casa esperando ansiosa la tarde… el teléfono vibro y recibió un mensaje de Ritsu/

(Ritsu) _mensaje: lo siento no voy a poder llegar tengo que estudiar para el examen de mañana… se me haría imposible teniéndote cerca… te amo… P.S quiero lamer tu seno izquierdo…_

(Mío) ¡Ritsu tonta!... /estaba sonrojada por la ultima parte del mensaje… es que Ritsu podía hablar con tanta tranquilidad de algo tan fuerte…/ ahhhh como voy a extrañarte hoy… tonta hablas con tanta tranquilidad… pero tu cara siempre esta colorada cuando te toco… Jajaja como amo a esa tonta… la extraño…

(Azusa) sempai… las clases acabaron… vamos a la biblioteca… /decía tratando de despertarla… ya que Ritsu estaba babeando el escritorio…/ "es tan linda… por fin me toma en cuenta..." Ritsu sempai… /se acerco quedo justo en frente del rostro de Ritsu… parecía que no rompía ni un solo traste… aspiro el olor de ella/ delicioso

(Ritsu) /despertaba y medio dormida pregunto…/ ¿Qué pasa?... ¿ya es hora?...

(Azusa) s-si… será mejor que nos apresuremos… y agarramos una buena mesa… /decía colorada… por creerse descubierta/

(Ritsu) ok vamos… hey tus fans van a ponerse celosas… jajaja /molestaba a la chica con la que iba/

(Azusa) no diga eso… es vergonzoso

(Ritsu) ah vamos Azusa… no me digas que no sabes que las chicas mueren por vos…

(Azusa) pero a mi solo me gusta una persona… solo que esa persona no me mira como yo quiero…

(Ritsu) jajaja no lo creo… si todas las chicas de esta escuela miran a Azusa… deberías decírselo seguro te dice que si…

(Azusa) ¿usted cree?...

(Ritsu) ¡claro!... y si dice que no se lo pierde entonces /decía a risadas…/

(Azusa) quedémonos acá…

(Ritsu) me quedo en tus manos…

**La guerra: Orgulloso guerrero…presuntuoso enemigo**

Ritsu estudio toda la tarde con ayuda de su compañera… estaba muerta no quería estudiar mas… no lo soportaba… llamo a su casa para pedir permiso de quedarse donde una amiga... en cuanto a Mío estaba en su departamento estudiando… al contrario de Ritsu a ella si le gustaba estudiar… ya casi era tarde y tenia que regresar a su vida de concubinato… era insoportable… su día había sido nefasto… no vio a Ritsu y tenia que ver a Megumi… había lago peor que eso….

(Mío) ahh mejor voy alistando las cosas para irme… /el timbre de la puerta sonó/ ¡Ritsu! Inmediatamente corrió a abrir la puerta…. /abrió la puerta de un golpe por la emoción/ ¿Megumi?...

(Megumi) con que este es tu lugar en el mundo… es realmente lindo… ¿puedo pasar?... /pregunto con amabilidad/

(Mío) s-si… pasa… estoy muy ocupada disculpa el desorden…

(Megumi) traje pizza para la cena… /le entrego la caja para que sirviese/

(Mío) gracias… "lo que faltaba esta aquí… que suerte que Ritsu no esta aquí…" /Mío puso la caja de piza en la mesa de centro… fue por vasos y algo de beber… escucho el timbre sonar…/ esto no puede ser peor…

(Megumi) yo abro… /se levanto a abrir… ya esperaba esa visita la había visto entrar toda la semana a esta casa…/ hola… ¿Ritsu cierto?...

(Ritsu) /eso era el colmo… esta bien que sea la amante pero fingir felicidad… eso dolía demasiado… ya… aunque ella hubiese aceptado la situación… no significaba que no le molestara…/ si… buscaba a Akiyama san… quería saber si había encontrado mi carnet escolar… la vez pasada lo olvide en su casa…

(Megumi) en la otra… entonces ¿Por qué venís a esta casa? /dijo probando la astucia de la joven/

(Ritsu) bueno pensé que era el estudio de Akiyama san…

(Mío) si es mi estudio… no le hagas caso pasa te doy tu carnet…

(Ritsu) ¿podría mirar la casa? /dijo para tratar de escaparse de esa incomoda sala sin ser sospechosa/

(Mío) claro… seguime… esta es la cocina… este es el baño…

(Ritsu) ¿puedo usarlo?... /dijo con la voz un poco temblorosa/

(Mío) claro… mientras voy y busco tu carnet… /Culpa… eso era lo que sentía… una inmensa culpa… la conocía estaba aguantándose llorar… que hacia… no podía decirle a Megumi que se fuera… aunque le doliera tenia que irse Ritsu… tomo su carnet… y entro al baño… para hablar con Ritsu…/ perdón…

(Ritsu) no digas nada… yo sabia que esto podía pasar… y se que la que se tiene que ir soy yo… tranquila Mío… /Ritsu le beso en la mejía y salió de ahí… al pasar por la sala... se despidió amablemente de Megumi / buenas noche Sokabe san… gracias… y perdón por las molestias…

(Megumi) todo esta bien… oye ¿Por qué no te quedas a comer?...

(Ritsu) "¿y ahora que?… lo que faltaba quiere restregármelo en la cara…" no gracias… mis padres me esperan…

(Megumi) vamos… quédate… tenemos pizza… por favor… si no creeré que estas molesta conmigo… o que no te agrado…

(Ritsu) para nada… es usted muy amable…

(Mío) dijo que no… déjala… /decía en voz suave…/

(Megumi) Anda amor decile que se quede a cenar con nosotros… así comemos juntas… si no tendré que chantajearla… /decía todo esto mientras abrazaba a Mío por detrás… y besaba el cuello de la misma…/

(Ritsu) acepto… pero no podre regresar tan tarde a casa… si me dan un espacio para dormir… "eso si que no te voy a dejar que hagas nada con ella hoy… no acá en nuestro lugar" /pensó Ritsu muy decidida a dar su lucha aunque fuese a escondidas…/

(Megumi) claro que si… podrías dormir en el cuarto que esta justo a la par del nuestro… /decía muy arrogante y presumida…/

(Ritsu) bien… /esa era la guerra… sabia perfectamente que esa chica no era una blanca palomita… y estaba dispuesta a luchar por su novia/

(Megumi) bien… /estaba declarada… esa mocosa colegiala no le iba arrebatar a su novia… y estaba dispuesta a todo/ entonces… cariño anda por otro vaso… para nuestra invitada especial…

(Ritsu) tranquila… yo voy… /Ritsu fue a la cocina por vasos y platos… al regresar sirvió en un plato una porción y se la dio a Megumi… esa era la excusa perfecta para ser ella la que le sirviese a Mío… tomo otro plato y sirvió a Mío… dándole una sonrisa y la guiño el ojo…/ bueno y cada una tome su soda… /sirvió tres vasos de soda…/

(Megumi) gracias… /Megumi comió su porción mientras pensaba como empezar a marcar su territorio…/

(Mío)T_T…/sabia que eso no era bueno… Ritsu era demasiado orgullosa para dejarse de las humillaciones de Megumi y esta era demasiado presuntuosa para dejarse de una colegiala… / bien… yo lavo los platos y vasos…

(Megumi) ¡te ayudo!...

(Mío) pero si nunca lo has hecho…

(Megumi) siempre hay una primera vez ¿cierto Ritsu?...

(Ritsu) cierto… pero hay cosas que no tienen arreglo… /dijo atacando…/

(Megumi) tenes razón… será mejor que la ayudes vos…

(Ritsu) claro… /Ritsu cogió todo de la mesa con la ayuda de Mío…/ "es extraño que me haya dejado así nada mas… viene lo peor… estoy seguro que va buscar estar con ella… pero tengo que hacer algo…" /Ritsu pensaba en alguna manera de evitar que Mío tuviera que estar con Megumi… la verdad es que los celos estaban desquiciándola completamente…/ esto no lo esperaba… iba a pasar la noche con vos… y hoy la tengo que pasar con las dos… es insoportable…

(Mío) debiste irte… yo no lo esperaba… pero…es mejor que te vayas… toma este dinero para pagar un taxi… /Mío metió dinero… en la bolsa de la falda de Ritsu/

(Ritsu) no puedo… me muero de celos… se que ella lo sabe…

(Mío) imposible… si eso fuera cierto… mi padre estuviera preso… ahora mismo… /decía Mío asustada/

(Ritsu) ¡por favor Mío!... no seas ingenua… ella lo sabe… me ha tirado indirectas toda la noche… lo que pasa es que vos crees que ella es inocente en todo esto…

(Mío) ella no sabe de ninguna de las dos cosas… ella no es mala… estas entendiendo mal las cosas

(Ritsu) lo que faltaba… /Ritsu cayo y siguió lavando… sabia que no iba hacer que Mío le creyera… Mío estaba engañada y nadie la iba sacar de ahí…/ termine…

(Mío) no te enojes por favor… /Mío volteo a Ritsu y la abrazo de la cintura acercándola a ella… y beso el cuello de la castaña…/ te amo a vos… a nadie mas… /podía notar la incomodes de Ritsu… se podía sentir lo molesta que estaba aunque no lo dijera… sabia que Ritsu no lo decía porque tenia miedo a perderla a ella… pero Mío tenia mas miedo de perder a la castaña…/

(Megumi)/miraba la escena muy molesta… y decidió hacer ruido para entrar… luego se asomo a la cocina…/ wow acabaron rápido… bien Ritsu te acompañamos a tu habitación… /Megumi jalo a Mío la tomo de la mano… y dejaron a Ritsu en la habitación de a lado… para luego marcharse a la de Mío junto con ella…/

.

.

.

**Guerra ganada**

Estaba ahí en la habitación sola… y la persona a la que quería con tanto celo estaba con otra justo a la par… empezaba a escuchar los intentos de Megumi por tenerla… era insoportable… bien es cierto que ella era la segunda… pero igual estaba celosa… Megumi trataba de hacer caer a Mío… sabia que tarde ó temprano iba hacerlo… pero Mío sabia que tenia que dar hasta el último intento en detenerla….

(Mío) h-hay una niña durmiendo a la par nuestra… /decía tratando de convencerla… pero la sentía estaba tentándola… vamos Mío no es de acero… y Megumi fea no es…/

(Megumi) me encanta verte avergonzada… /lo sabia… Mío estaba cayendo… al final era un ser un humano y como todos… tendía a dejarse llevar en cuanto al placer… ahí estaba… empezaba a caer… los primeros gemidos… eran suaves… pero era un buen comienzo… /

(Mío)/estaba cayendo… eso se sentía bien… su cuerpo empezaba a responder… pero su mente estaba en Ritsu… no quería lastimarla… la amaba demasiado… pero esa sensación estaba robándole la razón…/ ahhh… ahhhh /era imposible callar el placer/

(Ritsu) /estaba congelada… estaba escuchando lo que mas añoraba en su vida… los gemidos de placer de Mío… el problema es que otra lo provocaba… si ella no fuera una tonta colegiala sin experiencia… las cosas fuesen distintas… si fuese mas grande… Ritsu tapo sus orejas con sus manos… no quería oírlo pero los gemidos eran mas fuertes…./ "esto duele demasiado"

(Mío)/ya no podía evitarlo… había perdido la razón… eso era demasiado… aunque sintiera culpa también sentía placer… aunque esto era un placer vacio… ¿Cómo se le explica eso a una niña?... ¿Cómo se le dice que gemía de placer pero que no fue gran cosa?... ¿Cómo si esta escuchándola gritar?... ese era el limite… estaba extasiada… estaba ahí en la cama que era para Ritsu con Megumi… la odiaba… mejor dicho se odiaba… se merecía sentirse así.../ "soy una idiota… me deje llevar… Ritsu… seguro me odia… yo también me odiaría…"

(Ritsu) "basta… soy masoquista… para aguantar esto…" /Ritsu se levanto de la cama donde había llorado cada gemido de Mío… no era culpa de Mío… pero tenia que tener un poco de dignidad… así que tomo sus cosas y sin hacer ruidos salió de aquella casa…/

(Mío) voy al baño… /avergonzada… aunque sentía mas culpa que vergüenza… ¿en que momento se le había ocurrido aquella monstruosidad?… Ritsu era fuerte y confiada… pero era una adolescente… no iba a soportar esa situación… y sobre todo tan descarada… salió de la habitación fue al baño… de regreso paso a ver el cuarto de en el que estaba ella…/ "lo sabia… tendría que ser una tonta para quedarse… después de lo que paso…" /Mío regreso a la habitación con Megumi… se sentía sucia… pero ya nada importaba… se quedo dormida con la chica… quien la abrazaba orgullosa de su victoria…/

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lastimando a otros…**

Ritsu había llegado de madrugada a su casa… sus padres no se dieron cuenta entro por la ventana de su habitación y salió por la misma a la hora de ir a la escuela… era demasiado orgullosa para dejar que la vieran llorar… es verdad tenia sus ojos hinchados un poco aun… pero la vida seguía y no podía vivir así… ya había amanecido… y este día mas que dolida estaba furiosa…

(Ritsu) "¿Por qué Mío no la había detenido?... esta bien que se acueste con ella… pero ¿tenia que hacerlo en su cara?… ¿con ella al lado escuchando?… es una tonta…" /la rabia se le notaba en los poros… no podía calmarse… estaba dolida y furiosa… pero no podía desquitarse con nadie… seria injusto… entro al tocador, se lavo la cara para relajarse un poco… así fue ó por lo menos eso quería creer… así que se convirtió en el ser más hipócrita de la escuela… y disimulo su amargura… ante todos era la chica feliz de siempre…/

(Azusa) Ritsu sempai… ¿podríamos hablar? /decía avergonzada/

(Ritsu) "y esta ¿Qué quiere?... tranquila Ritsu… no tiene nada que ver… sonríe…" /sonrió ampliamente/ claro que si… decime ¿en que puedo ayudarte?

(Azusa) ¿podríamos hablar en privado?… por favor…

(Ritsu)"ahhhh… que fastidiosa… ¿Por qué no lo dice y ya?" claro que si… lo quieras… /dijo sonriendo ampliamente falsa…/ "¿tenemos que ir tan lejos?" /camino tras al joven que la guio a la biblioteca.../

(Azusa) perdón por traerla hasta acá… pero a esta hora es el lugar mas solitario… /decía avergonzada/

(Ritsu) esta todo bien… "te podrías apurar… Ritsu… ella no tiene culpa… no te desquites con ella… deja que hable tranquila…"

(Azusa) es que yo… yo… quería decirle que… que… ¡me gusta mucho Ritsu sempai! /se lo dijo… al fin pudo decírselo… la ha venido mirando desde hace dos años… y ahora por fin se lo había dicho…/

(Ritsu)¿eh?... ¿yo?… /Ritsu se dejo llevar por un arrebato por causa de su furia acumulada… Ritsu tomo a Azusa de la mano se adentraron en la biblioteca en uno de los pasillos justo al final contramino a Azusa contra el pilar de la pared… Mío había estado con la otra chica en sus narices… porque ella no podía estar con otra… beso a Azusa un tanto violenta pero sin lastimarla… metió su mano entre la espalda de Azusa y el pilar y la atrajo hacia ella… y la siguió besando hasta no tener aire…/ perdón… fui demasiado brusca

(Azusa) para nada… fue asombroso… ese fue mi primer beso…

(Ritsu) "¿su primer beso?... soy una idiota… le di ilusiones… justo a Azusa… no podía arruinarle la vida a alguien mas… soy totalmente idiota" gracias… "esta totalmente ilusionada… ¿Qué hago?... Ritsu debiste controlarte… tenes que decirle la verdad…"

(Azusa) yo he estado enamorada de vos desde hace dos años… es tan bonito saber que soy correspondida…

(Ritsu) "me acabo de ganar el titulo a la idiota del año… ahora como le digo que no… es tan tierna… no puedo lastimarla… tengo que aguantar las consecuencias…" bueno entonces… hay que celebrarlo… "¿y la parte en que le decías la verdad?... vamos Ritsu vos podes"/decía riendo falsamente… no podía hacerle eso… estaba demasiado entusiasmada… seria un animal si la lastimara teniendo ella la culpa…/ ¿Qué te parece si vamos por una hamburguesa?... yo invito /tenia que aguantarse… ella había sido la culpable… dejarse llevar por un arrebato…/ ¿vamos? /fueron al salón por sus cosas y salieron de la escuela… justo en la puerta…/ no puedo hacer esto… /dijo en voz suave/ perdón… yo ahora… no puedo… solo empeoraría las cosas… /sus ojos empezaban a llorar por si solos… no podía controlarlos…/ soy la maldad pura…

(Azusa) no llore… por favor… yo… entiendo… "¿Qué hago?... ¿Cómo se le cura ese dolor si no se como se siente?... " solo déjeme consolarla… /abrazo a Ritsu sin decir mas… es verdad que le dolía ser rechazada… pero le dolía ver a la persona que mas quería… así lastimada… ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba la energética sempai a la que admiraba?/

(Ritsu) es mejor que me vaya… quiero descansar un poco… mañana tengo un día agitado… "¿de donde salió?... es como si fuera mi ángel guardián…" /Ritsu se separo de Azusa le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento… y se fue…/

(Azusa) hasta mañana Ritsu sempai… /dijo para si… y fue en dirección contraria…/

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Súper espía celosa**

Los días habían pasado mas lentos de lo que acostumbraban… de la escuela a la casa… realmente era tedioso y aburrido… Ritsu estaba completamente apagada… era una hipócrita en la escuela fingiendo estar siempre bien… como si nada hubiese pasado… sabia que las cosas no iban a resultar bien cuando acepto aquella proposición de Mío… ¿Cómo podía competir con alguien como aquella chica?... no porque Ritsu se considerara poca cosa en general... no… si no porque sus logros con Mío eran mas grandes de lo que ella había conseguido… era desesperante sentirse así… le extrañaba ¿Qué hacia…? no podía mirarle a la cara sin pensar en aquella noche… era insoportable sentirse segunda… aunque lo hubiese aceptado… ese era un sabor amargo… sentía la necesidad de tener a Mío cerca… pero si la tenia cerca tambien tendría cerca aquella situación… últimamente Ritsu estudiaba mas porque no había nada que hacer… ese era un día de tantos… llego a su casa se cambio se quedó viendo televisión un rato… mientras veía el timbre sonó…

(Ritsu) ahhhh… ¿acaso la gente no tiene nada que hacer mas que fastidiarme?... ¡Voy! /se levanto para abrir la puerta… al abrirla solo salió de su boca…/ ¡Hideki!... ¡estas acá!

(Hideki) y bueno tenia que ver a mi persona favorita… /un joven alto de cabello café oscuros, ojos verdosos oscuros, alto delgado espalda ancha… muy buen mozo… este abrazo a Ritsu que le llegaba hasta el pecho…/ ¿Qué sucede?...

(Ritsu) estoy feliz que vinieses a verme… te habías tardado demasiado… te necesitaba… justo ahora… por eso es que sos mi primo favorito… apareces en el momento justo

(Hideki) ¬_¬…soy tu único primo… y tambien tu alma gemela… cuando sufrís yo sufro…

(Ritsu) ¡tonto!... deja de hablar de eso… es muy cursi…

(Hideki) pero a todas las chicas le gusta lo cursi… claro un Tainaka no cree en eso… Jajaja ¿Quién fue el idiota que te hizo llorar?... le parto la cara en un segundo… /decía presumiendo…/

(Ritsu) deja de decir tonterías… ¿Por qué viniste? /decía un poco incomoda/

(Hideki) /entro a la casa camino hasta llegar a la cocina… reviso el refrigerador… arrugo un tanto la cara…/ mmm vamos al supermercado… quiero comprar algunas cosas… voy a prepararles a Satoshi y a vos una comida deliciosa… nos es por presumir pero soy grandioso… bueno soy un Tainaka… soy genial… vamos… /la tomo de la mano… y salieron de la casa…/

Ambos llegaron al supermercado vagaban por los pasillos… reían hacían bromas… cualquiera pensaría que eran novios por la manera en que él la miraba… revisaban las verduras… las frutas… las chucherías… todo…

Ahí estaba la persona que mas quería con un chico… lucia tan feliz… ¿Por qué carajos él la abrazaba tanto?... ¿de donde salió tanta confianza?... Celos… ese era el sentimiento correcto… y mas celos… Mío decidió seguirlos un poco para verlos… tal vez así se curaba de ese amor que sentía… ella muriendo por haberla lastimado… y resulta que la castaña esta de lo mas feliz…

(Mío) "esto es el colmo… ¿Quién es él?... yo solo quiero…"

(Megumi) ¡Listo!... he comprado todo lo necesario… ¿sucede algo? /pregunto insegura por el humor de Mío/

(Mío) no… no sucede nada… me adelanto… comprare algunos materiales… nos vemos en casa… /se dio la vuelta y salió de ese supermercado… estaba que echaba rayos de la rabia…/

(Megumi) se fue… ni siquiera se despidió… /se dirigió a la caja para pagar y se encontró con ella… la persona que mas odiaba en la historia de su vida…/ lo sabia… estabas jugando con su amor… es que no hay nadie que le ame como yo…

(Ritsu) /solamente se giro y siguió su camino…/

(Megumi) / ¿Cómo se atrevía esa mocosa estúpida a ignorarle?... Megumi se adelanto para alcanzarla y le dio la vuelta para que la mirara… y le dejo ir una bofetada/ moría por hacer esto

(Ritsu) /estaba furiosa… ¿Qué le pasaba?... ¿Por qué la había abofeteado?... se toco la mejía estaba totalmente furiosa… pero cayo a cuenta… la tipa tenia razón y demás para golpearla… ¡vamos! Se acostó con su novia de años… cualquiera estuviera molesto.../ ¿satisfecha…?... bien porque estaba aburriéndome… con permiso / ¡hey! Esta bien que la golpeara… pero que tratara de humillarla… a ella no… y menos con un absurdo acto…/

(Megumi) no te quiero cerca de Mío… ella me pertenece… /gritaba en medio del supermercado/

(Ritsu) bueno… si estas tan segura… ¿Por qué razón me lo estas diciendo?... me parece que alguien no la ha pasado bien… ¡vamos! Acaso no es genial… digo oír mi nombre… cada vez… /interrumpida/

(Hideki) /al ver a Ritsu tan furiosa decidió meterse/ vamos… ya es tarde… /se dirigió a la joven que peleaba con Ritsu/ con permiso… /llevaba a Ritsu de la mano/ ¿Qué carajo estabas haciendo?...

(Ritsu) ella empezó… /estaba furiosa… como muy pocas veces solía hacerlo…/ es una estúpida…

(Hideki) ¿Ritsu?... nunca te escuche decir ese tipo de frases hacia otra persona… ¿Ella es la novia de él?

(Ritsu) ¿De quien?...

(Hideki) ¿del chico que te gusta?... /pregunto curioso…/

(Ritsu) /avergonzada/ es una… /en voz muy baja/ una chica…

(Hideki) lo que faltaba te gustan las chicas…

(Ritsu) no… no me gustan las chicas… me gusta ella… nadie mas… deja de burlarte

(Hideki) no puedo creerlo… me gano una chica… Jajaja

(Ritsu) deja de bromear… nadie ocupa el lugar de Hideki… /decía un tanto avergonzada… pero siempre con su tono juguetón…/

(Mío) /unos cuantos pasos atrás escondida entre arbustos… observando… llena de celos… ¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo?... ¿lo conocía antes que a ella o después?/ a bueno… como que se están abrazando demasiado… me parece que hay demasiada confianza ahí… /Cada vez que ellos caminaban… al momento Mío avanzaba…/

(Hideki) /sintió la presencia de alguien mas… aquella sensación de ser observados… así que tranquilamente y disimulando volteo… y la vio… a una joven realmente bella… de cabellos negros... y tez blanca…/ "¿Quién será esa joven?... ¿Por qué nos seguirá?... espera… ¿Acaso será ella?... claro que es ella… no le quita la mirada a Ritsu…" /estaba celoso… ¿Y como no?... siempre estuvo enamorado de ella… desde pequeños… aun siendo el mas grande que ella por 5 años… siempre se sintió atraído a ella… y no soportaba que otro u otra la viera… eso no… se detuvo… puso a Ritsu recostada contra una pared… sus manos a los lados del rostro de ella…/ ¿Aun la seguís viendo?...

(Ritsu) no… ella es parte del pasado… /mirándole a los ojos… conocía a su primo perfectamente… sabia que el la miraba desde pequeños con otro ojos… que no eran de primos…/ bueno dejemos ese tema…

(Hideki) estaba muriendo de celos… no me gusta saber que otra persona a parte de mi… quiera a Ritsu demasiado… es que sabes que te quiero… ¿cierto?

(Ritsu) ¡claro que lo se!... ¿Quién quiere mas a un Tainaka?... otro Tainaka… Jajaja… vamos es tarde…

(Hideki) bueno hago comida… y por la noche vamos a bailar y al karaoke ¿te parece?...

(Ritsu) claro… me gustaría… necesito botar energía… ahhhh por eso te quiero… /se enrollo en el cuello de él… y luego lo reto a una carrera…/

(Mío) /estaba cansada… los había perdido y no tenia mas aire… decidió volver a casa… sabia que Megumi estaba ahí…/ ya volví… voy a estar en mi cuarto

(Megumi) bien… en un rato voy… muero de ga…

(Mío) quiero estar sola…/dijo alzando la voz y dando a conocer su molestia… vamos no estaba para tener sexo con Megumi en ese estado de desanimo/ estoy cansada… así que descansare… sola… /termino en voz suave y apenada por haberle hablado fuerte… luego se estiro en la cama… quedando en medio… y luego con sus manos acaricio la sabana… en su mente estaba el rostro de Ritsu de aquel día…/ me hace tanta falta… ¿será que se acuesta con él?... irán a bailar así que tengo que ir…. Lo mas probable es que vayan a esa disco… es la mas popular… así que es lo mas probable…

¿Qué les pareció? … bueno estoy ansiosa… no se si seré solo yo pero en verdad me emociono con sus opiniones… y sus ideas son geniales… y ya les había dicho que esto va por el lado del drama… aunque lleve pequeños momentos graciosos… que me matan de la risa… buen espero sus opiniones plissssss… cuídense O=O


	5. De la noche a la mañana

Olaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa estoy nerviosa por este cap… dejen me tranquilizo… … ya acá esta bueno acá empieza el Rated M… espero no decepcionarlos de verdad… gracias por leerme… y bueno recordarles que son lo +++++++

K-on pertenece kakifly no a mi

A leer

.

.

.

**De la noche a la mañana**

**La alianza**

La tarde había pasado rápido estaba todo planeado… iban a bailar por la noche… y de ahí lo que la noche diera… Hideki se alistaba se ponía sus mejores fachas… esa era su noche… por fin lograría lo que deseaba desde hace tanto… su problema siempre fue la edad… primero no podía besarla porque cuando tenía diez años la castaña 5, cuando tenia 15 ella 10… pero ahora es diferente el tenia 21 y ella 16… estaban en la edad adecuada… ahora podía besarla de verdad… y ahora podía darle a conocer su sentimientos de verdad… en cuanto a Ritsu una blusa y un jeans estaba bien… se puso unas zapatillas ya que en la disco no dejan entrar con tenis… y sandalias saldría con los dedos desechos… estaba lista… se veía bien… quito su acostumbrada diadema… hizo una coleta alta… y saco su flequillo… se veía genial…

(Ritsu) ¡lista!... ¡Hideki!... ¡apúrate! /decía impaciente… su primo estaba tardando demasiado…/

(Hideki) ¿Cómo me veo?

(Ritsu) / ¿Cómo negarlo?... se veía atractivo… sus ojos se deleitaban al verlo… su colonia era muy agradable… estaba genial… realmente bello…/ wow… estas encantador… vamos mi galante caballero

(Hideki) claro mi bella dama… esta hermosa… /el haber deslumbrado a Ritsu… era un gran logro… ¡por favor!... había hecho que lo viera como hombre…/ vamos a ver si es cierto que tenes suficiente resistencia… para toda la noche… /lo dijo en doble sentido… pretendiendo no hacerlo…/ para bailar… claro

Llegaron al lugar estaba lleno… personas haciendo fila… pero Hideki solo saludo al portero y este sin decir nada les abrió paso… eso era bastante genial… tenia influencia… entro y tras el y de su mano iba Ritsu… la música estaba genial… al tope… la gente bailaba desenfrenada… y Hideki y Ritsu no tardaban en ponerse a tono con los demás… todo iba bien… es mas iba perfecto… hasta que la vio entrar… a la pelinegra de la otra tarde… pero esta vez estaba junto a una chica… una hermosa castaña de cabellos largos… eso era el colmo… esa chica no estaba en los planes de él… ¿Acaso pensaba seguirlos toda la noche?... primero hace llorar a Ritsu… y ahora se esta metiendo donde nadie la llamo… Hideki se fijo que la acompañante de la chica se acerco al bar… así que decidió seguirle…

(Hideki) ¿será que me equivoco o sos la chica del supermercado?... si estoy seguro… sos vos… la novia de la chica que acosa a la mía… ¿correcto?

(Megumi) Mío no la persigue… esa mo… /la interrumpe bruscamente…/

(Hideki) Ritsu ese es su nombre…

(Megumi) bien… Ritsu se le metió a ella… no la soporto… /decía molesta…/

(Hideki) mmm entiendo… tenemos sentimientos mutuos… tampoco me agrada tu sexy novia… es molesta… no tengo planeado compartir a Ritsu… así que tenes que hacer algo para alejar a esa chica… de mi chica

(Megumi) ¿esa niña es tu novia?... vaya hay que ver que hay mucha gente con malos gusto…

(Hideki) ¿por tu novia lo decís?... lo digo por que le gusta la mía… /dijo molesto al escuchar a la chica tratar de poner en mal a Ritsu…/ bueno te permito marcar tu territorio y darle un pequeño susto a Ritsu… pero… cuidado con tocarla… porque te mato… /dijo muy serio…/ yo me encargo de al tuya… vas a ver que vuelve hacer la misma con vos… ¿te parece?

(Megumi) ¿Acaso es una alianza?...

(Hideki) ¿Por qué no?... digo… que no se hace por amor…nosotros solo somos dos enamorados… que tratamos de cuidar lo nuestro… nos pertenece por derecho… conociste a tu chica mucho antes… y yo a Ritsu la conozco de toda la vida…

(Megumi) ¡salud!... por la alianza… /rio junto con el chico… luego se levanto y se dirigió hacia la castaña… que bailaba como loca en la pista…/

(Hideki) / dirigió su mirada a la pista para encontrar a la pelinegra… pero no tuvo éxito… así que decidió esperar hasta encontrarla…/

Con Megumi…

No la había perdido de vista desde que llego… sabia que Mío estaba ahí por ella… y que por eso había accedido a ir a bailar esa noche… de lo contrario nunca hubiera aceptado… la tomo del brazo bruscamente… La chica se volteo y se sorprendió al verla ella… Megumi tambien se sorprendió… realmente parecía una chica… se veía linda… eso le daba mas coraje… la chica era realmente linda… por eso era tan fastidiosa… se dio cuenta que la mirada de la chica cambio de una sorprendida por una presumida y arrogante mirada acompañada de una sonrisa que decían… soy genial ¿cierto? ¿Envidia?... eso era el colmo… que existiera alguien tan presumido y con justa razón… Megumi solo escucho la voz de la castaña decirle…

(Ritsu) ¿ahora queres bailar conmigo…?... me sorprende lo atrayente que puede ser /hay que ver que es arrogante…/

(Megumi) no puedo creer lo insoportable que sos… /le agarro del brazo y la llevo consigo… la chica luchaba por soltarse… pero Megumi tenia ventaja… era mas alta y mas grande… tenia mas fuerza… así que siguió arrastrándola con si…/

(Ritsu) ¿Qué te pasa?... soltáme… loca… enferma… soltáme… /estaba empezando a preocuparse… y a temer por su seguridad… eso era demasiado la estaban arrastrando hacia fuera… realmente empezaba a asustarse…/

(Megumi) /logro sacar a la castaña del lugar… la dirigió al corredor que estaba justo al lado del local… la contramino con fuerza contra la pared… la tomo de la blusa… y se acerco a ella… de tal manera que sus frentes quedaron juntas…/ te quiero lejos de ella… si no estuvieras en el medio… hasta te hubiera metido en mi cama… /decía molesta… podía verla… la chica estaba asustada… así que decidió molestarla un poco mas… sus manos se posaron en los senos de la joven… y metió su pierna entre las de ella y la presiono contra la intimidad de ella…/

(Ritsu) / ¿Qué carajos estaba pasando?... estaba asustada… esa chica estaba loca… la estaba tocando con tanta brusquedad…/ d-déjame… no me toques… /logro reaccionar y la empujo… trato de salir corriendo de ahí… pero la chica se lo impidió… eso realmente era preocupante… el miedo le recorría… solo sintió que la chica la jalo y la contramino nuevamente contra la pared… solo que esta vez Ritsu quedo de espalda hacia la chica… quien la tenia agarrada de las dos manos…/ ¡deja de molestar…!

(Megumi) Jajaja… estas temblando… mejor… /se acerco y con su cuerpo la presiono mas en contra de la pared y acerco su boca al oído de la joven…/ ¡deja a Mío en paz…! ¡te quiero lejos…! /lo decía justo al oído pero con gritos…/

(Ritsu) /sintió de la chica la soltó… cuando se volteo ya no pudo verla… eso había sido espeluznante… ¿en que carajos se había metido?... esa tipa era una loca desquiciada… empezaba a temer por su vida… decidió callarlo para ella sola… y luego volvió a la pista a buscar a su primo… pero no lo encontraba… así que decidió sentarse en el bar… y pidió una soda… y espero…/ "que susto…" /pensaba… en lo que acababa de pasar…/

Con Hideki…

¿Qué pasaba con esa chica?... ahora que la necesitaba ella no estaba… después de un momento la vio… se dirigía al baño… y sin dudarlo la siguió… entro al baño y saco a todas las que habían… dejando solo a Mío…

(Mío) / ¿Qué sucedía?... ¿Por qué tenia tanto miedo?... hasta que logro averiguarlo…. Ese era el chico con el que andaba Ritsu la otra vez… ¿Por qué la miraba así…? Mío trato de salir de ahí… pero él no la dejo… la jalo del cabello y la tiro contra la pared…/ ¿Q-Qué pasa?

(Hideki) ¿Qué pasa?... mmm… es pregunto yo… ¿Qué te pasa?... ¿Por qué nos seguís?... no… no… la pregunta es… ¿Por qué seguís a mi chica?... /puso sus manos a los lados de Mío formando una cárcel…/ ahhhh… hay que ver que los Tainaka tenemos buen gusto para las mujeres… sos hermosa… imposible no desearte… hermosa… /topo su cuerpo contra el de ella… podía verla con los ojos llorosos…/ no te quiero cerca de ella… te quiero lejos… no voy a compartir a mi prima con nadie…

(Mío) ¿primos?... /ese chico era el primo de ella… eso era… extraño/

(Hideki) ¿algún problema?... como veras la conozco desde hace tiempo… ¿sabias que Ritsu es la única mujer de esta generación en la familia…?... sabrás que no soy el único de sus primos que esta tras ella… y el ultimo que lo hizo… perdió sus piernas en un accidente de transito… /sabia que él era el único primo de Ritsu… pero la chica que estaba delante de él no lo sabia…/

(Mío) /terror… esa era la palabra… moría de terror… ese tipo estaba totalmente obsesionado con Ritsu… y además estaba abusando de ella en el tocador… estaba temblando… las lagrimas corrían de sus mejías… no sabia que hacer… ese chico le sobrepasaba en fuerza y en estatura…/

(Hideki) /se sentía un ganador… lo había logrado… había logrado asustar a esa joven… y ya no volvería ni siquiera a pensar en Ritsu… justo lo que quería… pero no… eso no basto… la chica estaba demasiado buena… y el demasiado furioso y celoso para dejarla ir y nada mas… tenia que asegurar las cosas… así que la metió en uno de los cubículos del tocador… la empujo de tal manera que quedara sentada sobre la parte alta del retrete… y la volvió a contraminar nuevamente… pero esta vez… presionaba con su intimidad a la de ella… y con un de sus manos la tenia del cabello negro… veía a la pelinegra botar sus lágrimas en silencio… / te ves linda así… nuevamente te lo repito… te quiero lejos… ahhhh es tan excitante… una mujer tan hermosa… con un cuerpo perfecto… podría tomarte ahora mismo… pero no… esta noche le hago el amor a Ritsu… /decía restregándoselo en la cara…/ ahhhh… ya muero por que eso pasa… ahora sabrá la diferencia entre estar con una zorra asustadiza y con un hombre… te imaginaras lo bien que lo pasara… ambos sabemos lo fácil que Ritsu se excita… bueno cariño… hasta la próxima… tengo cosas im… /ambos escucharon la voz de la susodicha… inmediatamente con su mano tapo la boca de la pelinegra…/

(Mío) /eso era insoportable… y lo peor que había vivido… ahora escuchaba la voz de Ritsu… ¿Qué hacia?... moría de miedo/

(Ritsu) ¿adonde habrá ido ese tonto?... seguro coquetea con las chicas… bueno estaba lindo… y me gusta mucho su colonia… /decía mientras se lavaba la cara…/ ahhhh… ¿Acaso tengo miedo?... estas muriendo de miedo… /se golpeo en cachetes…/ ¡animo!... lo que menos queres es que el se preocupe… es mejor que le llame…

(Hideki) /sintió el vibrador en su pantalón… mando un mensaje correspondiendo la llamada de la chica…/

(Ritsu) mensaje: "_espera voy en un momento… no me engañes con nadie… que esta noche solo sos para mi… _" ¡idiota!... ¿Cómo se le ocurre dejarme sola…?... lo necesito demasiado…y el imbécil me deja sola…

(Mío) /eso era todo… ella lo quería… estaba enamorada de ese chico… era cómplice de él…/

(Ritsu) bueno mejor salgo… busco con quien bailar mientras ese tonto deja de coquetear a alguna idiota…

.

.

.

**Una merecida humillación**

El chico dejo a una Mío humillada en el tocador… ella lloraba asustada… seco sus lagrimas… se lavo la cara… y salió miedosa del local… y se metió en su auto… en cuanto a Hideki estaba orgulloso por haber ganado esa batalla… pidió una soda de naranja y un tequila… a la soda le echo un pequeño acelerador…. Y luego tomo su tequila… le llevo la soda a Ritsu… la cual al tomarla… estaba más enérgica de lo que ya era… Mío arranco su auto y los vio salir y tomar un taxi… por impulso los siguió… es cierto moría de miedo… pero tambien de celos… logro ver cuando bajaron del taxi… los besos empezaban Ritsu correspondía… no era tan difícil… era atractivo y lo conocía de toda una vida… a Mío no le basto ir y solo ver como entraba… necesitaba saber si era verdad lo que aquel enfermo le había dicho… Mío se subió a un muro grande que había en la casa vecina… la cual dividía la de Ritsu con la de el vecino…lograba ver un cuarto… imaginaba que era el de Ritsu… estaba algo desordenado y tenia afiches musicales… vio entrar a Ritsu a su cuarto y luego la vio quitarse la ropa y ponerse una camisilla blanca y quedarse solo en pantis… Mío se tranquilizo al ver que ella estaba sola en la habitación… hasta que al momento entro él… estaba solo en bóxer unos color negro… no podía creer lo que veía… estaba rabiosa… ahora lo entendía… eso era lo que se sentía… decidió quedarse tal vez al verlos… se le quitaba ese tonto enamoramiento de adolescente… ella ya no era una… debía comportarse como adulta...

(Hideki) /se puso tras Ritsu… le abrazo y beso su cuello…/ he soñado con esto la vida entera…

(Ritsu) es mejor que… /fue interrumpida por los labios de él…/

(Hideki) no puedo evitarlo… te deseo demasiado… siempre lo hice… /su mano bajo a la intimidad de Ritsu… veía el rostro sonrojado de Ritsu… luchando por no caer…/

(Ritsu)/sentía el roce de los dedos de él en su intimidad… se sentía bien… pero había un vacio… una culpa… ahora la entendía… ¿Cómo resistirse así sin mas?... había sido tan tonta… al dejarla… empezaba a sentirse mas excitada… y tenia aun demasiada energía… sentía los besos de él en su cuerpo… se dio cuenta que él empezó a levantar su blusa… era demasiado tarde no podía detener… sabia que hacerlo era peligroso… dejarse llevar… era un error… lo presentía… no sabia ¿Por qué?... pero algo le decía que ese era su más grande error/

(Hideki) / ¡por fin!... desnuda para él… esta vez no era un sueño… estaba ahí desnuda… y sus manos eran las culpable… besaba el cuerpo de la castaña… muy despacio quito la pantis de la chica… y luego su bóxer… aun la besaba… tomo su mano izquierda y la guio a la cama… siempre en la misma posición… con la otra mano agarro la cadera la chica… para poder seguir… la escuchaba… ella gemía… por él… por nadie mas... su espera había valido la pena… esos eran los frutos… lo había logrado… estar en ella.. sentir su cuerpo tibio… se veía perfecta…/

(Mío) /tenia que admitir que el sexo y el desnudo eran la combinación perfecta de la castaña… se veía realmente hermosa y radiante cuando lo hacia… pero estar viendo era insoportable… quería ser ella la que estuviera ahí acariciando ese pequeño y delgado cuerpo… pero era ese enfermo… que acababa de abusar de ella… las lágrimas de Mío caían… era insoportable sentirse así… esa noche había sido realmente la mas amarga… de todas… su chica… bueno… la que amaba… estaba entregándose al tipo mas terrorífico que había conocido… le tenia miedo…/

(Ritsu) /se sentía bien… vacio… pero bien… el cuerpo grande y tibio de él junto al de ella… pero sabia que ese era su peor error… ya que… seguro Mío estaba con su novia… esa… a la que ahora le tenia miedo… esa enferma… que acababa hace un rato de amenazarla… esa que le había mostrado las uñas… seguro estaba haciéndole el amor a ella…/ "como deseo que la que este conmigo sea ella… y no él… él es genial… no puedo quejarme… pero me falta esa pasión de ella… estoy al limite… no aguanto mas… yo… voy.." /había terminado… junto con él… ambos acabaron al mismo tiempo…/

(Hideki) te amo… siempre te desee… /decía mientras besaba la espalda llena de sudor de la castaña… y con su dedo siguió la línea de la espalda… vio como la chica se tenso… le pareció linda… pero ella estaba callada… estaba ida… eso era algo que no le gustaba…/ ¿pasa algo?

(Ritsu) no… gracias… fue muy lindo… /decía con una débil y falsa sonrisa… luego quedo dormida…/

(Hideki) quedo dormida… /la acostó de manera que quedara boca arriba… sus manos aun acariciaba el cuerpo de la chica… al momento callo dormido tambien… /

(Mío) esto me pasa por idiota… ¿Cómo se me ocurre venir a verlos?... pero me lo merezco… si yo la hubiese cuidado y la hubiese escogido… yo estaría ahí… es mejor que me vaya… /de seguro ella la esperaba para que le cumpliese… Mío la consideraba tan fastidiosa… antes sentía pena por ella… pero ahora siente solo rabia…/

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gato encerrado**

Era temprano… Ritsu se deportó… el alumbrar del día podía verse claro ya… al verlo ahí en su cama recordó todo lo que había pasado… se había acostado con su primo… ese que siempre le había dicho que la amaba… decidió levantarse por un poco de agua… cuando escucho la voz de él

(Hideki) ¿adonde vas?... /pregunto posesivamente/

(Ritsu) solo voy por agua… cálmate… /dijo poniéndose la ropa con la que iba dormir la noche anterior…/

(Hideki) perdón… es que tengo tanto miedo de que no haya sido un sueño…

(Ritsu) /o lo calmaba ó se pondría mas insoportable… recién ahora recordaba porque se lo habían llevado de ahí… aquellos recuerdos bloqueados habían regresado… recordó que cuando eran chicos el no dejaba que nadie se acercara a ella… y quien lo hacia recibía una merecida golpiza… recuerda bien eso… por eso la madre de él decidió alejarlo… ahora se daba cuenta que estaba metida en el peor de los líos… se acerco disimulando enamoramiento…/ claro que no fue un sueño tonto… fue real… solo quiero agua… tengo sed…

(Hideki) /era increíble lo que el sexo lograba… ella estaba enamorada de él… podía sentirlo… todo había sido un éxito… ahora la tenia en su vida… ahora seguirían una vida juntos…/

(Ritsu) /bajo por un vaso con agua… estaba afligida… sabia que estaba presa… que no podía dejarlo… lo sabia… había bloqueado aquellos recuerdos… ¿a quien acudía?... no podía ir donde Mío… tenia que aceptarlo… tenia miedo de aquella loca… escucho que la puerta se abrió… lo que faltaba los padres de Ritsu…/

(Mama de Ritsu) ¡hija! Pensé que estarías dormida…

(Ritsu) me levante temprano… /dijo sonriéndoles… eso era lo mejor… si ellos estaban ahí… Hideki no podía tocarla…/

(Papa de Ritsu) hay malas noticias… tu primo ha desaparecido…

(Ritsu) "¡lo sabía!... el se había escapado… ¿en que carajo pensaba yo?... acabo de hacer las cosas cien veces peor…"

(Hideki) tranquilos… estaba aquí… solo quería ver a Ritsu…

(padres)/ambos padres se miraron… sabían que ese chico estaba mal de la cabeza…/

(Madre) ¡bienvenido Hideki!... ¿ya desayunaron?... /pregunto un tanto nerviosa/

(Ritsu) no… vas a prepararnos algo…

(Madre) si claro… tu padre quiere hablarte…

(Hideki) ¿de que? / ¿Qué quería ese tipo de su chica?.../

(Padre) no tengo que darte explicaciones… pero quiero hablar de las notas de la escuela…

(Hideki) bien…

(Ritsu) tranquilo yo lo soluciono… /fue con su padre/

(Padre) ¿te ha hecho algo?

(Ritsu) no… no pasa nada…/vamos ¿Cómo se le dice a un padre que acabas de tener sexo?... con tu obsesionado personal…/

(Padre) ¿segura?... ese chico no es de fiar… se que es tu primo… pero no es de fiar… esta mal de la cabeza…

(Ritsu) lo sé papa… pero no me ha obligado hacer nada… se ha comportado bien…

(Padre) si él te hace algo… ¿nos lo dirías?

(Ritsu) si… claro que si… papá esto es vergonzoso…

(padre) las vacaciones empiezan ahora… si salen no vayan lejos… se que no podemos evitarlo… si lo hacemos bruscamente… el puede hacerte daño… ¿estas consiente de eso…?

(Ritsu) si… lo sé… papá… gracias por preocuparte

(Padre) tonta /sacudió el cabello desordenado…/ sos mi hija…

Ambos regresaron al comedor… desayunaron tranquilamente… Hideki estaba pendiente de todo lo que hacia Ritsu… sabia que algo pasaba… todos estaban callados… y vamos esa familia no se caracterizaba por ser reservados…

(Hideki) ¿vamos al templo?... se que va estar lleno… pero seria divertido no te parece /sonreía feliz… ahora que eran novios… tenían que hacer cosas de novios…/

(Ritsu) claro… me alisto y vamos

(Hideki) tambien me alisto… nos vemos en 30 acá…

(Ritsu) bien… /subió tomo una baño… luego se alisto… se puso un pantalón y una blusa color azul oscuro… unos tenis y estaba lista… se puso su acostumbrada diadema… y salió al bajar el estaba listo… y esperándole ahí…/

(Padre) vengan temprano… es peligroso que anden solos tan tarde…

(Hideki) "que viejo tan fastidioso…" claro tío… /la tomo de la mano… y salieron/

(Ritsu) /a puras penas logro despedirse… el la llevaba de la mano… presumido…/ ya casi llegamos… se puede ver lleno desde acá…

(Hideki) si… /no soportaba que nadie la viera… ¿Por qué carajos la veían?... chicas y mas chicas la veían… y alguno que otro chico se atrevía…/ me parece que te ven demasiado… ¿los conoces?

(Ritsu) no… seguro las chicas te miran a vos… y no a mi /sonrió…/

(Hideki) espero que sea así…

Ambos llegaron al templo… hicieron la fila… hicieron su oración… y bueno Hideki fue por refrescos y Ritsu dijo que iba al tocador… [Supongo que hay… ^_^] el lugar estaba lleno… la castaña solo sintió que se choco con alguien… al levantar el rostro… era ella…

(Ritsu) ¿Mío? /inmediatamente bajo su rostro/

(Mío)/eso era extraño… vamos Ritsu era tan orgullosa que aunque estuviera enojada la hubiese visto derecho a los ojos…/ ¿Qué sucede?

(Ritsu) nada… /aunque ellas no estuvieran juntas… la castaña sentía que la había traicionado… y se sentía avergonzada… y culpable…/

(Mío) ¿Qué pasa?... /levanto el rostro de la castaña… pero ella desvió la mirada/ ¿Qué pasa?... ¿tu novio te dejo sola?... /estaba molesta… quería gritarle que los había visto… pero vio como los ojos de la castaña salió una lágrima/

(Ritsu) tengo miedo… /metió su cara en el pecho de Mío… quien inmediatamente le abrazo…/

(Mío) / ¿estaba llorando?... ¿Qué era lo que la asustaba?... ¿Por qué estaba muerta de terror?.../

(Ritsu) /abrazo a la pelinegra… necesitaba que ella no la rechazara… porque estaba hundiéndose en ese infierno…/ bésame… que tengo miedo…

(Mío) /tomo el rostro de la joven que aun desviaba la mirada… y la beso… suave y sin presión…/ ¿Qué pasa?

(Ritsu) yo… tengo miedo…

(Mío) ¿Por qué?... ¿Quién te ha metido miedo?... /ya estaba empezando a preocuparse… ¿Quién había acabado con esa sonrisa que la enloquecía?/ ¿Qué sucede?... ¿de que tenes miedo?

(Ritsu) es que me estoy quedando sola… sola… con él… y tengo miedo… /decía con una voz temblorosa…/

(Mío) ¿te hizo algo…? "claro que le hizo algo… le hizo el amor ayer por la noche… estuviste ahí…" /pensaba molesta… mientras en su mente veía aquellas imágenes…/

(Ritsu) yo… cometí un error muy grande…

(Mío)"no lo parecía… o se te olvida que ayer estabas con él" ¿Qué error?

(Ritsu) había olvidado porque… porque su madre lo había alejado de mi… estoy metida en un infierno… por favor no me dejes sola…

(Hideki) ¿sucede algo?

(Ritsu) no, me caí y me golpee la espalda… no te preocupes… /dijo cuando lo vio…/

(Hideki) /Miro a Mío con tanta rabia… ¿Por qué tenia que consolarla ella?... tomo la mano de Ritsu la llevo consigo…/ gracias… /dijo de mala gana/

(Mío) "¿Por qué Ritsu había mentido?... ¿Por qué lloraba?..." / ¿Acaso le tenia miedo?... vamos… ella tambien le tiene miedo… miedo no… pavor… ese tipo esta loco… ahí había gato encerrado… y a Mío se le hacia que ese gato era Ritsu/ algo esta pasando y yo tengo que saberlo…

.

.

.

¿Qué tal?... ¿Cómo estuvo?... ¬/¬ dejen reviews por favor… necesito calmar la agonía de no saber que les pareció… a mi me ha encantado… se viene lo mejor… bueno digo yo

Gracias a tods


	6. Lo que se hace para poder amar

Acá el otro cap… primero gracias me han dado muchas ideas… las aplicare... en diferentes capítulos y en el transcurso de la historia aplicare sus ideas de acuerdo a la historia misma… y bueno gracias… por leerme… ya se me están ocurriendo mas cositas gracias a ustedes… y les recuerdo para que no se les olviden son lo +++++++

K-on pertenecen a kakifly

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lo que se hace para poder amar…**

**Cómplice **

Mío no dejaba de pensar en aquello que había sucedido… jamás había visto a Ritsu asustada… eso era extraño… algo le decía que tenia que buscarla… decidió ir a la escuela a esperarla… pero esta vez se recogió el cabello, se metió una gorra, y unas gafas de sol… se monto en su auto… estaba segura que él iba a estar ahí… podía jurarlo… tenia que hacer algo… ella estaba afligida… vamos es Ritsu… es sumamente hiperactiva… nunca duerme después del sexo… siempre esta de una lado a otro… y su orgullo no le permite doblegarse… ¿Por qué razón lo había hecho?... Mío se parqueo unas calles antes… era temprano faltaba mas o menos 2 horas para que saliera… en cuanto a Ritsu estaba callada en clases…

(Sensei) Tainaka ¿se encuentra bien? /era una alumna que no ponía atención… hacia chistes… algo tenia que pasarle…/

(Ritsu)/sonrió ampliamente/ estoy bien… es solo que lo pensé mejor y quiero mejorar mis notas… es todo… /dijo pero al momento se recostó de nuevo en el escritorio… y pensaba en lo que había sucedido…/ "no debí involucrarla… solo espero que él no la busque…"

(Mío) voy a enviarle un mensaje… /Mío envió un mensaje de texto… pero no recibió respuesta… o por lo menos no la que quería…/ aquí esta… /se dispuso a leer/ ahhhh… ¿Megumi?... que insoportable se esta volviendo esta chica… ¿no puede esperar que le responda?… Alo… bien… estaré ahí puntual… /colgó el teléfono / esto me esta cansando… no puedo quedarme aquí… /salió del auto rodeo la escuela y encontró unos enormes barriles… parecía que los utilizaban las chicas para escaparse… no importa Mío lo iba a utilizar para entrar… al entrar busco un lugar seguro… y el tocador lo era… llego se metió en un cubículo… y mando otro mensaje…/

(Ritsu) mensaje: _estoy en el tocador del primer nivel… apúrate si no queres que me llevan presa… te amo… estoy con vos… y veni pronto o moriré de miedo a que me descubran… _/una pequeña sonrisa salió de su boca…/ "tonta" /pensó levanto la mano y pidió permiso para ir a al baño… se levanto y salió para el lugar que Mío le había indicado… llego al tocador y no veía a nadie… hasta que sintió que alguien la jalo de atrás…/ ¡Mío!... ¿Qué haces acá? /Mío quedo sentada en la taza del baño cerrada claro… y Ritsu sobre ella…/

(Mío) vine a verte… debería sumar punto… /volteo el rostro…/ j-jamás hice esto por nadie…

(Ritsu) ahhhh es tan fácil quererte… /Ritsu tomo el rostro de Mío y beso sus labios… esos que había anhelado todo este tiempo… eran tan sabrosos… eran espectaculares…/ te amo tanto…

(Mío) ¿Qué sucede Ritsu?... ¿Por qué llorabas…?

(Ritsu) olvídalo… estaba vulnerable… es todo… /dijo desviando la mirada…/

(Mío) ¿vulnerable…? No… estabas asustada… ¿Por qué?... ¿Qué es lo que tanto te asusta? /Mío buscaba una y otra manera de que Ritsu le dijera que pasaba… empezaba a preocuparse…/

(Ritsu) yo… yo cometí un error grandísimo…

(Mío) ¿Qué error…? /parecía que le iba a contar de su noche sexual con su primo…/

(Ritsu) cuando yo era pequeña… Hideki mi primo era tambien mi vecino… vivíamos cerca… el siempre jugaba con nosotros… adonde el iba… nosotros íbamos… Satoshi y yo…

(Mío) ¿Satoshi?

(Ritsu) mi hermano menor… bueno yo lo llevaba… él era un bebe… la cuestión es que Hideki… bueno él siempre me ha querido demasiado… y cuando digo demasiado… me refiero a eso exactamente… el se escapaba de su escuela para ir al jardín por mi… ya que yo salía antes… y alejaba a la gente de mi… de igual manera cuando estaba mas grande… cuando tenia como diez años… golpeo a Satoshi para que no se me acercara… y él siempre ha tenido esa… bueno eso… por mi…

(Mío) es un enfermo… y entonces ¿Por qué estas con él? /pregunto tratando de descifrar el porque…/

(Ritsu) yo… había olvidado aquello… el día en que su madre se lo llevo… el tenia quince años y yo diez… sus padres lo llevaron a la fuerza… y lo alejaron de mi… mis padres amenazaron con meterlo preso… sus padres huyeron… un día antes que se fuera… él me tenia presa en mi cuarto… y amenazo a papá con… bueno con eso… que me iba… que iba a tener sexo conmigo…

(Mío) "hasta que lo logro el miserable…"

(Ritsu) lo había olvidado… que se yo el porque… y bueno… hace unos días… yo… yo… /esto era terrible… realmente era terrible… decirle la verdad era incomodo…/ yo tuve un acercamiento con él

(Mío) ¿acercamiento? "ahhhh bueno… si eso es un acercamiento… que será el tener… eso…" /los colores subieron al rostro de Mío de vergüenza y rabia… al recordar aquella escena en su mente… pero no podía quejarse… había hecho lo mismo y mas descaradamente…/

(Ritsu) desde ese día… él no deja que nadie se me acerque… no puedo hablar con nadie… borro a todos mis contactos… incluyendo el de mamá y papá… yo le tengo miedo… él es posesivo… /decidió inmediatamente cambiar de tema…/ por cierto…

(Mío) ¿Qué? "cambio de tema…"

(Ritsu) estas hermosa… te extrañe… podemos escapar de la escuela ¿sabias…?

(Mío) eso no se hace… tenes que estudiar…

(Ritsu) tranquila… una sonrisa lo soluciona todo… vamos ¿Qué pensaste?... ser la cuarta persona mas popular de la escuela tiene sus frutos…

(Mío) ¿a quien Pensas sonreírle? ¿se puede saber?

(Ritsu) /amaba verla celosa por ella…/ eso depende…

(Mío) ¿depende?... / ahí estaba muriendo de celos por una pequeña insinuación… ahhhh es que se veía linda de escolar… con la camisa suelta… ¿suelta?/ ¿Por qué llevas la camisa así…?

(Ritsu) Jajaja… bueno me miro mejor…

(Mío) eso lo se… /Mío acerco su nariz dentro de la blusa de Ritsu… y aspiro ese aroma que ella tenia… era perfecto… ¿Qué estaba haciendo?... esa mocosa la convenció de nuevo…/ ¡vamos! /la tomo de la mano… y salieron corriendo… aunque su corazón iba a estallar por estar haciendo cosas incorrectas… pero no podía evitarlo… y su cara ardía de tan roja que estaba…/ subí al carro… ¿adonde vamos? /pregunto sin saber en realidad… nunca se escapo en su vida… ¿Cómo se supone que lo sabría…?/

(Ritsu) /la miro deseosa… se acerco y la beso…/ a un motel…

(Mío) ¿a un motel?... /eso era demasiado… se moría de vergüenza solo pensar en entrar en un motel… donde la gente sabia que iba para tener sexo…/ a un motel no…

(Ritsu) no pienso llegar a tu casa… y que esa perra me saque otra vez…

(Mío) ¡la perra!... digo Megumi… /se había dejado llevar por la expresión de Ritsu… mientras que esta moría de risa…/ no te rías… esta bien vamos a un motel…

(Ritsu) ¿Qué esperamos entonces…? /dijo muy picara… estaba ansiosa… moría por estar con ella…/ muero por verte desnuda…

(Mío)/arranco el auto… iba colorada justo como el carro… Ritsu solo reía… a pesar de todo… eso era genial… llegaron a un semáforo… sintió la mano de Ritsu en su intimidad…/ ¡Ritsu!... estamos en vía publica…

(Ritsu) Jajaja solo quería ver como reaccionabas… pero cuidado que voy hacerte caer… ahhhh no puedo creer… nuestra primera escapada como amantes… y a alguien se le ocurre chocar… ¡que idiota…! /estaba fastidiada… quería estar con Mío… ¿Cómo se le ocurría chocar…? ¿acaso pensaba que todos tenían su tiempo…? …. Estaba totalmente molesta y desesperada… estar en un solo lugar era insoportable… estaba cansada bajo el asiento… subió sus piernas en el tablero del auto…/

(Mío) /eso era demasiado… no tenia que hacerlo a propósito… ahí estaba tentándola… sus piernas eran hermosas… eran tan deseables… quería ponerle las manos encima en ese momento… ni siquiera Mío sabe como salió de ese congestionamiento… pero salió llegaron a una calle vacía…/ no hay tiempo para moteles… te hago mía aquí y ahora…

(Ritsu) /eso era lo que amaba de Mío… es verdad era vergonzosa… demasiado buena… pero cuando decidía algo… lo decidía… y la suertuda era ella… en un dos por tres Mío estaba sobre ella… solo sentía a la pelinegra… besar sus senos… era experta… la enloquecía… ahí estaba… haciéndola gemir… nuevamente… era inevitable no enrollar sus brazos en ella…/ ¡Mío…! … yo te amo… /le abrazo… estar ahí significaba mas que sexo… mas que placer… era amor… estaba ahí con ella… el rostro de Mío estaba al lado justo del de Ritsu…/ Gracias… te amo…

(Mío) /era hermosa… la amaba… aún era chica… pero la amaba… ella era la indicada… besarla era sentirse viva… era fácil de querer… sabia que era inexperta… pero quería que lo aprendiera todo con ella… con nadie más… la quería solo para ella… es cierto era una egoísta… pero podía serlo… sentir que era correspondida… era hermoso… ese era el sueño que siempre tuvo… amarla una y otra vez…/

(Ritsu) /era diferente… cuando Mío la hacia suya… se sentía tan bien… se sentía tanta libertad… tanto amor… fue inevitable las lágrimas cayeron… abrazo a Mío para que no la viese… estaba explotando… estaba llegando nuevamente al limite… así era con ella… el limite… era la sensación mas placentera que en su vida había sentido… cambio de posición con Mío… y se acostó entre sus senos… blancos y suaves… desnuda… le encantaba sentir… esa piel…/ te quiero… me gusta estar así… te extrañe tanto… que lindo es estar así… tenerte así conmigo…

(Mío)/no exigió respuestas inmediatas… podía sentir el miedo de ella… pero era la misma…/ me gusta tu cabello suelto…

(Ritsu) ¬_¬ deja de buscar excusas para seguirme violando…

(Mío) ¡Ritsu!... deja de decir eso… /se sentía aun enojada… aun pensaba en aquella noche… cuando la persona a la que mas amaba… era amada por otra…/

(Ritsu) ¿Qué sucede?... de repente te quedaste callada…

(Mío) yo te vi…

(Ritsu) ¿me viste?… ¿me viste que?

(Mío) te vi entregarte a él… estabas disfrutando… se que no tengo derecho de decirte nada… /Ritsu la beso…/

(Ritsu) perdón… estaba dolida… y me deje llevar… pero me hacia falta el amor de Mío… tu olor… tu sudor… ahora lo sabes… ese fue mi gran error… eso fue lo que me convirtió en su presa… /Ritsu comenzó a poner su uniforme nuevamente… un chico toco la ventana del auto… inmediatamente abrió…/ ¿que sucede…?

(chico)¿te casarías conmigo…? /sonrojado/

(Mío) O_O ¡¿Qué?

(Chico) por favor… yo tambien quiero hacerte el amor… te ves perfecta cuando estas haciéndolo…

(Ritsu) /los colores le subieron al rostro inmediatamente… ¿Cómo es que sabia que acababa de tener sexo…?/ ¿c-como…?

(Chico) Mi casa es la única que queda hacia este lado… y yo estaba en la ventana… y te vi… hermosa… el sexo te queda bien… /señalo la ventana de la casa… era exactamente como decía… él estaba en primera fila/

(Mío) /se levanto furiosa… eso era el colmo… ¿Cómo era posible que todos desearan a su chica? …Estaba harta de eso… se levanto inmediatamente… ni siquiera se arreglo su blusa… / primero que nada… esa de ahí es mi chica… no te permito hablarle así… y no… no se casa con vos… y la única que puede hacerle el amor… y verla lucir así soy yo… ¿se entiende?

(Chico) S-si… d-discúlpame… /decía el joven… bastante asustado…/

(Ritsu) uhm… ¬/¬ me gusta que me cuides así… Gracias… /sonrojada levemente… ¿a quien no le gusta que lo cuiden?/

(Mío) eso es el colmo… no vuelvo hacerte el amor en el coche… /en ese momento Mío se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer…/

(Ritsu) son sorprendentes tus cambios de personalidad… /reía entre dientes… solo sintió que Mío la jalo suavemente del cuello…/

(Mío)/estaba nerviosa/ n-no me gusta que te miren demasiado… y mucho menos el pensar que te toquen… solo yo quiero verte así…

(Ritsu) solo quiero sentir tu cuerpo… el de nadie mas… solo el tuyo… /se apresuro a besarla…/ te amo… estoy enamorada… es así de simple… estoy enamorada de Akiyama Mío… no me importa nada mas…

(Mío) /era lo mas lindo que le habían dicho… y quizás el hecho que lo dijera ella lo hacia especial… las lagrimas empezaron a caer…/ y-yo tambien te amo… perdón por lastimarte… /lloraba en el hombro de Ritsu…/

(Ritsu) olvidemos eso… las dos nos lastimamos… así que las dos tenemos que perdonarnos… /la amaba… no había duda… pero tenia miedo… miedo de que la lastimaran… no quería que alguien le hiciera daño a ella… a la persona que amaba…/ es mejor que me lleves a mi casa… mis padres se preocupara… en cuanto a la escuela… bueno de eso se encargo Mugi… te dije una sonrisa lo logra todo…

(Mío) ¿coqueteaste con ella?

(Ritsu) no… solo quería verte celosa una vez mas… me enloquece… Mugi es mi amiga… y gusta de otra persona…

(Mío) pero ella dijo…

(Ritsu) Jajaja… si ninguna de las dos encontraba el amor… nos quedaríamos juntas… pero yo lo encontré… así que no hay necesidad…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Con otros no tiene sentido**

Era tarde… Mío la dejo dos cuadras antes de la casa… del lado contrario de donde normalmente aparecía… Ritsu había pasado la mejor tarde… estaba feliz… pero esa felicidad paso rápido al verlo a el… una cuadra antes de casa…

(Hideki) ¿Dónde estabas?

(Ritsu) me quede estudiando con Mugi…

(Hideki) no es cierto… estabas con ella… fui donde Mugi y no estabas… /la tomo de las manos y fuertemente la puso contra la pared…/ no soporto que me mientas…

(Ritsu) te he dicho que fui donde Mugi… estuve ahí toda la tarde… luego pase por los videojuegos… no quería que supieras que gastaba mi dinero en eso… /decía tratando de convencerle…/ de verdad… me sentía avergonzada… me escape de clases para ir a los video juegos… por favor no te enojes…

(Hideki) ¿era eso?... tonta… jamás dejaría de amarte por eso… /beso el cuello de Ritsu…/ es que sabes que no soporto pensar que otro u otra esta haciéndote suya… /sin soltarle las manos la beso en la boca… ella correspondió…/

(Ritsu) v-vamos a casa… mis padres han de estar preocupados…

(Hideki) si vamos…

Ambos llegaron a la casa… los padres de Ritsu al abrazaron… y luego ella subió a su habitación se cambio y se metió a la cama… valía la pena… había estado con ella… ahora podía dormir tranquila… así fue quedo en su cama se durmió… Hideki observaba desde la puerta del cuarto de Ritsu… ella dormía como un ángel… desordenada como siempre… pero su cuerpo era perfecto ante sus ojos… era media noche todos dormían… Hideki entro en la habitación… rodeo la cama de Ritsu… la veía ahí tan dormidita… sabia que ella tenia el sueño pesado por tanta energía que gastaba… se acerco al rostro de ella y le beso en los labios… luego volteo a la castaña para que quedase boca arriba… y sus manos empezaron a recorrer las piernas de ella… suavemente era lo que mas le gustaba de ella… sus piernas… llevaba demasiado tiempo soñando con esto… sus labios besaban los senos de Ritsu… la que al sentir una pequeña succión en el mismo despertó…

(Hideki) no quería despertarte…

(Ritsu) /se separo/ ¿Qué pensabas hacerme?

(Hideki) nada… solo acariciarte… y luego iba a despertarte… todos están dormidos… /aunque no quería despertarla… en verdad la prefería así… despierta…/

(Ritsu) me siento cansada…

(Hideki) no hay problema… yo te quito el cansancio… /seguía besando a la castaña y tocando sus senos… poco a poco se puso entre las piernas de Ritsu…/

(Ritsu) por favor no… es que no quiero…

(Hideki) es porque estuviste con ella… /golpeo molesto la cama…/

(Ritsu) no… solo que me siento cansada… anda solo quédate a dormir conmigo…

(Hideki) /lo había convencido… bueno tuvo que hacerlo no soportaría… que ella lo odiara…/

(Ritsu)/se recostó en el pecho de él… sabia que eso lo mantendría tranquilo… por el momento/

En cuanto a Mío… no le iba tan bien… ella tenia que cumplir… el sexo se había vuelto largo y aburrido… Megumi era hostigosa… era desesperante… su necesidad por borrar a la castaña de la mente y el cuerpo de Mío… era demasiada…

(Mío) ¿terminaste?... no me mires así… te dije que me sentía cansada… /decía mirando a la pared… le daba demasiada vergüenza y miedo decírselo a la cara…/

(Megumi) bien… acabe

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Te prometo una vida mejor**

La mañana llego… Ritsu se despertó… se ducho… se cambio… y paso por un poco de comida a la cocina… iba de camino… cuando él la detuvo… para que se despidiera apropiadamente… Ritsu obviamente lo siguió… se despidió y se marcho a la escuela… antes pidiéndole que fuese por ella a las seis de la tarde… llegando a la escuela las clases empezaron… lo normal de siempre… clases… bromas… chistes… y las chicas que buscaban un acercamiento con Ritsu… lucia como un chico… así que todas querían ser la chica de ese chico improvisado… ¡por fin!... estaba harta de las clases… se despidió de todas… y subió al salón de música que estaba abandonado prácticamente… sacudió un poco… y se puso a leer… ¿a leer?... si… a leer.. Pero no era ese su objetivo… a los minutos recibió un mensaje de texto…

(Ritsu) mensaje: _ya entre estoy en el tocador del primer nivel… besos… _/Ritsu bajo al tocador del primer nivel… ahí estaba su tímido y miedoso gran amor…/ estas demasiado nerviosa… ya nadie en la escuela… estamos en exámenes… así que todos se van temprano…

(Mío) ¿no piensas estudiar?... /decía un poco mandona/

(Ritsu) ¬/¬… Anatomía… /se formo esa sonrisa… ella sabia que con esa era capaz de comprar a cualquiera…/

(Mío) /estaba embobada… se veía hermosa… y bueno… acababa de comprar a Mío/

(Ritsu) vamos… tengo un lugar para las dos… /la tomo de la mano… pero escucho unas voces y la metió de nuevo en el cubículo /

(chica) Tainaka san… ¿podría hablarle? /decía la joven sonrojada notablemente/

(Ritsu) bien… ¿en que puedo ayudarte? /dijo nerviosa…/

(Chica) Tainaka san… yo… yo… la amo… /decía la joven ahogada en vergüenza…/

(Mío) /lo que faltaba… escuchar las declaraciones de amor…/ "esa mocosa… no esa no… esta Ritsu… ¿Qué les ha dado?... ahhhh que celos…"

(Ritsu) Gracias… pero no puedo corresponderte… tengo a alguien… pero se que si ese alguien no existiera… hubiese caído inmediatamente derretida a tu mirada…

(Mío) "ahh… y todavía coquetea… es una desvergonzada… ¬_¬… bueno eso ya lo sabia…"

(chica) Tainaka san… usted es muy amable… /decía la chica desilusionada de ese rechazo…/

(Ritsu) Akiyama san… ¿podría hacerle cosas?

(Mío) ¡Ritsu!... deja de bromear…

(Ritsu) tranquila… era la ultima chica… ¡vamos! /la tomo de la mano… y la llevo al salón…/ ta- tan… ¿acaso no es genial…?

(Mío) es lindo… cualquier lugar donde estés… se vuelve encantador… /decía mientras la besaba…/ entonces no hay que perder tiempo…

(Ritsu) estas ganosa por lo visto

(Mío) a estudiar…

(Ritsu) ¿Qué?... no quiero estudiar…

(Mío) a estudiar… /decía muy seria… no quería que por su causa… sacara malas notas…/ ¿Qué examen hay mañana…?

(Ritsu) geografía americana… /decía como niña consentida… que la obligaban a tomarse las medicinas…/

(Mío) empecemos… /Mío abrió el cuaderno de Ritsu… podía ver entre las clases… dibujos graciosos… o pequeños corazones… y Mío sabia que no eran precisamente que ella los hubiese dibujado…/ ¿Quién los hizo?

(Ritsu) no lo recuerdo… alguna de tantas chicas… /decía presumida… para molestar a Mío…/

(Mío) bueno estudiemos…. Aunque sea una hora… /no podía descuidarla… o venia otra mas lista… y se la quitaba…/

(Ritsu)/su teléfono vibro… miro a Mío… quien asintió que todo estaba bien que contestara…/ alo… estoy estudiando… te espero… a la seis… bien… tambien… bien… Te amo… ya lo dije… eso es demasiado cursi…

(Mío) / estaba molesta… no es fácil escuchar que tu novia le dice Te amo a otra persona…/ basta de estudiar… /levanto a Ritsu de la silla… y la sentó en la mesa en la que estudiaba…/

(Ritsu) que poca voluntad tenes… me sorprende… /decía al ver que aparto los libros…/

(Mío) así es mi vida… desde que te conozco… carezco de voluntad… /la beso en los labios… empezó a desabotonar la blusa… hasta que quedo toda abierta… una de sus manos se adentro entre las piernas de Ritsu… quien tuvo un leve sonrojo en su rostro…/ tambien te ves linda colorada…

(Ritsu) lo sé… es que soy genial…

(Mío) ¬_¬… "creo que tu cuerpo es un contenedor demasiado pequeño para tu amor propio" presumida… si no me tuvieras tan loca…

(Ritsu) uhm… ¿te gustaría quitar mi sostén? /decía tentando a Mío…/ ¡vamos Mío! Quiero sentir tu cuerpo… te deseo…

(Mío) /ahí estaba Mío… cayendo en los deseos de la castaña… esa niña era increíble… ¿Cuándo Mío se le hubiese ocurrido invadir una propiedad?... ¡nunca!/ no aguanto mas… /bajo a Ritsu de la mesa… sabia que podían quebrarla entonces los encuentros se acababan… la tomo de la mano la llevo al pequeño almacén del salón… la arrincono al final del mismo… y ambas deslizándose por esa pared llegaron al suelo… ahora los labios de la castaña eran mas expertos y atrevidos… eso era genial… esos besos eran el sabor del cielo…/

(Ritsu)/nada la excitaba mas… que la piel de Mío… ese cuerpo tan bello… la manera en que Mío la besaba… era lo mejor… sentir la lluvia de su sudor sobre ella… el cabello hermoso y negro acariciando sus senos…/

(Mío) /sentir el aliento de Ritsu… era bueno pero poder verlo… eso era un hechizo totalmente embriagante… sus ojos mieles entre cerrados… su rostro con un leve sonrojo… y su labio inferior preso de sus dientes… queriendo detener el sonido del placer… ahora estaban mas sincronizadas… las caderas de ella hacían compás con el delicado movimiento de la pelinegra… sentir el roce de sus senos… de sus pezones… era encantador… sentir su pequeña mano… acariciarla… lograr lo que nadie logra… y llamarle su princesa… era hermoso…/

(Ritsu) / Mío estaba recostada desnuda boca abajo… y Ritsu había apoyado la mitad de su cuerpo sobre la espalda de la pelinegra… sus piernas enredadas con las de ella… /

(Mío)/amaba esa costumbre de Ritsu… siempre enredaba sus piernas en ella… y con sus pies acariciaba los de ella… era especial… algo que solo ella hacia…/

(Ritsu) hey… Mío…

(Mío) ¿Qué sucede? /pregunto al oír el tono de su voz un poco decepcionado…/

(Ritsu) esto es lindo… pero… /volteo a Mío… para que quedase boca arriba y se subió en ella…/ no quiero vivir la vida así… escondiéndome…

(Mío) estoy trabajando…

(Ritsu)/acariciaba el abdomen de ella…/ ¿de que?

(Mío) de m-mesera…

(Ritsu) si estas trabajando… ¿Por qué estas acá…? /decía sospechando…/

(Mío) es un trabajo nocturno en un bar…

(Ritsu) /se exalto al oírlo…/ ¡eso no!... ¡en un bar no…!

(Mío) pagan mejor…

(Ritsu) porque tienen que enseñar cuerpo… y las chicas deben dejarse tocar de los clientes… por eso pagan mejor… lo que faltaba… aparte de compartirte con ella… tengo que hacerlo con la ciudad entera tambien…

(Mío) /empezó a reírse…/ nunca te había visto tan celosa… te ves linda…

(Ritsu) es en serio… ¡no quiero que trabajes ahí…! /decía molesta… era una adolescente berrinchuda…/

(Mío) deja de hacer escándalo por eso… es cierto que estaré en el personal de meseros… pero estaré en caja… y solo cuando falte alguien tendré que remplazarlo… ese trabajo me lo dio mi hermana…

(Ritsu) ¿acaso tu hermana no era menor que vos…?

(Mío) tengo tres hermanos… ella es mas grande que yo… solo por un año… pero a diferencia de mi ella es mas genial… bueno no se… no es insegura…

(Ritsu) quiero conocerla… mañana te espero a las diez de la mañana por el escape…

(Mío) ¿vas a faltar a clases? /pregunto muy seria…/

(Ritsu) claro que no… hare el examen y luego salgo para verte ahí… y vamos quiero conocer a tu familia…

(Mío) m-me da v-vergüenza… ellos son geniales… y yo… /interrumpió con un beso suave…/

(Ritsu) perfecta… te quiero Mío… no lo dudes…

(Mío) /sonrojada y cambiando de tema…/ v-vamos es tarde… cámbiate… /le dio su blusa y puso su sostén lo abrocho… acaricio la espalda de la castaña y beso su cuello justo por detrás de la oreja… luego bajo para subir su falda… y luego despacio subió el cierre de la misma… la volteo… tomo la blusa de las manos de la joven y se la puso… antes de cerrar cada botón… besaba la piel de la misma donde se cerraría… hasta llegar al cuello… plancho con las manos la blusa… acariciando el cuerpo de la joven… la atrajo hacia ella…/ me gustas tanto… /beso los labios de la castaña muy suave sin brusquedad alguna…/ te prometo una vida mejor… una vida juntas…

(Ritsu) /sonrió… y rodeo sus brazos en el cuello de la pelinegra…/ yo no quiero que nadie te lastime por mi causa… no quiero que dejes tu vida por mi causa… tranquila… algún día saldré de la escuela… y las cosas serán mas fáciles para ambas… /Ritsu se estiro en puntillas… y beso la boca…/

(Mío)/profundizo aquel beso… amaba besarla… era como si supiera como manejar su lengua… era como un cuento…/

**.**

**.**

**.**

****

¿Qué les pareció?... a mi en lo personal me gusto mucho… ¿acaso esta relación no es hermosa?... ahhhh yo creo que si…. Y bueno mas porque saben que es el estilo del MiTsu que me encanta… y no saben que me hace feliz que haya gente como yo… bueno nos e cansen de sus darme sus ideas porque no al vieron en este cap… de seguro vienen en otro… porque sin sus ideas me quedo en el aire… recuerden que este fic lo estamos haciendo juntos…

Nos leemos hasta el lunes que viene el otro cap… se les quiere

Gracias, Thanks, Obrigada, Arigato. Ah recuerden Reviews plis no se les olvide


	7. Capaz de compartirte

**Olaaa no me aguante y acá estoy… carezco de voluntad ante ustedes… acá esta el otro cap. Gente gracias… me han servido sus ideas… muchísimo… espero puedan notarlas entre los caps. Y algunas va en los siguientes… a leer necesito me digan que piensan… de este capitulo… ah y les recuerdo… solo para que no se les olvide… son lo ++++++++++ A leer**

**K-on pertenece a Kakifly **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capaz de compartirte**

**Un cliente mas**

La primera en salir fue Ritsu… ahí estaba él esperándole… El la vio venir… tan linda como siempre… solo que esta vez tenia el uniforme colocado correctamente…

(Hideki) tu… tu uniforme esta perfecto… normalmente lo usas desordenado…

(Ritsu) es que sentí un poco de frio… y bueno lo puse correctamente para calmarlo…

(Hideki) ya veo… /la llevaba de la mano… pero en un arranque la puso contra una pared…/ no te creo… estabas con ella…

(Ritsu) estaba en la escuela… ¿Cómo iba a estar ahí?... además ella ya se olvido de mi…

(Hideki) /empezó a oler a Ritsu desde los senos hasta el cuello…/ es que tenes el olor de… /no podía decirle que conocía el olor de Mío… sino como le explicaría…/ de otra persona en tu cuerpo…

(Ritsu) ¡basta!... estoy harta de esto… ¿Por qué tiene que ser así?... es desesperante

(Hideki) ¡¿desesperante? … ¡¿desesperante decís? … /decía gritando… de todos modos nadie los escucharía… el golpeaba la pared a los lados de Ritsu… quedando ella en medio… claro a ella no la tocaba… la quería demasiado…/ si supieras lo desesperante que es imaginarte con alguien mas… si lo supieras… te darías cuenta… lo horrible que es… he vivido así toda una vida… /su frente quedo sobre el hombro de ella… mientras las lagrimas de desesperación caían de sus ojos…/

(Ritsu)/lastima… eso era lo que sentía lastima… aquel chico… estaba obsesionado… y la obsesión era ella…/ vamos a casa… es tarde y muero de hambre… /lo aparto de ella… y camino…/

(Hideki) ¿me odias… cierto?

(Ritsu) /estaba molesta… ¿Qué le pasaba este tipo para creerse su dueño?... estaba cansada de eso…/ ni siquiera te odio… solo quiero comer algo, muero de hambre… ¿se puede…? O ¿tambien vas a prohibírmelo?

(Hideki) deja el sarcasmo… no te das cuenta de cómo me siento…

(Ritsu) no me interesa… no te interesa como me siento yo… ¿Por qué debe de importarme? /decía furiosa… y hambrienta… vamos… ha gastado mucha energía… estudiando… claro…/

(Hideki) /estaba cansándose de la actitud de Ritsu… bueno es que su orgullo siempre fue su mayor defecto… camino hasta alcanzarla… la tomo de la mano y la llevo consigo… entraron a un bar & restaurante… el pidió una mesa VIP… y luego el menú…/ pedí algo de comer… lo que sea…

(Ritsu) bien… quiero esto… /señalo una hamburguesa…/

(Hideki) yo quiero tambien una…

(Ritsu) ya no quiero hamburguesa… comeré pizza /recordó el incidente en la casa de Mío/ no… mejor prefiero unos tacos… y la hamburguesa tambien… "O`_´O… por lo menos lo dejare sin dinero por hoy… que gaste…"

(Hideki) yo quiero la hamburguesa... pero en vez de la soda… tráeme vino dulce…

(Ritsu) ¿Vino… vas a tomar eso? /para Ritsu… el era sofocante… es Ritsu… la persona mas libre… no soportaba que la sofocaran… o por lo menos… el no/

(Hideki) voy al baño… /se levanto fue al baño… y luego disimuladamente hablo con un sr en la barra… para pedirle un favor muy especial… luego volvió a la mesa…/ se tardan mucho… ¿no crees?

(Mío) acá esta su orden… /era insoportable… hay que ver que todo lo que uno hace… se te devuelve 5 veces mas… le estaba sirviendo la comida a la parejita feliz… Mío reacciono como si fuesen un cliente mas/

(Ritsu)/actuó como si no la conociera/ gracias… eh… yo no pedí soda… pedí una limonada /dijo muy calmada…/ bueno mientras me traen el refresco voy al baño… /mirando a Hideki…/ ni se te ocurra tocar mi comida… /se levanto al baño… entro al mismo e inmediatamente envió un mensaje a Mío/ mensaje: l_o siento_ _no sabia que era acá… me he peleado con él… y me trajo acá… te espero en el baño… besos…_

(Mío) /se agacho como si hubiese botado algo… y leyó el mensaje… empezó a limpiar disimuladamente la barra… luego llevo unas cajas de licor al fondo… tomando otro camino para llegar al baño…/ ¿Qué hacen acá?... él esta provocándome…

(Ritsu) el esta molesto… el muy idiota se dio cuenta de tu maravilloso olor… sabe que lo tengo en mi piel… por favor no te dejes provocar… por él… pero si por mi… /Tenia que aceptarlo… Mío se veía sexy como mesera…/

(Mío) no es divertido… me molesta que te este restregándome… como si fueras un premio… y lo peor como si te hubiese ganado… /metió a Ritsu en uno de los cubículos del tocador… luego cerro la puerta con el pesor de ella… y la beso… un poco violenta… estaba celosa… no soportaba compartirla…/ me perteneces… es mas… vámonos de acá… ya no importa nada…

(Ritsu) cálmate… no tomes decisiones a la ligera… estas haciendo esto por tu padre… ¿te recordas…? … y yo… bueno yo tengo miedo…/reconoció…/ lo conozco… puede hacerte daño… y yo moriría… /la beso para tranquilizarla… pero era imposible… estaba fuera de si…/ vamos Mío… entre más se note… mas te va molestar…

(Mío) no sabes como me siento… /las lágrimas cayeron…/ estoy ahogándome en celos… estoy perdiendo la razón… ¿te das cuenta que estoy pareciéndome a ese monstro?

(Ritsu)/abrazo a Mío…/ jamás podrías ser como él… porque Mío no lastimaría a la persona que ama… esa es la diferencia… siempre pensas en mi… siempre estoy antes en todo… por eso no sos igual que él… tenes que tranquilizarte… él lo hace a propósito… desde el día del templo… el esta seguro que sos vos… la persona por la que muero de amor… y va seguir provocándote… ese es un mal que tenemos todos lo Tainaka… nos encanta presumir… lo que se supone nos pertenece… aunque yo sea de tu propiedad… para él yo le pertenezco… y no me conviene ir en contra de eso ahora… él me da miedo… y mucho..

(Mío) /se sentía horrible… ahora es cuando tenía que apoyarla… y lo único que había hecho era darle problemas… le beso…/ perdón… soy una tonta… voy aguantarme… /salió de aquel baño y se fue por el mismo camino que había llegado…/

(Ritsu) /lavo su rostro y salió de nuevo a la mesa con él…/ya vine… no pudiste traerme a un lugar mas vacio…

(Hideki) no te enojes amor… /se acerco a Ritsu… y la beso en la boca… un beso largo y de lengua… amaba la boca de Ritsu… pero esta vez era mas importante marcar territorio…/ proba tu comida… últimamente tambien he tenido mucha hambre… supongo que es por lo ajetreado que he estado…

(Ritsu) ¿haciendo que…? "a veces pareciera que nada ha cambiado… y somos solo primos… todo esto es mi culpa… por haberlo metido en mi cama…"

(Hideki) es una sorpresa… y te va gustar mucho… /se acerco a besarla… haciendo que ella se inclinara un poco… su mano fue derecho a la pierna de Ritsu… moría por aquellas piernas… pero mas por estar entre ellas…/

(Ritsu) basta… déjame comer… /sabia que Mío los observaba… aunque ella no voltease para Mío… trataba de mantener a Hideki lo mas lejos posible de ella… Mío era impulsiva… y podía cometer algún error… y para la castaña pensar que le podía pasar algo a Mío… era lo peor…/ luego estas quejándote… no molestes…

(Hideki) ahhh… es que muero de ganas por estar con vos… /decía muy acaramelado… vamos, solo la ha tenido una vez… solo una… no es suficiente para alguien que ama…/

(Ritsu) fastidioso… y además cursi… /decía mientras comía… al fin termino de comer… ¿Quién carajos la mando a pedir tanto?... ese había sido un martirio… tenia que mantener tranquilos a los dos… a Mío y a Hideki… eso era sumamente difícil…/ vamos

(Mío)/lo sabia… lo que se venia… era sexo… él la iba hacer suya… de nuevo… tenia envidia… él se la llevaba… y ella quedaba ahí…/"Imbécil… "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lo peor de una pelea es la reconciliación **

Hideki llevaba de la mano a Ritsu… ambos iban callados… pasaron al supermercado… el compro un par de cepillos de dientes y unas gomas de mascar… aun seguían callados… caminaban… hasta que Ritsu se dio cuenta que empezaron a desviarse…

(Ritsu) ¿adonde vamos…?

(Hideki) a un motel… así que mándale un mensaje a Mugi… y luego uno a tus padres… no dame acá… mejor lo mando yo… /tomo el teléfono… mando un mensaje de texto… en el cual le pedía a Mugi que dijera que estaba con ella y luego marco el numero de los padres de Ritsu para que ella le dijese que estaba con Mugi…/ esta llamando toma…

(Ritsu) Papá… voy a dormir con Mugi… papá ¿y Hideki esta ahí…? /pregunto para disimular aquella mentira…/

(Padre) no… salió tenia planes con sus amigos, creo que fue a la playa… tranquila por hoy ese idiota no te molestara…

(Ritsu) si… claro papá… buenas noches… /colgó el teléfono…/ ya esta… /ella sintió la mano fría de Hideki tomar la suya… su vida no podía ser peor…/

(Hideki) llegamos… vamos… /entraron y él se dirigió al recepcionista…/ yo reserve una habitación… a nombre de Tainaka Hideki… /el recepcionista le entrego al llave… y el siguió caminando a la habitación… llevando a Ritsu de la mano…/ llegamos… /abrió la ducha caliente y lleno la tina… mientras se llenaba lavaba sus dientes… e insinuó para que la castaña hiciera lo mismo… al final era una niña de 16 años… lo más seguro es que era su primera vez en un motel… debía estar nerviosa/ te traje ropa para que te cambiaras…

(Ritsu) /termino de lavarse los dientes… y luego sintió el pecho caliente de él en su espalda… así como estaban… ella delante de él… y él en la misma posición pero atrás… empezó a quitar la ropa de Ritsu… hasta dejarla desnuda…

(Hideki)/la tomo de la mano… la llevo al baño… metió sus pies a la tina… y luego la guio a que metiese los suyos… despacio la atrajo hacia él… para ambos meterse… el se sentó y delante de el… entre sus piernas ella… completamente desnuda… y totalmente nerviosa…/ tranquila… no voy a lastimarte… /decía mientras besaba el cuello de la castaña…/

(Ritsu) /sabia lo que venia… pero tambien sabia… que si resistía… lo iba a pasar peor de lo que ya era… así que le siguió… y trato de sentir por lo menos… como si fuese sexo casual… y no su mediocre vida…/ bien…

(Hideki) /después de un momento en la tina…/vamos… /se levanto… y de la misma manera hizo que Ritsu lo siguiese… ambos salieron de la tina… el tomo una toalla y seco el cuerpo de Ritsu… quien aun estaba nerviosa… podía notarlo… luego seco su propio cuerpo… la tomo de la mano y la guio a la habitación saliendo del baño… se volteo para quedar frente a ella… el era mas alto… y mas grande… en todos los sentidos… le abrazo…/ te amo… te he soñado así… desnuda todos los días… /un de sus manos bajo… se poso justo antes de llegar al trasero… y la otra mano estaba en el cuello de ella… mientras que su boca devoraba la de ella…/

(Ritsu)/los besos de él denotaban experiencia mucha… las manos de él era grandes y un tanto toscas… pero sus caricias no lo eran… se dejaba guiar por él… la llevo a la cama… quedo sentada… mientras el la seguía besando… al momento la acostó… podía verlo… estaba excitado… los ojos de él estaban llenos de lujuria… sus manos la acariciaban con tanta posesión… se dejo guiar hasta quedar acostada… el estaba sobre ella… aun no había hecho nada… el empezó acercarse… hasta que el momento llego… el estaba dentro de ella…/

(Hideki)/ese era el mejor lugar del mundo… estar ahí… una de sus manos tomo la pierna de Ritsu levantándola un poco… para abrirse camino… su mano quedo justo en el muslo de ella… y así se ayudaba cada vez… ella tenia sus manos en su espalda… ese dolor al sentir el sudor entrar… en las heridas que dejaron sus uñas… era un exquisito dolor… su cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor… su respiración agitada… y de su boca salía la mejor música que Hideki podía escuchar…/

(Ritsu) /sintió como el apresuraba el ritmo… sentía como goteaba su cuerpo… sobre el de ella… veía el rostro complacido de él… parecía perfecto… excepto porque no lo era… trataba de sentirlo como sexo casual… de esa manera era como lo sobrellevaba… pero no dejaba de pensar… en como estaría ella… en este momento estaría… muriendo de rabia… celos… lo sabia… ella sentía lo mismo cuando sabia que Mío estaba con Megumi… y lo peor… era eso… el dolor que se siente… él estaba cansado podía notarlo… él estaba llegando a su limite… al contrario de Ritsu…/

(Hideki) /llegaba al limite… no aguantaría mas… no mas… pero no quería acabar… quería estar así por siempre… en ella… pero el cuerpo humano esta lleno de limites… hasta no aguantar más… termino… estaba agotado… y lleno de sudor… se acostó al lado de Ritsu… luego la guio a que se acostara en su pecho… levanto el rostro de la joven y la beso… quería una vida con ella… había nacido para eso…/

(Ritsu)/por fin había acabado… carecía de emoción… de pasión… de amor… de libertad… la castaña miro al joven quien se había quedado dormido... ella estaba cansada… había tenido sexo toda la tarde… y ahora en la noche… estaba realmente agotada… su cuerpo no aguantaba mas… hasta que fue vencida por el cansancio y se durmió…/

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Terminamos?**

La mañana hizo su aparición… el sol empezó a meterse en las habitaciones… el olor fresco de la mañana estaba ahí… y tambien ellos… completamente desnudos… su cuerpo se veía tan pequeño a la par de el de él… se veía tan hombre… pero era tan cobarde… ella observaba la habitación en la que estaban… luego vio la hora… eran las doce del medio día… En cuanto a Mío había esperado a Ritsu desde las diez de la mañana… en el lugar que había quedado… ella sabia de antemano que no llegaría… era su tonta esperanza que la indujo hacia ese lugar… Mío tenía los ojos hinchados… de llorar toda la noche… de llorar en silencio… pero ahora estaba sola podía desahogarse… su llanto era de rabia y dolor… ese carro rojo era su único cómplice… y su único consuelo… recibió un mensaje…

(Ritsu) mensaje: _perdón… no pude evitarlo… es mejor que lo dejemos así… yo soy demasiado cobarde con respecto a él… yo le tengo miedo… terminamos._

(Mío) ¿terminamos…? ¡¿terminamos…? /golpeo desesperadamente el timón del carro… ocasionando que sonara… esto era doloroso… esa a quien tanto amaba… la estaba dejando… y ella lloraba por una adolescente… sabia que las cosas acabarían así… eso dolía demasiado…/

(Ritsu)/era mejor así… Ritsu se sentía perdida… no veía salida… cada vez las cosas salían de su control… parecía que su destino al final era estar con él… Ritsu borro el mensaje que le había enviado a ella… se sentía triste como no… pero no era momento de mostrarlo…/

(Mío)/sabia que la dejaba porque tenia miedo… Ritsu tenia miedo que la lastimara a ella… tenia que hacer algo…/ no voy a dejar que ese bastardo me la arrebate… eso no… no pienso seguir sintiendo esto… porque duele demasiado… /Mío recordó lo que la castaña le había dicho la noche anterior… una frase en realidad…/ ella lo dijo… ella es de mi propiedad… tengo que hacer algo… /recibió un mensaje de sus hermanos…/ mensaje: _hay reunión… nos vemos a las 5 en el bar…_

.

.

.

**Sex appeal**

Mío sabía que tenía que hacer algo para no perder a Ritsu… si no ella iba a resignarse a ese calvario… se dirigió a la escuela de Ritsu… luego mando un mensaje de texto pidiéndole que saliera… En cuanto Ritsu… recibió el mensaje de Mío… pero inmediatamente lo borro sin siquiera leerlo… y se recostó de nuevo en su escritorio… y siguió escuchando su aburrida clase… escucho un alboroto… realmente no le interesaba… estaba aburrida y desanimada… la castaña escucho que abrieron la puerta… solo pensó que sus compañeras eran unas metidas… de repente Ritsu sintió que la tomaron del brazo… al voltearse por el jalón… vio a Mío… estaba en la escuela y en su salón… Mío la tomo de la mano… y camino hacia fuera con la castaña… que aun sorprendida no hacia nada… ¿Qué era lo que la pelinegra hacia?... ¡despierten! Es Mío ella no hace cosas como estas… ella muere de vergüenza ser el centro de atención… muere de miedo de ser descubierta… pero estaba ahí llevándola de la mano… ambas salieron por la puerta principal… y su auto estaba en frente de la entrada… un joven de tez blanca cabello negro como el de Mío manejaba el coche… usaba traje elegante… solo le dio una señal a Mío para que subiese al auto… Mío empujo a Ritsu para que entrase…

(Ritsu) ¡¿Qué esta pasando? … ¡¿Por qué estoy acá…? Debería estas en clases…

(Mío) deberías… pero ahora vas conmigo… /se dirigió al joven de cabello negro…/ Takashi vamos…

(Takashi) como diga capitana… es linda… pero no te parece que es muy chica para vos…

(Mío) solo cállate…

(Ritsu) /¿Qué les pasaba?... hablaban de ella como si no estuviese en frente… estaba resignada ya… solo quito su diadema…/

(Takashi) /la miraba por el retrovisor… y al ver su cabello caer… se sonrojo levemente… pero era notable…/ "linda" /pensó/

(Mío) deja de mirar… /con su mano empujo el rostro del joven… para que dejase de ver el retrovisor…/

(Takashi) hey compartí… /se dirigió a la castaña…/ soy Takashi Akiyama… el sexy hermano de Mío…

(Mío) ¡Takashi!... /estaba avergonzada por la acción de su hermano…/

(Ritsu) /sonrió al ver a Mío tan avergonzada…/ mucho gusto soy Ritsu Tainaka…

(Mío) mi novia… así que tené cuidado con lo que mires…

(Takashi) ¿yo?… porque siempre me dicen lo mismo… deberías preocuparte por otra persona… porque a ella en verdad le va a interesar… vamos es su tipo…

(Mío) ¡es mi tipo!... ¡es mi novia!... ¡ya deja de coquetear! Decía al ver que el miraba de vez en cuando por el retrovisor a la castaña… solo sintió la mano de Ritsu en su hombro…/

(Ritsu) tranquila… puede coquetear conmigo… pero estos lindos ojos solo pueden mirar a Mío…

(Mío) pensé que me odiabas…

(Ritsu) ¬/¬ n-no podría odiarte… es solo que no… no quiero que estés así… sabes a lo que me refiero… a todo esto… ¿Por qué me secuestraste?…seguro a mis padres ya les dijeron… y…

(Mío) él seguro ya lo sabe… háblale a tus padres… decile que estas bien… que estas conmigo…

(Ritsu) es mejor que yo vuelva… él puede…

(Mío) no vas a volver… /decía decidida…/ habla a tu casa… de mi teléfono…

(Ritsu) /llamo a sus padres… quienes entendieron la situación… y decidieron callar por el momento…/ no fue mi intención hacerlo así… pero… /su padre le daba a conocer su comprensión…/ bien… vuelvo a la misma hora…

(Mío) ¿todo esta bien…?

(Ritsu) si claro… ¿adonde vamos…? /pregunto un tanto… molesta…/

(Takashi) no te enojes… ya que eres la novia oficial… y por la que se atreve a hacer tantas cosas… bueno soy estudiante de leyes acabo de graduarme y voy a defender a mi padre y a recuperar todo lo que les pertenece a los Akiyama… estaba pensando en formalizarme… ya sabes… una novia…

(Mío) deja de insinuártele… y seguí manejando… /decía deteniendo la cara de él para que no volteara…/

(Ritsu) "pregunte ¿adonde íbamos…? No sobre tu vida" /pensaba en una respuesta a lo que él chico decía…/ ¿falta mucho?...

(Mío) no… ya llegamos…

Los tres bajaron del auto entraron al local… el mismo que era bar de noche y café de día… entraron… una joven realmente atractiva de anteojos los recibió… mientras esta misma llevaba una caja de vino…

(Mío) Nodoka ¿te falta mucho para acabar…?

(Nodoka) no… solo un par de cajas… ¿es ella…? Es linda… /decía mientras la observaba detalladamente…/

(Ritsu) m-mucho gusto… Ritsu… /ser observada de esa manera era incomodo… pareciera la devoraba con la mirada/

(Nodoka) Tainaka… lo sé… Mío me hablo de vos… mira que se quedo corta… sos realmente linda… si no fueras la novia de mi hermana te invitaba a salir…

(Ritsu) "¬/¬ vaya que es descarada…" /sonrojada… eso era demasiado directo…/

(Mío) deja de coquetear…

(Nodoka) solo bromeaba… sos tan graciosa cuando estas celosa… Jajaja /reía de la cara de Mío/ bueno basta de bromas y ayuden… /le dio una caja a Mío… y luego fue por otra…/

(Ritsu) /la siguió para ayudar… no quería ser la única inútil sin ayudar… tomo una caja… llego a la despensa de las misma… trato de ponerla un poco alta… ya que era el único espacio libre… pero como sabia… no alcanzaba…/

(Nodoka)/atrás de ella y cerca del oído y en voz baja y suave… pero no en susurro/ ¿te ayudo…? /levanto la caja y ayudo a colocarla… pero no se movía del mismo lugar… aspiro el olor de la joven la cual se dio vuelta y quedo a centímetro de Nodoka…/ lo digo en serio… si no fueras la novia de mi hermana… te violaba aquí mismo… en este preciso instante… /acerco los labios a la castaña… quien estaba totalmente congelada… Nodoka soltó un poco de aire… la oji miel se sonrojo… sin tocarla Nodoka recorrió por el rostro de la joven aspirando su olor…/

(Ritsu) /estaba paralizada… esa mujer era muy directa… le acaba de decir que esta interesada en ella… le esta coqueteando descaradamente… sentía el aire de ella sobre sus labios… la respiración recorrer su rostro… la chica usaba unos anteojos… le quedaban perfectos… esa chica tenia mucho sex appeal… cualquiera se tentaba por ella… ¡Ritsu estaba tentada por ella!/ y-yo… /trago un poco de saliva… reacciono y la separo bruscamente…/ ¡yo estoy con Mío…! /su respiración estaba agitada… esa mujer era realmente la tentación en persona… era mejor detenerla antes que en verdad la violara…/ por favor no se me insinúe mas…

(Nodoka) bien… /acaricio el rostro y luego sacudió el cabello…/ nadie puede resistirse… tenes todo mi apoyo con mi hermana… me hace feliz que exista alguien que la ame tanto…

(Ritsu) / ¿Qué acababa de pasar?... ¿Qué fue eso?... acaso acaban de probarla… esa fue una de las pruebas mas tentadoras de su vida…/ ¿estabas probándome?

(Nodoka) perdón… soy demasiado sobre protectora con Mío… pero lo que dije es cierto… si no estuvieras con mi hermana… te tomaba ahora y aquí… pero me alegro que estés con ella… ah no le digas que hice la prueba… si no va matarme… /sonrió nuevamente…/

(Mío) ¿Qué hacen…? /preguntaba sospechosa…/ ¿Por qué están tan cerca…?

(Nodoka) estaba tratando de abusar de tu novia… pero viniste a interrumpirnos… /dijo con sarcasmo/ estábamos colocando las ultimas cajas…

(Ritsu) "¬_¬ ¿y la parte en que era secreto?… una de ellas tienen que ser adoptada… son demasiado diferente…" al final no tengo idea de que hacemos acá…

(Mío) venimos a revisar unos documentos… el padre de Megumi y mi padre eran socios… los dos formaron Style travel… pero el padre de Megumi engaño al mío y robo todo lo que nos pertenecía… aparte de hacerle creer a todos que mi padre había sido el que le robo a él… lo saco de la prisión federal… y lo volvieron a arrestar hace dos días… /después de la supuesta explicación lógica… sonrojada/ ¬/¬ estas acá por un impulso… no podía dejar que terminaras conmigo… /decía avergonzada/

(Ritsu) no… no se que decir… /sonrojada/

(Takashi) "esta sonrojada… vaya que es linda…" tranquila… tanto Mío, Nodoka y yo estábamos en la misma situación… pero ahora soy abogado… y sacare a mi padre y recuperare todo lo que le pertenece a los Akiyama… tenemos todo planeado… disculpa a Mío ella hizo todo por nuestro padre…

(Ritsu) estoy sorprendida… pero no quiero compartir a Mío nunca mas… /se recostó un poco en ella…/

(Mío) "realmente es muy tierna…" bueno entonces…

(Takashi)"Linda…" /sonrojado… trato de disimularlo y se dirigió a sus hermanas…/ mañana es la audiencia… las dos mañana a las 8 temprano… ah y me sirvieron los documentos… gracias chicas son lo mejor… voy a preparar la defensa… Nodoka vamos…

(Nodoka) claro... nos vemos /le dio una sonrisa a la castaña de cómplices… y le guiño el ojo…/ vayan… diviértanse…

.

.

.

¿Qué les pareció? ¬/¬ a mi me gusto… es que estas dos me encantan tanto… que necesito su ayuda para saber si en realidad estuvo bien el cap.… se esta acercando el final… que les gustaría leer… o que les encantaría leer para el finalito… bueno ideas mas… y de nuevo gracias… si no fuera por ustedes y sus ideas… no hubiera adelantado el próximo cap. Y el próximo tambien… así que más ideas para el final…

Aaaaaaaaa que nervios se viene el dramón en los próximos caps… últimos caps... ¿Qué pasara con MiTsu?... ¿lo lograran o no?

Ñaca, ñaca, ñaca O_O

Nos leemos… no me resisto a ustedes… o_O


	8. Un trato es un trato, no se debe romper

Oaaa acá yo con el otro cap. este es un dramón total… pero como siempre tiene que traer el romance… ¬/¬… ojala les guste… espero sus reviews y me cuentan… y de nuevo solo par que no se les olviden son lo ++++++… perdón por algunas descripciones se me hicieron difíciles…

k-on no me pertenece…

a leer…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tratos y recompensas**

**.**

**Hasta que el cuerpo aguanto**

Ambas se despidieron de los dos hermanos de Mío… salieron del local… Mío le dio a entender que subiera al auto… Ritsu subió al mismo… el cual arranco… las calles estaban sueltas... no había embotellamiento… Ritsu noto que el camino en el que iban no era conocido…

(Ritsu) ¿adonde vamos…?

(Mío) es temprano aun… te llevare a tu casa a las 6 lo prometo…

(Ritsu) bien… /habían entrado a una zona de lujo… se lograba ver unos condominios muy bonitos…/ ¿Dónde estamos?

(Mío) en casa… vamos… /salió de al auto… la castaña tambien… le tomo la mano a la oji miel que estaba sorprendida… llegaron al tercer nivel… Mío abrió la puerta/

(Ritsu)/estaba sorprendida… ese apartamento era muy acogedor… ya estaba amueblado…/ wow… estoy sorprendida…

(Mío) vamos quiero que lo veas… /aun de la mano… caminaban por el apartamento… el cual tenia tres cuartos… el área de cocina… el comedor… la sala… y un baño…/ ¿te gusta?

(Ritsu) es lindo…

(Mío) es nuestro lugar… /puso a la castaña contra una pared y le beso… luego su boca pedía desesperadamente besar la suave piel de ella… aquel sabor extremadamente enloquecedor… Mío no aguantaba mas por probar una vez más ese cuerpo… empezó a desabotonar la blusa de la escuela… hasta lograr quitarla… luego sus manos presionaron al cadera de la joven contra su cuerpo… la joven enrollo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de la pelinegra… quien la llevo a la habitación principal… la puso en la cama… ella aun llevaba el sostén… Mío gateo sobre la joven… mientras la besaba en el abdomen subiendo hasta los senos… metió su mano por debajo de la castaña y quito el sostén ágilmente… dejando aquellas pequeñas montañas al aire libre… su boca no dudo en probarlas… para poder escuchar la voz excitada de la chica…/ tu sabor es tan delicioso… /su lengua recorrió el abdomen marcado por un línea en medio del mismo… hacia abajo… se topo con la falda escolar… con su mano desabotono la misma… y luego bajo el cierre… sus manos se posaron en la cintura de la oji miel… y suavemente con una muy leve presión… empezó a bajar… llevándose consigo la falda de la joven… Mío se acerco y con sus dientes quito la panti de la misma… sus manos empezaron a subir acariciando desde los pies de la joven hacia arriba… Mío se sorprendió al ver que la joven se sentó… y empezó a quitarle la blusa… /

(Ritsu)/quería verla una vez mas… desnuda… sus pequeñas manos… sacaron la blusa de la joven… la castaña se puso de rodillas para quedar cara a cara con al pelinegra… con sus manos alrededor de la cintura… las cuales subieron hasta el sostén… y torpemente lo quito… dejándolos al aire libre… bellos… suaves… blancos… perfectos… su labio se poso en una de ellos… mientras su mano bajo a quitar el pantalón de la oji gris… lo desabotono… y empezó a bajarlo… la joven le ayudo terminándolo de quitárselo junto con la panti… la castaña sintió como la joven se abalanzo suavemente sobre ella… guiándola a acostarse… la joven se coloco entre las piernas de la castaña… /

(Mío)/El cuerpo blanco y bien formado de Mío era el cómplice perfecto de aquella mano traviesa… que se adentraba en la castaña… culpable de los gemidos de ella… de hacerla sudar… eran sus manos que se aprovechaban de aquella sensibilidad en la joven…/

(Ritsu) /jamás había hecho el amor tantas veces en el día… lo sabia… la pelinegra solo quería sentir que lo había borrado a él de su piel… sabia que una de las características de Mío… era su inseguridad… y ella tenia que darle la seguridad… que ella necesitaba… la castaña sabia que no tenia nada de su parte… era una adolescente… no se espera nada de una mocosa de 16 años… tenia que demostrarle… que la única que estaba en su piel era ella… que la única que la hacia perder el juicio era ella…/ Mío…

(Mío) ¿Qué sucede?... /decía la joven que estaba sentada a la par de la castaña… y llena de sudor tambien… la miro…/

(Ritsu) otra vez… quiero que me hagas el amor otra vez… / se acerco a la pelinegra… se sentó sobre ella… puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la joven… luego con sus manos la acerco a ella… hasta tener respuesta de ella… sus labios se adueñaron de uno de sus pezones… sentía los brazos de ella presionarla contra aquel cuerpo blanco…/

(Mío)/era infinito ese deseo que sentía por aquella joven… el hecho que se lo hubiese pedido… la hacia sentir tan dueña de ella… fue imposible detenerse… y no hacerle el amor de nuevo…/

Ambas estaban cansadas… era la primera vez que Ritsu quedaba dormida después del sexo… ella estaba sudada completamente… Mío se coloco tras ella… junto a su cuerpo desnudo… le abrazo… y quedó dormida con ella…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Una vez mas…**

El teléfono sonaba… la castaña lograba escucharlo… pero el cansancio no la dejaba despertar… estiro la mano por la cama buscándolo… pero no encontraba nada… se sentó y busco su falda hasta encontrarlo en uno de los bolsillo… al ver quien era contesto inmediatamente…

(Ritsu) alo… salgo en quince minutos… ah… bien… ¿donde?... ¿la plaza?... bien… /mientras escuchaba la voz de Hideki… observaba a Mío de pies a cabeza… era tan bonita… tan suave…/ bueno nos vemos ahí en 30… esta mas lejos así que me tardo un poco mas… besos… /colgó el teléfono… y lo dejo caer en la cama… se acostó de nuevo… boca abajo…/

(Mío) ¿era él? /decía mientras se adentraba en el cuello y los cabellos de la castaña…/

(Ritsu) si… me espera en 30 en la plaza…/se levanto… pero Mío la jalo del brazo y la acostó pegada a ella… para que ambas se vieran a los ojos… como siempre la castaña enredo sus piernas en los de la pelinegra y acaricio los pies de la misma…/ tengo que irme… voy a ducharme…

(Mío) para que no sepa que estuviste conmigo… /miraba hacia otro lado… es que tenia vergüenza que viera su rostro por aquel reclamo… /

(Ritsu) es que tengo miedo que te lastime… es todo… no te molestes por favor… /se escondió como niña recién regañada entre el pecho y el cuello de la pelinegra…/

(Mío) perdón… tambien tengo que irme es solo que… no soporto pensar que el va…

(Ritsu) vamos a la plaza lo mas seguro es que miremos una película o algo así…

(Mío) si… es lo mas seguro /dijo lo mas tranquila posible… sabia que eso no era así… pero ella era más joven y veía las cosas de diferente manera…/

Ritsu se levanto se dio una ducha rápida… al salir se cambio, dejo los cabellos sueltos para que secasen mas rápido… se puso su uniforme… desordenado como siempre… Mío… estaba acostada… escuchando a la castaña alistarse para él… se sentó en la cama… sabia que lo que venia era difícil… el juicio de su padre… y se sentía culpable estar pensando en los celos que sentía… eso era importante… su padre por fin iba a salir… iban a limpiar el nombre de los Akiyama… y recuperar todo lo que les pertenece… y además esto de estar llevando doble vida era cansado… había terminado con Megumi… ahora ni ella ni sus hermanos podían ser chantajeados por nadie… todo estaba planeado… pero no lograba pensar en nada mas que… en Ritsu con él… ella estaba lista y su cabello húmedo hacia vérsele mas oscuro… y sus ojos mas claros… Mío estaba embobada… ¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta…?

(Ritsu) m-me voy… /se acerco a Mío para darle un beso…/ por favor no te enojes conmigo… seguro que no pasa nada… /decía tratando de convencerla… pero Mío estaba seria y no reaccionaba/

(Mío) voy estar bien… /no quería que Ritsu se sintiera mal… pero no podía evitarlo… ardía en furia…/ no estoy enojada con vos… pero estoy molesta… por esta situación y se que merezco estar en esta posición… yo…

(Ritsu) no mereces nada de esto… una persona dulce no merece esto… fue un error que yo cometí… y te estoy arrastrando… creo que al final es mejor que… /interrumpida/

(Mío) /no podía dejar ni tan siquiera lo dijera… tenia que evitarlo a toda costa… sello los labios de la castaña con los suyos… se miraron a los ojos… ella finalmente los cerro… y abrazo a la pelinegra… al sentir la falta de aire… se separo…/ jamás volvas a decirlo… no voy a dejar que me dejes…/la jalo… la acostó en la cama… entrelazo sus manos con las de ellas… se poso sobre ella… quedando al castaña entre sus piernas… acerco todo su cuerpo sobre el de ella… provocando un sonrojo de excitación en la joven… el aire de ella recién estaba agitándose… quería devorarla… beso ese tentador cuello… donde se posa el olor mas exquisito de todos.. se acerco a la oreja y la mordió… luego dijo suave al oído…/ es que te amo tanto… te deseo tanto… que no soporto pensarte con él /después de aquella aclaración… Mío le arrebato un beso… con posesión…/

(Ritsu)/era increíble… ¿Por qué en ella esas palabras eran lindas?... ¿Por qué con ella sentirse poseída era sentirse libre?... el aire faltaba… ambas se separaron…/ una vez mas… /dijo mirándole a los ojos/

(Mío) como ordene… /Mío devoro una vez mas aquel deseado cuerpo… aquel de el que nunca se cansaba… aquel que llevaba ese sabor… ese que no tenia nombre aun… ese que solo ella conocía… estaba cansada… su cuerpo no aguantaba mas…/

(Ritsu)/otra vez se había dejado de ella… era fácil caer… era tan bella… tan tentadora… lo sabia… tenia que irse… tenia que dejarla ahí…/

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Elegantes**

Hideki esperaba veía el reloj una y otra vez… hasta que la vio aparecer… estaba linda con su uniforme…

(Ritsu) perdón… pase viendo unos juegos… /le sonrió…/

(Hideki) bien… eh vamos… /le tomo la mano y camino…/

(Ritsu) "¬_¬ puedo caminar sola ¿sabias?... fastidioso" /pensaba mientras caminaban…/ ¿adonde vamos…?

(Hideki) vamos a comprarte un vestido…

(Ritsu) ¿vestido?... ni siquiera uso…

(Hideki) lo sé amor… pero es una ocasión especial… así que vas usarlo…

(Ritsu) "así por las buenas… cualquiera ¿no?..." bien…

(Hideki) al chica de la tienda es una miga mía… ya te tiene el vestido… así que solo vas a medírtelo… es perfecto para vos… /decía muy orgullosos de su elección…/

(Ritsu) ¿falta mucho…?

(Hideki) no… no falta mucho… es mas ya llegamos… /buscaba a alguien en el local… hasta que apareció…/ hola… es ella /señalo a Ritsu…/

(Ritsu) mucho gusto…

(Hideki) ella es Sawako… anda con ella… ve a probarte el diseño que escogí…

(Ritsu) bien…

Ritsu acompaño a la joven… quien le ayudo a medirse el vestido era realmente lindo… pero no dejaba de sentirse incomoda… era un vestido negro, de tirantes, hacia el corte justo después de los senos, luego quedaba suelto, de abajo no era recto, era como degrafilado, como con encaje en la parte suelta, era corto y bastante elegante, llevaba unas sandalias muy delicadas, de tirantes sobre el pie, y en le primer tirante llevaba una pequeña piedra de color blanco lila, cambiaba según la luz, el cabello quedo recogido, el flequillo fuera con unos mechones a los lados, una gargantilla muy fina y delicada, con un diamante blanco y pequeño, realmente se veía linda, un poco de brillo para los labios, para que no desapareciera esa adolescencia tan notable…

[Bueno gente trate de hacer la descripción tal cual estaba en mi mente, pero no se del diccionario de la moda y la confección así que use las palabras mas parecidas a lo que tenia en la mente, así que traten de imaginarlo lo mas que puedan, lo único que se que al final imaginaremos todos a una Ritsu muy linda…]

Cuando salió de donde estaban alistándola… lo vio a él quien tenía otra ropa… un traje muy elegante en violeta oscuro y una camisa blanca por dentro y unos zapatos negros, el cabello arreglado, estaba muy elegante y atractivo, cualquiera creería que es el hombre perfecto… Ritsu estaba deslumbrada por la belleza de ese hombre… realmente tenía un físico envidiable y deseable… la cuestión es que solo era eso… un hermoso cascaron…

(Hideki) estas sorprendente… en verdad llegue a pensar que este día nunca llegaría… ¿vamos mi reina? /estaba emocionado… es que para amar… no es necesario ser bueno… solo un ser humano…/

(Ritsu) vamos… /le tomo del brazo… estaba nerviosa en realidad no sabia que esperarse…/

(Hideki) ok… /un auto de color gris plata se estaciono frente a ellos…/ ¿Qué le pasa a este tipo?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Acaso hay un límite para cuidar a quien se ama?**

Del auto salieron 4 hombres de traje negro y lentes oscuros… dos agarraron a Hideki uno lo golpeo y otro tenia a Ritsu agarrada… que estaba afligida y lloraba por no poder hacer nada…

(Ritsu) ¡déjenlo!... ¡por favor…! ¡cobardes, animales cerdos…!

(Hideki)/los golpes no cesaban… no había dolor… solo aflicción… miedo… era insoportable no poder cuidarla… sus ojos estaban pesados… su cara la sentía presionada… su ropa sucia y rota… ¿acaso era imposible?... ¿en realidad no tenia derecho amar?... eso era frustrante… ver que se llevan a tu amor… es insoportable… sus ojos se cerraron… quedando el desmayado en la calle/

(Ritsu) ¡no me toques animal!... ¿Adonde vamos?... ¿Por qué me llevan a mi?... ¿Qué pasa carajos? /la incertidumbre es horrible…. Los hombres la bajaron del auto… frente a un hotel de lujo… la llevaron saludaron al portero… subieron al elevador… llegaron a una habitación… le hicieron entrar… pero ellos quedaron fuera… la castaña entro dudosa… al terminar de entrar a la habitación… lo que veía era… a Megumi con un revolver en la cabeza de de Mío…/ ¿Qué esta pasando?

(Megumi) nada… solo te invite a nuestra fiesta… /usaba un camisilla roja… y sus pantis del mismo color… estaba sentada en el mueble mas grande… con su mano derecha tenia la pistola… y con la otra abrazaba a Mío…/ nuestra invitada llego… pero que linda estas… bueno antes que empiece la fiesta te tengo una pregunta… ¿acaso no te pedí que no buscaras mas a mi novia… eh? /le apunto a la castaña…/

(Ritsu) si…

(Megumi) entonces ¡¿Por qué carajos la buscaste?... bueno… como soy buena gente y te entiendo… te voy a perdonar…

(Ritsu) no te estoy pidiendo perdón… /decía muy molesta… es que en verdad no la soportaba…/

(Megumi) ahhhh… que mocosa mas insoportable… /se acerco al oído de Mío… lo lamio…/ ¿por esta mocosa me dejaste…? /le dijo gritando…/ hay que ver que cuando sos tonta… lo sos… pero tengo una sorpresa… te voy hacer sentir… lo que yo sentí… /decía mientras seguía besándola…/

(Mío)/tenia miedo… Ritsu corría peligro… y era por su causa… Mío llevaba una blusa celeste de mangas largas y ajustada… y estaba en pantis de color blanco…/ por favor… ¡déjala ir!... fui yo la que la busque es mi culpa… fui yo la que te traicione…

(Megumi) ahhhh no soporto que la defiendas… ¿no te das cuenta que duele…? /el timbre sonó y nuevamente la puerta se abrió…/ ¡hey! Nuestro otro invitado llego… que bien ahora tendremos una cita doble… ¡estamos acá Takashi!

(Takashi) estoy acá… /el miraba con temor… al entrar y ver a su pequeña hermana… en las manos de aquella loca…/ ¡soltá a mi hermana!... ¡loca desquiciada…!

(Megumi) siempre me caíste tan mal… pero bueno… ¿Quién diría que un día te iba necesitar…? /moviendo el arma…/ sentate al lado de ella… ahí… exacto… bésala

(Takashi) no voy hacerlo… /decía muy serio…/

(Megumi) no me obligues a obligarte… bésala… y bien… con lengua y todo… /se reía a carcajadas…/

(Takashi) no voy hacerlo te dije…

(Megumi) bueno /le disparo a Mío en el pie izquierdo… no se escucho porque traía silenciador… están en un hotel… y no pretende acabar presa / te dije que no me obligaras… no me importa como este Mío… siempre y cuando este conmigo… /decía mirándole a los ojos a él/ bésala

(Takashi) /poso su mano en el cuello de la castaña… la atrajo hasta si… y la beso.../ "suaves" /pensó… la culpa apareció… le gustaba aquella chica desde que la vio… es solo que jamás se le hubiese cruzado por al mente… meterse con la novia de su hermana… se abrió paso con su lengua… y la castaña le siguió igual…/

(Ritsu) /miedo… eso tenia… miedo… esa tipa acababa de dispararle a Mío… estaba loca… y ahora obliga al hermano de Mío y a ella a besarse… ella siguió el beso de él… ambos temblaban… el aire falto… tuvieron que parar…/

(Megumi) en verdad hacen linda pareja… igual que nosotras… /con su mano libre acariciaba los senos de Mío… se sentía tan bien… mandar… tener a su mujer ahí… la verdad tenía que darle una lección… para que aprendiese que su lugar era con ella…/ Takashi… quítate la ropa… y ni se te ocurra negarte… o la bala ira al otro pie…

(Takashi) /como Megumi dijo el obedeció… quito su ropa… dejo ver su cuerpo… estaba muy bien cuidado… la piel era blanca como la de Mío…/ listo /dijo avergonzado y en voz baja… eso era humillante… desnudarse frente a su hermana… su hermanita…/

(Megumi) woow… lindo cuerpo… digno de un Akiyama… ahora desnúdala… /decía mientras seguía besando a Mío en el cuello…/

(Mío) eso no… /reacciono indignada… no quería que nadie tocara a Ritsu… aun si eso fuera recibir otro disparo…/

(Megumi) eso si…

(Mío) dispárame de nuevo si queres pero eso no… /no quería ver eso de nuevo… no quería sentir eso de nuevo… sabia cuales eran las intensiones de ella…/

(Megumi) amor… no soy tan estúpida… no te metas… porque si no le disparo a ella… y si te dispare a vos… que te amo… ¿Cómo no voy a dispararle a ella?... que la odio… pero tengo una idea… escoge… o la mato ahora y nos vamos… o que tu hermano le haga el amor… espero tu respuesta…

(Mío) /si eso no era el infierno… se le parecía… en voz suave logro decir…/ que se acueste con ella…

(Megumi) no te escucho…debes de decirme… quiero que le haga el amor… /decía burlándose… y dándole las indicaciones/

(Mío) quiero que le haga el amor… /decía con voz temblorosa… todo menos que la lastimara…/

(Megumi) bueno… entonces pedicelo a tu hermano… y por favor… que es la palabra mágica /no soporto la gente mal educada…/

(Mío) p-por favor… hacele el amor… /asintió a su hermano autorizándole… sabia que a él le gustaba… era una chica linda… las lagrimas empezaron a caer…/

(Takashi)/entendió… esa mujer iba dañar a cualquiera de las dos… ¿Cómo hacia?... tenia miedo… de que su hermana lo viese… disfrutando de aquello… era momento de hacerlo… esa tipa… iba lastimar a su hermanita…/ voy a empezar… /le dijo a la castaña/

(Ritsu)/asintió… tenia miedo… y si ella volvía a lastimar a Mío… ella era capaz de todo… si no hubiese sido tan estúpida de buscarla… esto no estaría pasando…/

(Megumi) esto va estar bueno… vamos a ver como Akiyama Takashi seduce a una mujer… bueno a ese prospecto de mujer…/señalo a Ritsu…/ ¡vamos! Quiero verlo…

(Takashi) /no es que se le hiciese difícil… él es un hombre… y ella una mujer… beso el cuello de ella… del lado donde Mío no veía… se acerco al oído de ella/ voy a cuidarte… lo prometo… /le dijo en voz suave… para que solo ella escuchara… un olor delicioso… una piel sabrosa…/

(Ritsu) /era difícil no sentir… el era muy atractivo… su piel era caliente… la boca de él temblaba… las manos de él empezaron a deshacerse de aquel lindo vestido… sintió la piel de él en sus senos… él la guio a acostarse… se coloco entre las piernas de ella… pareciese que él mundo había desaparecido… no era amor… eso estaba claro… era lujuria… tentación… deseo… eso era sexo… puro… pero sexo…/

(Takashi) /fácil… era tan fácil… olvidarse de todo… si… había culpa… producto de la traición… ninguno de los dos en realidad estaba siendo obligados… ahora lo entendía… esa era la sensación que siempre tuvo desde que la vio… atracción sexual…/

(Mío) /celos y envidia… rabia y odio… esos eran los sentimientos que abarcaban su alma… pensaba que hubiese sido mejor dejar que los matara a todos… porque verlos era morir lentamente… ahí estaba su hermano al que tanto admiraba… con su novia la que tanto amaba… ambos disfrutando… de ese sexo obligado… como si no estuviese ella ahí.../

(Megumi)/era el espectáculo más hermoso… Mío estaba sintiendo lo que ella sentía… estaba sufriendo como ella lo hizo…/

(Ritsu)/lo sentía… el se veía mágico… hermoso… era tan parecido a Mío… incluso para amar eran parecidos… sus ojos reflejan deseo… hambre… sus ojos azules brillaban… era difícil no dejarse llevar… son seres de carne y hueso… Megumi en realidad estaba ganando… estaba excitada… estaba disfrutando… de seguro Mío la dejaba… ahora que sabia que era un cualquiera… que disfrutaba el sexo en una situación así…/

(Takashi)/extremadamente deliciosa… era esa sensación… estar dentro de ella… besar esa piel… lamer esa piel… ver su rostro complacido… avergonzado por aquel placer… ambos estaban cansados… el limite había llegado…/

(Megumi)/satisfacción… eso era lo que sentía… la pelinegra estaba sufriendo tal cual ella lo había hecho… / ¿Qué horrible siente… cierto?... se siente una agonía inmensa… una profunda rabia… pero así es el amor… doloroso… y amargo… /se escucharon disparos… la puerta fue derribada… él apareció…/ ¡¿Hideki?... ¿como?

(Hideki) te advertí… te dije que si le hacías algo a ella… te mataba… e hiciste lo peor… te hubiese perdonado que la golpearas… pero que otro la tocara… eso no te lo perdono… eso no… /levanto el arma y disparo… dándole justo en la cabeza de Megumi…/ perra… /apunto a Mío…/ todo esto es tu culpa…

(Takashi) ¡no es su culpa…!

(Hideki) soy un hombre muy celoso… y estoy lleno de ira… /movió su arma de Mío hacia Takashi y le disparo…/ ya estoy acá… no hay de que preocuparse… /le decía a Ritsu…/ ¡cámbiate…!

(Ritsu)/estaba asustada… él acaba de matar a dos personas… tenia tanto miedo que matara a Mío… así que obedeció… se levanto y tomo el vestido negro…/

(Hideki) eso no… ese vestido no… ya te lo quito otro… /busco entre las ropas de Megumi… saco un blusa y un pijama en short… y se lo dio…/ esto… usa esto para mientras…

(Ritsu) bien… /su cuerpo temblaba…/

(Mío)/jamás había visto tanto miedo en una persona… ella estaba hundida en miedo… ella temblaba… ella era un niña miedosa de un matón… verla así… era peor que verla con otro… tenia en su cabeza el revolver de aquel hombre… veía a su hermano ahogarse con su propia sangre… no podía hacer nada…/

(Hideki) cuidado con lo que haces… si no termino de fundir al idiota ese… /decía muy serio y seguro de lo que hablaba…/

(Ritsu) e-estoy lista… vamos… /estaba muerta de miedo… Mío estaba sangrando y no podía hacer nada… el revolver de él en la cabeza de la pelinegra… si eso no era el infierno… tenia que parecérsele…/vamos… /le tomo de la mano… y lo guio fuera…/

.

.

.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ¿Qué les parecio? Todo un drama… Jajaja lo se… es un enfermo… pero lo va pagar… bueno ¿Qué tal?... estoy nerviosa…. Díganme que les pareció por faaaa…. Acaben con esta incertidumbre

Gracias por leerme…

Gambacho…


	9. Por vos

Olaaaa acá este cap. Espero les guste… a mi me encanto… aaaaaaaaaaa que nervios a mi gusto mucho… espero que lo disfruten… se les quiere… son lo +++++

K-on no me pertenece… pertenece a Kakifly

A leer

.

.

.

**Mío enamorada**

Estaban en el hospital de la ciudad… estaban curando el pie de Mío no había sido nada grave en realidad… pero tenia que cuidarse… pudo haberse infestado… su hermano estaba en coma… su hermana estaba justo a la par cuidándola… llevaban así ya mas de 3 semanas…

(Mío)/desesperación… que hacia ella… estaba ahí en el hospital… donde su hermano estaba casi muerto… sin poder hacer nada… sin saber anda de ella…/ soy una estúpida esto es mi culpa… si yo no hubiese sido tan estúpida de dejarme de esa idiota… todo esto…

(Nodoka) hubiera pasado igual… ustedes tenían dueños… y se enamoraron es todo… pero no podes dejarte caer ahora… ó ¿La vas a dejar a su suerte?... o la vas ayudar… ya paso un mes… /saco un pequeño papel con una dirección y se la dio a Mío…/ no todos los días se encuentra el amor… menos en tu situación… sabes a lo que me refiero…

(Mío) si… /voz suave…/ ¿el carro?

(Nodoka) lo imagine… acá están las llaves… de mi auto… el seguro conoce el tuyo y el de Takashi pero el mío no… buena suerte

(Mío) gracias… de verdad la necesito… /Mío llego a una zona desconocida… se adentro y quedo a unos metros del lugar… lo vio salir… el se subió en un coche negro… y se fue… Mío recibió una llamada…/ ¿alo?

(Nodoka) tranquila yo te aviso cuando este cerca… voy pasando… /decía a Mío dándole su apoyo… al final es su pequeña hermana…/

(Mío) /Vio una moto pasar… en la cual iba su hermana…/ gracias… /bajo del auto se acerco a la casa… toco el timbre…/

(Ritsu) ¿olvidaste algo?… ¿Mío?... deberías irte… /decía en tono preocupado…/ él puede volver… él de vez en cuando hace como si olvid… /interrumpida…/

(Mío) /fue inevitable verla y no besarla… la empujo hacia dentro de la casa… la contramino contra la puerta…/ te extrañe tanto… perdón… perdón… perdón… perdón por venir tan tarde…

(Ritsu)/eso era lo mejor que le había pasado en un mes… esos labios calmaban su ansiedad… estaba asustada de que él llegase… pero estaba prendida en su boca… era simplemente inevitable…/ es mejor… /beso/ que te vayas… /beso/

(Mío) que venga si quiere… y que me mate… pero te hago nuevamente mía aquí… y en su cama… perdón por usarte así… pero lo voy hacer… voy hacerte el amor acá… es que no voy aguantar mas… no puedo esperar mas… /su boca ansiosa de esa piel… su nariz ansiosa de ese olor… y sus manos ansiosa de ese cuerpo… la presiono contra la puerta con su cuerpo… ella había recobrado la confianza… la castaña se enrollo con sus piernas en las caderas de la pelinegra…/ ¿Dónde esta? ¿su cuarto?

(Ritsu)/¿Qué importaba que la estuviera utilizando?... la necesitaba… la deseaba… que la tomara ahí… o donde se le diera la regalada gana…/ al fondo a la derecha… /llegaron al cuarto… Mío se sentó en la cama dejando a la castaña sobre… la boca de ella devoraba los senos de la castaña… mientras la aprisionaba con sus brazos… esa era la sensación del amor… no había otra mas de cómo describir lo que era amar…/

(Mío)/amor… no era otra cosa… mas que amor… su sabor era inigualable… las manos de Mío se adueñaron nuevamente del cuerpo de Ritsu… la hacia suya en la cama de su enemigo… de nuevo borraba las sucias huellas de él… con las de ella… ahí estaban ambas cómplices de aquel arranque de amor… cosas de enamorados…/

Ambas quedaron en la cama… Mío estaba sentada y entre sus piernas estaba Ritsu recostada… sentía su calor… había sido grandioso… el mundo se detenía para ellas… Mío recibió una llamada… de Nodoka informándole de que él regresaba a casa…

(Mío) él esta volviendo… /empezó a vestirse/

(Ritsu) no voy a irme… él me encontraría…

(Mío) se que no lo ibas a hacer… y lo entiendo… pero voy a sacarte de acá… / beso a Ritsu en al boca… un beso profundo… una lengua traviesa adueñándose de la otra…/ voy a regresar… vamos a hacer esto bien… voy a sacarte de acá… /se escuchaba abrir la puerta…/ te amo… /le dio un beso y salió por la ventana…/

(Hideki) ¿Qué sucedió acá…?

(Ritsu) nada… me dormí…

(Hideki) ¿desnuda?...

(Ritsu) ¿acaso no puedo tratar de tentarte…? /eso de calmarlo era fastidioso… pero lo valía… ella volvió/ "y volvió por mi… esto lo vale…" ¿te molesta que lo hiciera…?

(Hideki)/sonrió maliciosamente… sabia que tenia que presionar un poco para que Ritsu lo entendiera… que ella lo amaba… y esa era la prueba… así que fue con ella… y le cumplió como hombre…/ woow… se siente lindo… bueno saber que lo entendiste… que me amabas… valió la pena

(Ritsu) "idiota… ¿amor?... así cualquiera ama… esto es insoportable… ¿acaso no piensa dormirse…?" si… realmente lo valió… /decía pensando en lo que había ocurrido con Mío/

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Quiero ser …**

Las cosas eran así… Mío se había convertido en la amante de Ritsu… llegaba justo cuando él se iba… entraba por la ventana… salía por al misma… era noche y Mío aun estaba con Ritsu

(Mío) las cosas van a mejorar pronto… lo prometo… estoy arreglando todo… en verdad esto va acabar… /decía acostada en la cama… entre las piernas de Ritsu de manera de quedar viéndole… sus senos quedaban contraminados contra el delgado abdomen de la joven…/ ¿estas segura de que esta de viaje…?

(Ritsu) dijo que iba a salir… pero en realidad… no se… puede que sea alguna mentira… que se yo… me gustaría saber si alguna vez hablaremos sin que me mires con ganas de violarme…

(Mío) /roja… muy roja…/ ¡Ritsu!... /mirando hacia otro lado…/ es que me es inevitable…

(Ritsu) jajaja me gusta que sea inevitable… /su rostro burlón cambio por uno serio/ ¿Qué estas planeando hacer?... yo necesito salir de esta cárcel… ¿puedo irme con vos hoy?... no lo aguanto mas… no quiero que me toque mas… mucho menos ahora… /dijo en un arrebato…/

(Mío) ¿mucho menos ahora?... ¿a que te referís con eso? /pregunto dudosa…/

(Ritsu) ahora que estas conmigo… se que solo tenemos una semana así… pero no soporto que me toque… solo… ¬/¬ solo quiero que me toque Mío… solo quiero una vida… con vos

(Mío) yo tambien… quiero una vida con vos… ¬/¬ ¿huirías conmigo hoy?... no tengo nada preparado…

(Ritsu) no quiero estar acá… estoy cansada de fingir… /acaricio el rostro de Mío y le insinuó que se acerara…/

(Mío)/sin dudarlo se acerco… subiendo entre las piernas de ella… rozando todo su cuerpo con el de ella… y besándola…/

(Ritsu) no quiero hacer el amor con Mío a escondidas… quiero que todos sepan… que estas en mi cama… que soy tu mujer… no quiero que seas mi amante nada mas… quiero que seas mi amor… ese amor que pueda presumir… ese amor que no necesite ser fingido… que todos sepan… que quien me hace… gemir… sudar… sos vos… quiero que me celes delante de todos… quiero eso… una vida juntas… quiero que seas mi hogar… /decía sonrojada y mirándole a los ojos…/

(Mío)/ ¿acaso no es el sueño de todo ser humano?... tener una bella mujer… ¿Qué te entregue su vida y su cuerpo?… ¿Qué te lo diga y que te lo demuestre?.../ entonces vamos… no voy ocultarme mas… que todos sepan que sos mi mujer y de nadie mas… vámonos de esta ciudad… y si es necesario de este país… tambien quiero una vida juntas… ¬/¬ q-quiero una… una… /muy pero muy pero muy colorada…/

(Ritsu) ¿una que?... no importa… te doy lo que sea… solo llévame con vos…

(Mío) entonces vamos… vestite… nos vamos ahora mismo…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Como sos**

Ritsu estaba llena de valor… ella estaba ahí arriesgándose por ese amor… ahora que sabia lo que era una vida sin ella… no podía dejarla… había que arriesgarlo todo… necesitaba dejar de ser la obsesión de Hideki… y deseaba desesperadamente ser él amor de Mío… no podía dejar que otra se quedara con ella… no podía resignarse a una vida fingida… eso no

Los nervios y el miedo se apoderaban de Mío… eso era realmente riesgoso… pero tenia que ser valiente… no había tiempo para ser cobarde… ella confiaba… y tenia que probarle que podía hacerlo… eso era de vida y muerte… estaban en el territorio de él… realmente era peligroso… ese era el momento de arriesgarlo el todo por el todo… tenia que cuidarla…

(Mío) /tomo aire…/ vamos… /tomo fuertemente la mano de Ritsu para darle confianza… la joven temblaba…/

(Ritsu)/era momento de perder el miedo… no podía tenerle miedo para toda la vida… él no podía arrebatarle su vida… su felicidad… sentir la mano de Mío era realmente confortante…/ vamos…

(Mío) /se dirigió a la ventana quedaba justo a un callejón solitario… bajaba por la ventana y luego ayudo a la castaña hacerlo… caminaron lo mas cautelosas posible… llegaron frente a una moto…/ ando en esta moto… ponéte este casco… no quiero que nadie te vea…

(Ritsu) si… /se subió en la moto… se abrazo del cuerpo de Mío… lo mas fuerte posible… para que nadie la alejase mas nunca de ella… su aire estaba acelerado…/

(Mío) bueno…. Vamos… /su cabello lo amarro en una cola… arranco la moto… una de color amarilla…/

El transito era de lo mas normal… ambas lograron alejarse… pasaron comiendo algo… ambas estaban calladas… Mío observaba a la castaña… estaba asustada… por mas que buscara rasgos de la hiperactiva y bromista… no había nada… estaba cubierto de miedo…

(Mío) vamos… /no servía de nada decirle que no tuviese miedo… si la pelinegra lo transpiraba… se levanto de la mesa y la tomo de la mano…/

(Ritsu)/sentía la piel de ella fría… tenia miedo… pero estaba mas llena de valor que la castaña misma… solo la siguió subió a la moto… y nuevamente se abrazo a ella…/

Se logro ver los condominios… donde estaba aquel nuevo apartamento que Mío había conseguido… ambas entraron… Mío cerró la puerta…

(Ritsu) ¿lo logramos?...

(Mío) parecer ser que si… pero no te emociones todavía… deja llamo a tu padre… para que venga

(Ritsu) ¿a mi papá?… en verdad quiero verlo… /decía mientras se sentaba en el sofá…/

(Mío) bueno le digo que venga mañana… y traiga tus documentos… para irnos de viaje… ¿te parecería bien…?

(Ritsu) claro… yo voy adonde vayas… eh… ¡Mío!…/llamo algo avergonzada/

(Mío) ¿Qué sucede?

(Ritsu) soy realmente egoísta… no pregunte por tu…

(Mío) él esta muerto… el no aguanto… murió en medio de esta semana…

(Ritsu) ah… lo siento… yo… yo… en verdad lo siento… yo… /¿Por qué no se lo dijo?... en realidad lo sabia… pero no era momentos para reclamos… ella se estaba arriesgando por ese amor que sentían…/

(Mío) ¿te gustaba cierto…? /No entendía porque reaccionaba con celos respecto a su hermano…/ perdón… no debí…

(Ritsu) todo está bien… no te preocupes… /sabia que los celos y la inseguridad de Mío… resurgían de nuevo… al final ella era así… y así la amaba…/ tu hermano era muy lindo… pero Mío… Mío vos sos perfecta para mi… te quiero… te amo… así exactamente como sos… valiente… esto va sonar cursi… y realmente me molesta que suene así… pero es la verdad… Mío es como el príncipe de las grandes historias de amor… pero como sos una chica… sos mi princesa… esa que me cuida… esa que pierde la razón en cuanto mi… la verdad me hace sentirme superior a todos… por la suerte de tenerte…

(Mío) ¿Ritsu?... eso es lindo… nunca nadie me dijo cosas así…

Mío se dio cuenta que Ritsu estaba dormida en el sofá… había sido un día… wow lleno de emociones… la pelinegra se preguntaba ¿Cómo era posible que ella viviera esto siendo tan chica?... tal vez si no la hubiese conocido… era horrible estar así… huyendo… tenia que darle una buena vida… un buen amor… cargo a Ritsu para llevarla a la habitación… le cambio la ropa por una limpia… luego se dio una ducha se cambio y se metió a la cama junto con ella…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Buenos días**

Se escuchaba el sonido de la mañana… los autos saliendo… los pájaros cantando… el calor de la mañana… Mío estaba despierta pero aun tenía los ojos cerrados…

(Hideki) ¿Pensas dormir toda la mañana…?

(Mío) /tenia que ser una pesadilla… abrió los ojos rogando que así fuera… pero no era un sueño… el estaba ahí sentado frente a ella… y a su lado Ritsu… / ¡Ritsu!

(Hideki) buenos días… tendré que aceptar que verte dormir es un espectáculo maravilloso… ¿no te parece amor?

(Ritsu) /estaba sentada en una silla justo al lado de él… no contesto a su pregunta… decidió callar…/

(Hideki) te hice una pregunta /dijo muy tranquilo/ ¡contesta! /dijo en un tono alto y ofensivo/

(Ritsu) si… me lo parece… /no podía negarlo… realmente lo creía…/

(Hideki) respuesta equivocada… /jalo el cabello de la joven haciendo que mirara hacia el techo… llevaba una navaja… y la paso por la garganta de ella sin lastimarla… yendo hacia abajo pasando entre los senos… y cortando la blusa de ella solo un poco… se detuvo justo después de los senos…/ cariño… por favor comprende que todo esto lo hago por vos… cometiste un error y ahora bueno… todos los errores tienen consecuencias… y no creas que solo porque te quiero… lo paso por alto… aunque tal vez si te portas bien… podría perdonarte…

(Mío) ¿acaso no entendes que no te quiere?... te tiene miedo… /decía tratándole de convencer…/

(Hideki) la única equivocada sos vos… ahhhh esto seria el sueño hecho realidad de todo hombre… digo… dos bellas mujeres… en ropas menores… todo un sueño… excepto por un problema… un maldito problema… /se dirigió a Ritsu que aun no la soltaba…/ que nadie quiere ver a su mujer con su amante y menos si es otra mujer… /dijo en gritos… la volteo a la castaña para que lo mirase a los ojos… le beso en la boca…/ ahhhh Ritsu… y yo que iba a pedirte que te casaras conmigo… bueno no se… después de que acabaras la escuela… claro… estaba haciendo un buen negocio… las cosas iban bien… tenias que arruinarlo todo… ¿sabes todo lo que hice para estar a tu lado?... Ritsu si yo no te amara tanto… las cosas quizás no hubiesen llegado hasta aquí… siempre fuiste la única… mi sueño siempre fue meterte en mi cama para siempre…

(Ritsu) suena a pesadilla… /decía molesta… aunque aun tuviese miedo…/

(Hideki) deberías entenderlo ya… nos pertenecemos… nacimos para estar juntos… yo te amo tanto… /besaba el cuello de la castaña…/

(Ritsu) me hartaste… me aburriste… no te soporto… /decía sin emoción alguna…/ me aburrí de esto… yo no se que hacer… ni siquiera me agradas… ni si quiera te tengo lastima… ya no se que esperar… yo solo soñaba con salir de la escuela… ganarme una beca por buen deportista… y ahora me estas diciendo de una vida juntos… esto es fastidioso

(Hideki) ¿Y con ella…?... ¿con ella si?

(Ritsu) yo que se… tengo 16 años… ¿Cómo se supone que voy a saber esas cosas?... ¿Qué no se supone que yo estoy en edad de enamorarme?... ¿Por qué las cosas tienen que ser tan extremas?... ¿Por qué llegar a este punto?... arruinaste mi vida… yo tendría que estar en mi escuela… hablando de mi aventura… de mi primer amor… no tendría que estar acá… no tendría que estar huyendo… mis padres tendrían que preocuparse por cosas… cosas simples… tendrían que regañare porque salgo con una chica mas grande que yo… tendrían que regañarme porque deje una materia ó porque me levanto tarde… pero están en casa preocupados… rogando que haya escapado… ¿Qué padre quiere eso? /la decepción se notaba en su tono de voz/

(Hideki) bueno… yo se que las cosas se dieron de manera diferente Ritsu… pero es que no lo entendías… tenia que hacértelo ver…

(Ritsu) no lo entiendo… ¿Quién dijo que teníamos que estar juntos?... ¿Quién?

(Hideki) el corazón… te amo desde que naciste… te he deseado… te he esperado…

(Ritsu) estoy harta de esto… si vas a hacernos algo… hacelo ya… esto es desesperante…

(Hideki) todo por culpa de ella… /señalo a la pelinegra con la navaja…/ si vos no te hubieras metido en mi camino… ella me amaría a mi… voy a matarte… /el respiraba de manera agitada… y el odio que tenia hacia Mío…/

(Ritsu) hay que ver que sos un idiota… /todo menos que la tocara… a ella no… a Mío no…/

(Hideki) ¿idiota yo…? /las lagrimas empezaron a salir…/ ¿idiota yo?... /se levanto de un solo… tenia a Ritsu del cabello la jalo y al levanto con él… la contramino con la pared… dejándola de espalda… luego se acerco a su oreja y la lamio…/ si supieras cuanto te amo… no dijeras nada esto… yo… /sus manos empezaron a tocarla… su mano empezó a entrar en su ropa interior…/

(Mío)/otra vez no… Mío se había preparado por si esto llegaba a suceder… se levanto lo más silencioso posible… el estaba distraído… saco debajo de la cama una llave de tuercas… lo suficiente grande para golpearle… sin pensarlo dos veces… y sin tener mas que rabia por aquel sujeto… dejo ir su ira en esa llave dándole en la cabeza…/

(Hideki)/solo sintió todo apagarse… cayo al suelo… el golpe había provocado una herida en la cabeza… el estaba sangrando…

(Mío) /Mío tomo la mano de Ritsu… y salieron del cuarto a la sala… Mío tomo el teléfono con la otra mano… llamo a la policía… y luego a Nodoka para contarle lo que había pasado… le dio indicaciones que no saliera de ahí… que la esperara que si al policía llegaba no dijera que tenia una relación sentimental e intima con Ritsu… al terminar la llamada… se sentó junto con Ritsu en el sofá mas grande… ella se recostó en las piernas de la pelinegra…/ ¿estas bien?... deberíamos llamar a tus padres…

(Ritsu) si claro… Mío /llamo a la pelinegra…/

(Mío) ¿Qué sucede?... /pregunto algo preocupada…/

(Ritsu) gracias… por salvarme… Mío lo que dije…

(Mío) es la verdad… tendré que esperar… lo sé… siempre lo supe… /sabia que ella era joven… demasiado para ella en la edad que estaba…/

(Ritsu) es que yo en verdad siento que te amo… y tengo miedo que no me ames porque soy… bueno porque yo soy…

(Mío) ya es muy tarde… yo siento una necesidad enorme de tenerte a mi lado… yo tambien siento que te amo… y tengo miedo… de solo ser tu primer amor… y no el único… ni el ultimo… pero bueno… no te apresures… lo vas averiguar con el tiempo… espero el veredicto final sea a mi favor… /le dio una sonrisa/

(Ritsu) /la razón por la que la amaba era esa… esa manera tan detallada de pensar en ella siempre… eso era amor… nunca lo dudo…/ ya lo decidí quiero estar con vos…

(Mío) vamos a hacer las cosas bien… lo prometo… /se escuchaban las sirenas… la policía llego al apartamento…/ ola… él esta en la habitación…

(policía) necesitare sus declaraciones… a este tipo se le busca por asesinato… es una suerte que estén con vida… necesito al declaración de ambas… ¿su nombre y su edad por favor?

(Mío) Akiyama Mío, 20 años… /saco su documento de identificación…/

(Policía) ¿y la joven? /señalo a Ritsu/

(Mío) su nombre es Tainaka Ritsu, 16 años…

(policía) bueno como es menor de edad… esperaremos a sus padres… ellos denunciaron a ese hombre… nadie sabia que estaba en esta ciudad… ese tipo es peligroso… el Sr. Tainaka ¿tardara en venir? /pregunto ansioso…/

(Sr. Tainaka) aquí estoy… /corrió hacia Ritsu y le abrazo…/ ¿estas bien? /la joven lloraba en sus brazos…/ tranquila… papá esta acá… perdón… no pude cuidarte… no pude cuidarlos…

(Ritsu) ¿cuidarnos? ¿Qué paso papá? /estaba preocupado… algo había pasado que ella no sabia…/ ¿Qué paso?

(Sr. Tainaka) bueno el día que fue por tu ropa… nosotros nos negamos… le dijimos que no podía hacerlo… él no quería oírnos… saco una navaja y se la incrusto a tu hermano en el abdomen…

(Ritsu) /se puso a llorar de nuevo… pero esta vez mas berrinchuda…/ no quiero que le pase nada a Satoshi

(Sr. Tainaka) tranquila el esta bien… él esta presumiendo su herida… así que no debes preocuparte… mas que en decir la verdad acerca de ese tipo… /abrazaba a su hija… y junto con ella dieron la declaración a la policía… quien ordenaron… que Ritsu fuese vista por un Psicólogo…/

Ese día acabo entre declaraciones… y mas declaraciones… Nodoka se había encargado del caso… Ritsu volvió a casa con sus padres… y Mío quedo en su apartamento… después de que la policía tomara todas las pruebas… Hideki fue trasladado al hospital psiquiátrico… su problema era dependencia emocional… ahí pagaría su condena… por acoso y abuso en una menor… y por otros crímenes que él cometió… sin derecho a juicio por buen comportamiento…

En el hospital Psiquiátrico se encontraba Hideki… dentro de una camisa de fuerza… por ser violento… se la pasa gritando el nombre de Ritsu… razón por la que lo tienen que sedar… según su medico… Hideki le cuenta un cuento de hadas…una historia de amor… en el cual los protagónicos son él y Ritsu… Los Tainaka recibieron todo el dinero que era de Hideki… como recompensa a los daños… ya que él había dejado ese dinero para Ritsu en caso de que muriera… y como no lo puede utilizar en donde esta… se les dio a quien pertenece por derecho legitimo… una cantidad exagerada de dinero… todo esto fue resuelto en una semana… por Nodoka…

.

.

.

¿Qué les pareció?... ¿estuvo bueno?... espero sus reviews si no moriré en la agonía de no saber que les pareció… solo queda el ultimo capitulo y dos especiales que espero disfruten…

Gracias nos leemos en el otro cap.


	10. Eramos dos Final

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa que nervios… acá nuestro ultimo cap. Luego vienen los especiales… a ver que les parece este final… espero lo disfruten como yo lo hice… gracias a ustedes logre terminarlo… porque son lo ++++…. a leer…

k-on pertenece a kakifly

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Las cosas como deben de ser**

Ritsu volvió a la escuela… se puso al día… ella no había dicho el verdadero motivo por el cual dejo de ir… solo dijo que había ido donde su abuela y ya… ella volvió a ser la perezosa y la payasa de la clase… solo que ahora llevaba buenas notas… era viernes y este sábado cumplía 17 años… no estaba muy animada… después de la escuela iba a su casa comía algo y luego su madre la acompañaba a ver al psicológico… esa rutina era agotadora… lo único que quería era olvidarse de ello… al regresar a casa ella estaba ahí… Mío estaba ahí… linda y muy elegante… llevaba una pantalón negro formal… una blusa blanca de mangas largas ajustada a su figura… y unos zapatos negros tambien altos… se veía realmente linda

(Mío) bienvenida… /estaba nerviosa… los padres de Ritsu la trataban bien… pero no terminaban de convencerse de los sentimientos de ella hacia la castaña…/

(Ritsu) ¡Mío!… ¬/¬ estas demasiado linda… estas tratando de seducirme… /decía en tono burlón…/

(Mío y los Srs. Tainaka) ¡Ritsu! /Mío estaba totalmente colorada…/

(Ritsu) jajaja si vieran sus caras…

(Sr. Tainaka) anda cambiarte… y luego bajas…

(Mío) y-yo espero acá…

(Ritsu) bien… ya regreso… /la castaña subió a su habitación… tomo un baño rápido para quitar lo sucio del día… se cambio… no podía estar fea… no cuando Mío se puso tan linda para ella... tambien tenia que verse linda… tomo una vestido azul obscuro… y unas sandalias blancas muy delicadas... se agarro el cabello en una cola… dejando fuera su flequillo… su cabello era mas largo… puso un poco de brillo en sus labios… bajo las escaleras…/

(Mío) /hermosa… como ninguna otra… estaba bella… era irresistible… ella se veía realmente hermosa… cada vez estaba mas segura… de todo… la amaba en todas sus versiones…/ estas linda…

(Sr. Tainaka)/aclaro su garganta… tenia que aceptarlo su hija estaba espectacular… bueno no esperaba menos de su hija… no es porque fuera su hija… pero era la más linda…/ vení aquí… junto conmigo… Akiyama san quiere hablar con nosotros… la escuchamos /el sabia que era lo que la pelinegra iba a decir… pero tenia que ver realmente cuales eran sus intenciones con su hija… es una chica universitaria… y su hija es una escolar…/

(Mío) /estaba nerviosa… eso era el infierno… la mirada de los padres de Ritsu eran matadoras… tenia que armarse de valor… tomo aire y empezó…/ bueno… yo quería hablar con ustedes… acerca de… Ritsu y de mi… y-yo… ¡estoy enamorada de ella!.../lo soltó de un solo…/ se que soy mas grande… y que es difícil de creerlo… pero tengo intenciones serias y correctas hacia su hija… estoy acá… para pedir permiso para… cortejarla… yo quiero que ella sea mi novia… pero quiero su permiso…

(Ritsu)/ella había ido para pedir permiso… para estar juntas… la castaña recordó cuando ella se lo prometió… ella le prometió que harían las cosas bien… y ahí estaba… colorada… pidiéndole permiso a sus padres…/

(Sr. Tainaka) bien… bueno… esto es extraño… sin afán de ofender… claro esta…

(Mío) no se preocupe… lo entiendo /estaba nerviosa… totalmente nerviosa…/

(Sr. Tainaka) ¿Qué pensas de esto? /pregunto a la castaña…/ ¿queres esto?... ¿queres estar con ella? /el sabia que era una decisión de ella… lo que menos quería era obligar a su hija… pero Mío se había ganado su respeto… esa joven había ido hasta su casa a pedir permiso para salir con su hija…/ ¿entonces?

(Ritsu) yo quiero pa… en verdad quiero /moría de ganas por estar con Mío… por ser su novia oficial…/

(Sr. Tainaka) bueno… entonces tenes mi permiso… y el de mi mujer… que tal si dan una vuelta… por favor tráela temprano… que no pase de las ocho… ¿se entiende?

(Mío) s-si señor… /no podía creerlo… el había concedido su petición…/ vamos… con permiso… /los Srs. Tainaka las despidieron en la puerta de la casa…/

(Sr. Tainaka) esto es raro… siempre pensé la vería salir con un chico… /decía extrañado pero feliz/

(Sra. Tainaka) tambien lo creo… aunque esa chica es linda… te das cuenta que no seremos abuelos… digo por parte de Ritsu…

(Sr. Tainaka) mmm… no lo había pensado… ¿crees que hice mal? /dijo dudando/

(Sr. Y Sra. Tainaka) /ambos se miraron a los ojos… y al unísono…/ no… es una buena chica… /ambos regresaron a la casa…/

Mío y Ritsu tuvieron su primera cita oficial… y Mío regreso a Ritsu a la hora indicada…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La persona correcta**

Después de que Ritsu salió de la escuela… dos años pasaron ella tenia ya 19 años… Mío recién cumplía 24 años… ambas sentían que su relación era estable… Mío estaba preparada… era el día… ella era la persona correcta… estaba decidida… iba pedírselo… fue a la joyería… compro un anillo… estaba nerviosa… tenia que usar sus mejores ropas… el mejor restaurante… lo suficiente bueno para que a ella le gustase… tenia que planearlo bien… iba a hacerlo de la manera mas ordenada…

Primero la joyería….

(Mío) buenos días… podría ver los anillos… l-los de compromiso /decía muy nerviosa y colorada…/

(joyero) /era un hombre mayor… y de amable sonrisa/ ¿Qué tipo de chica es?... ¿su color de ojos?... ¿su carácter?... ¿es mas alta o mas baja que usted?... ¿es del tipo mas deportivo o casual?

(Mío)eh… es muy linda… tiene los ojos como el color de… de la miel pura… es mas baja que yo de estatura… es hiperactiva… es un tanto burlona… es presumida… arrogante… es orgullosa tambien… siempre piensa en mi en todo… es muy sociable… muchísimo más que yo… su cabello no es largo… pero tampoco es corto… y lo demás no tengo idea… solo se que me enloquece… cree que soy demasiado cursi… creo que lo cree…

(joyero) tambien creo que lo cree… pero tambien creo que le gusta mucho eso de usted… vamos a ver… /el señor empezó a buscar entre todos los anillos… y saco tres… uno de piedra blanca, otro de piedra blanca y otro de piedra blanca…/ escoja uno…

(Mío) los tres se parecen…

(Joyero) pero no son iguales… acérquese y lo notara… mire este…

(Mío) tiene el reflejo como… como el color de sus ojos… /dijo sorprendida… el anillo al chocar con la luz reflejaba el color de los ojos de la castaña…/

(joyero) ahora mire este… /se lo mostro/

(Mío) tiene muchos colores… al contraste con la luz… parece una fiesta… brillan como su sonrisa…

(joyero) ahora mire este… debería llevar este… le aseguro que es el que mas le gustara…

(Mío) /lo miro el anillo al chocar con la luz tenia reflejos opacos en gris y en negro… como sombras… el blanco era el que mas resaltaba/ este no me parece que de con ella…

(joyero) no… es que este se parece a usted… así cuando su novia vea el anillo… se recuerde de usted… y de lo mucho que la ama… la idea de un anillo de compromiso… es recordarle a la mujer amada… que se le ama… que hay alguien comprometido a ese amor… y que mejor manera de hacerlo que con un anillo que le recuerde a usted… créame… quedara más encantada que si lleva uno de estos

(Mío)/el joyero la había convencido… Mío era una persona insegura y celosa… quería asegurar siempre aquel amor… quería que todos vieran que ella tenia dueño… que no estaba sola… así que decidió llevarlo… era realmente lindo y sencillo…/ l-lo llevo…

(joyero) buena elección señorita… vera que ella queda satisfecha… si no le devuelvo el dinero… /decía muy seguro/

(Mío) gracias… /salió de la joyería… ahora debía buscar un lugar… un lugar ideal…/ ahora debo buscar el lugar… debe ser perfecto… justo para ella…

(Ritsu) /estaba en su casa viendo televisión… aburrida… se preguntaba porque Mío no le había llamado en todo el día… la extrañaba…/ ahhh esto apesta… estoy aburrida… Mío ¿Dónde estas? /se retorcía de desesperación… por no saber de Mío/

(Mío) /había encontrado el lugar perfecto… solo faltaba encontrar quien haría la comida… y comprarle un vestido… uno para la castaña y otro para ella… así que se dirigió a ver las tiendas… Mío sintió que el teléfono vibro… al verlo supo que era Ritsu… debía contestarle… si no insistiría toda la tarde…/ o-ola ¿Cómo estas? /decía nerviosa.., tenia miedo de arruinar la sorpresa…/

(Ritsu) " ¿Por qué estará tan nerviosa…?" eh… no me has llamado en toda la mañana… ¿Por qué estas nerviosa?... ¿alguien te esta coqueteando?... es eso ¿cierto? /¿Qué más podía decir?... estaba celosa era lo cierto… necesitaba saber que pasaba… sabia que Mío no coquetearía con nadie… pero sabia que todos coqueteaban con ella… eso no lo soportaba…/ ¿con quien estas?

(Mío)/dejo ir una risada/ estas celosa… puedo notar tus celos en tu tono de voz… tranquila… no voy a dejar que nadie me seduzca… no estés celosa… mis ojos solo pueden verte a vos… ¿de acuerdo?

(Ritsu) bien… ¿vas a venir?

(Mío) nos vemos hoy en la noche… es mejor que descanses…

(Ritsu) ¿vas a violarme?

(Mío) ¡Ritsu! N-no lo digas así… /avergonzada/

(Ritsu) bien… te espero… no me dejes esperando demasiado tiempo… /decía aun dudosa… y desanimada… no le gustaba ver a Mío misteriosa… porque no la veía en todo el día…/

(Mío) besos… /colgó el teléfono… se rio un poco… sabia que Ritsu estaba desesperada… y aun mas celosa… fue en busca de la persona que haría la comida ideal… y los músicos…/ esta todo listo… los nervios están matándome… tranquila… todo va salir bien… /hablaba sola por la calle dándose animo a si misma… la gente la miraba raro…/

El momento había llegado… Mío mando a la casa de Ritsu un paquete… la cual al recibirlo solo lo abrió emocionada… Mío la conocía bien… así que la dedicatoria iba dentro en un trozo de papel grande… el cual llevaba el perfume de Mío… era una caja color ocre… traía un arreglo de seda… un vestido azul negro de tirantes un poco gruesos… el cuello cuadrado… haciendo el corte en medio… traía aparte el detalle que colocaría en ese sitio… de color plata justo como las sandalias… es un vestido que llega un poco más arriba que la rodilla… dejándolas al descubierta… la parte de abajo del vestido trae detalles de encaje azules oscuro… dejando el cuerpo ajustado de la joven… dejando lucir su cuerpo… ella leyó la nota que venia dentro… traía su increíble olor… _nota: pasaran por vos a las 8 pm… arréglate linda para mi… te amo… no me hagas esperar demasiado… con todo mi amor Mío… tu Mío… _dejo marcado un beso en el papel… Ritsu comenzó a alistarse… primero tomo un baño… luego se alisto completamente… se veía linda con ese vestido… una diadema de color plata venia junto con los accesorios… dejaba al descubierto su deslumbrante mirada… su cabello era mas largo… llegaba justo después de los hombros… estaba lista… no sabia en realidad que pasaba… no era su cumpleaños… tampoco el de Mío… la castaña estaba segura que era su aniversario… pero en realidad no tiene idea de nada… su madre le llamo… diciéndole que una lujosa limosina la esperaba… Ritsu bajo en seguida… sus padres quedaron boquiabiertos… vaya que su hija era linda… cosas de familia… un Sr. Muy educadamente pregunto por Ritsu… le indico que la llevaría con Mío… Ritsu subió a la limosina… que era realmente elegante… justo el tipo de Mío… la limosina fue por un lugar donde no conocía… llegaron a una enorme casa… muy elegante… uno de los empleados la dirigió adonde estaba la pelinegra…

(Mío)/la vio entrar… desconfiada… pero hermosa… había elegido el vestido correcto… justo para ella… elegante pero de acuerdo a su edad… se veía encantadora… los ojos de Mío estaban deslumbrados ante tal espectáculo/

(Ritsu)/logro localizarla… la castaña estaba impactada… realmente era una princesa… fina… elegante… bella… no habían palabras para describir lo linda que estaba… se acerco a ella… quedando justo ante sus ojos… Mío llevaba un vestido violeta… hacia una exquisita combinación con su piel… el vestido tenia un cuello en V… y favorecía a los atributos de la joven… era largo y elegante… dejando ver un poco de la pierna al caminar…/ estas bella… wau estoy sorprendida…

(Mío) estas perfecta… superaste mi imaginación… y lo trajiste… ese olor que me enloquece… vamos… /la tomo de la mano… y la llevo con ella… podía notar que la castaña estaba nerviosa…/

(Ritsu)/no tenia idea del porque aquel hermoso espectáculo… estaba nerviosa…/ ¿adonde vamos?

(Mío) shuu… solo seguime… /llegaron a la enorme terraza de aquella casa… se podía ver el cielo estrellado… y se podía ver la ciudad entera…/

(Ritsu) sorprendente…

(Mío) vamos… toma asiento… /ayudo con la silla para que la castaña se sentara… y luego tomo asiento a su lado… de tal manera de quedar cerca de ella y de frente…/ bueno… comamos… espero te guste la cena que escogí… para esta noche…

(Ritsu) seguro que si… /podía seguir pensando en que era lo que sucedía… ó simplemente dejar que Mío imaginara el resto de la velada por ella…/ esto es hermoso… /leve sonrojo/

(Mío) ¿estas molesta porque no te llame en todo el día? /sonrió avergonzada/

(Ritsu) si me besas se me quita el enojo… /sonrió maliciosamente… sabia que Mío caía ante esa sonrisa que le daba…/ ¿Te vas a disculpar? Ó… /interrumpida… Mío la beso ferozmente devoro la boca de la castaña… quien se derritió ante los labios de Mío… como la enloquecía… los besos de Mío eran mágicos… ahí estaba sus lenguas eran cómplices… en aquel beso…/

(Mío)/ahhh esa boca… que tenia que la enloquecía… ese sabor… esa suavidad… iba volverse loca de tanto desear… el aire faltaba… ¿Por qué razón el ser humano necesitaba respirar?... justo cuando esta en esa boca… ¿Por qué se necesita el aire?... se separaron…/ te amo…

(Ritsu) tambien te amo…

El mesero llego y empezó a servir… la comida era justo el tipo de comida que Ritsu gustaba… todo era como a ella le gustaba… se escuchaba una banda muy buena al fondo… todo era perfecto era el momento… ese era la hora adecuada… Mío estaba preparada… estaba lista para hacerlo… se acerco a Ritsu le dio un beso…

(Mío) Ritsu… Tainaka Ritsu… ¿te casarías conmigo? /pregunto nerviosa… estaba de rodillas en frente de la castaña…/

(Ritsu)/estaba perpleja… no se lo hubiese imaginado… pensaba que solo vivirían juntas… pero ella estaba ahí… sorprendiéndola una vez mas… el vestido callo como agua por su pierna dejándola al descubierto… blanca y perfecta… tan deseable…/ Mío… si… acepto… / ¿Cómo negarse a una manera tan linda de hacer las cosas?... es que Mío era así… clásica y moderna a la vez… eso era hermoso…/ acepto… /se acerco a la pelinegra y le beso/

(Mío)/ella dijo que si… dijo que si…. Saco el anillo de la cajita… y lo puso en su dedo… ella estaba deslumbrada… y se le escucho decir…/

(Ritsu) ¿Cómo sabias mis gustos en estas cosas?... es perfecto… tiene todo de Mío… gracias… Te amo… soy el ser más feliz esta noche /estaba emocionada… era lindo saber que alguien te había incluido en su vida… pero era mejor saber que ya formabas parte de su futuro…/

Ambas estaban felices… de repente las estrellas se fueron… y la lluvia se auto invito al compromiso de las dos… Mío se quedo pasmada… todo había sido perfecta y una lluvia en medio del verano lo arruinaba todo… en cuanto a la castaña… eso no podía ser mas perfecto… ¿Cómo habrá hecho para que lloviera?... todos se entraron y seguido se fueron excepto por un loco baterista que tocaba bajo la lluvia… luego otros tres se acercaron… y tacaron tipo acústico… sin amplificador ni nada…

(Batero) tranquilas… vayan… que yo seguiré con mi trabajo… ustedes celebren… /dijo y luego se dedico a tocar… junto con un guitarrista, un bajista y un tecladista que habían quedado… la música comenzó a sonar…/

(Mío) vamos… /entraron a la mansión… dejaron la puerta abierta para que los músicos entraran… y para que se escuchara la música… ambas llegaron a una habitación enorme… con una cama gigante… no iba resistirse… su cabello estaba mojado… y sus piernas al aire libre… era irresistible… quito su propio vestido… y quedo desnuda al terminar de quitar su panti… se acerco a la castaña… y quito su vestido… dejo al aire los senos de al misma… sus manos recorrieron cada centímetro que había entre los senos y las caderas de la joven… para luego quitar las pantis de ella… al llegar abajo y terminar de quitarlas… guio a la joven a que se sentara e la cama… quito delicadamente las sandalias… luego su boca… beso desde los pies… recorriendo… por todo el cuerpo hasta llegar a la boca de la castaña… puso una de sus rodillas en la entrepierna de la joven… la tomo del cuello la acerco a ella y la beso… su cabello mojado despedía ese olor que tanto amaba… con la fuerza del beso… la empujo a que se acostara en la cama… la boca de Mío recorrió aquel cuerpo una y otra vez… sus manos se apoderaron… del placer de la castaña… provocando su música favorita… sus gemidos… el aire entrecortado de ella…/

(Ritsu) /¿Cómo lo sabia?... todo desaparecía… cuando estaba en sus brazos… no importaba mas nada… que hiciera lo quería con ella… era imposible resistirse a esa piel… sentir sus senos… tocando mi cuerpo… su boca devorando la mía… sus ojos grises… llenos de lujuria…/

(Mío) / podía sentir el materia del anillo en su cuerpo… podía ver el rostro colorado… podía sentir su humedad… podía sentir su piel erizarse… por ella… eso era lo mejor… era inexplicable… sentirla llegar al limite… escucharla llegar al limite… verla rendida en el limite… y aun deseosa de mas… podía ver a la castaña cansada… se acostó al lado de ella… y esta se acostó en su pecho…/

(Ritsu)/amaba estar así… y saborearlos… esos hermosos senos… era deliciosos… dormir en sus brazos… eran el mejor arrullo… esa música de su corazón latir… escuchar la respiración agitada… era perfecto en ese momento… de verdad estaba cansada… no le gustaba dormir después del sexo… pero la lluvia y el cuerpo tibio de Mío… no ayudaban mucho… era mas un deseo que el propio cansancio… se dejo caer en ella… y que mejor confort que los brazos de quien se ama…/

(Mío) se durmió… /le beso y quedo dormida con ella…./

.

.

.

**El juramento**

Un traje negro pantalón y blusa blanca y chaqueta en negro elegante, ajustado a la figura, su cuerpo estaba totalmente dibujado en aquel traje negro… que vestía y resguardaba la belleza de Mío usaba una cola alta… dos mechones a los lados de su flequillo… zapatos de tacos altos de color negro…

Un vestido blanco corto y apompado… un listón alrededor de su cintura… la blusa del vestido era en tubo… dejando la parte alta del pecho al descubierto… el desnudo de sus hombros… combinaba perfecto con el de sus piernas… llevaba unos zapatos altos… que hacían juego con aquel vestido blanco… su cabello recogido en una cola quedando esta arropando el hombro derecho…

Ambas estaban realmente bellas… parecía un cuento de princesas

Era un compromiso mutuo… ambas estaban declarando ser una de la otra… ser una sola… estaban jurando amarse… por siempre… el abogado explicaba a ambas lo que significaba… estar casadas… no era un juego… era un compromiso… un juramento… todo lo que le pasaba a una le pasaba a la otra… cuando una caía… la otra estaba para levantarla… ese juramento estaba formado… por amor, compromiso, confianza, deseo, pasión… estaban dando un paso grande… era un compromiso para una vida juntas…

(Mío) yo Akiyama Mío te acepto como mi compañera de vida… para apoyarte siempre… para amarte… respetarte… siempre /decía mientras tomaba las manos de la joven…/

(Ritsu) yo Tainaka Ritsu te acepto Akiyama Mío… como mi compañera de vida… como mi amante… como mi amor… me entrego a vos para ser parte de tu vida… y prometo hare lo posible por corresponder tanto amor… por cuidar de mi siempre… voy a dar todo de mi para cuidarte… y hare mi mejor esfuerzo por ser la mujer que mereces… /sonreía… y unas lágrimas empezaron a caer…/

(Mío) no llores…

(Ritsu) no estoy llorando… me están sudando los ojos /decían con un leve sonrojo…/ Te amo /abrazo a la pelinegra con fuerza/

(Mío) yo tambien te amo…

La fiesta era genial… todos querían bailar con las novias… el día fue realmente agotador… ambas estaban cansadas… entraron a su casa ya casadas… Mío quito al ropa de Ritsu y viceversa… ambas se tomaron de las manos… y luego entre besos y caricias una vez se amaron la una a la otra…

El sol apareció invadiendo la cama de ambas… empezó a calentar los pies de ambas… que yacían enredados entre si… Ritsu estaba acostada boca arriba… y Mío de medio lado… sus piernas estaban entre las de ella… ella esta acostada en uno de sus brazos… y el otro brazo reposaba sobre el abdomen de la castaña… el cual estaba como siempre al aire libre…

(Mío) /se acerco al oído de la castaña… y suavemente le llamo…/ hey… despierte Sra. Akiyama… /beso la oreja y luego el cuello de la misma…/ tenemos que alistarnos…

(Ritsu)/renegó un poco… y mantenía los ojos cerrados… una sonrisa picara se poso en sus labios…/ si acabamos de dormirnos… te aprovechaste de mi… toda la noche y madrugada…

(Mío) ¡Ritsu!... d-deja de decir eso… /estaba sonrojada… al final Mío es… Mío/

(Ritsu) /abrió un ojo… y la miro… luego una enorme risa salió de su boca…/ amo verte colorada… Jajaja… bueno hago el desayuno… mientras empezas a arreglar nuestras cosas… /se levanto de la cama… se puso la blusa que Mío llevo en la boda… le quedaba grande y dejaba las piernas desnudas… se dirigió a la cocina…/

(Mío)/no podía creérselo… estaba con la persona que amaba… se veía tan bella… y estaba usando su ropa… la de nadie mas… una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujo en su rostro… junto con un leve sonrojo y un brillo de felicidad en sus ojos… al recordar la noche de bodas… se levanto de la cama… y empezó alistar las cosas… para la luna de miel… podía sentir el olor de la comida casera… en su casa preparada por su mujer… salió de la habitación… y la vio a ella preparando el desayuno… toda una mujer…/

(Ritsu)/sintió los brazos de la pelinegra alrededor de su cintura… el rostro de ella a su lado… y sentía los senos de ella en su espalda… era su sueño… ahora ella solo le pertenecía a Mío… a nadie mas… eso era la felicidad…/

Ambas terminaron de desayunar… se alistaron… Mío llamo a un taxi para que las llevara al aeropuerto… el taxi llego… las chicas se subieron… el taxista las miraba de reojo por el retrovisor… pensaba que eran lindas… Ritsu se quito la diadema… en ese instante su flequillo cayo… el taxista se sorprendió… la naturalidad con que la joven se arreglaba el cabello… ella se hizo una cola… tratando de evitar el calor… y en un dos por tres su flequillo regreso a su frente… el taxista se rio y se sonrojo al ver lo linda que se veía al luchar con su cabello… Mío se dio cuenta de esta acción… obviamente a ella no le parecía gracioso… ¿Cómo es que hacia ella para coquetear sin darse cuenta?...

(Mío)/hay cosas que nunca cambiaban… y Mío celosa era una de ellas… le molestaba que el taxista la mirara… de la nada tomo a Ritsu del cuello… y un tanto brusca se acerco a ella para besarla de manera posesiva…/

(Ritsu)/la agarro desprevenida… pero bueno podía improvisar… se le hacia fácil… solo tenia que cerrar los ojos… no entendía el porque la había agarrado tan bruscamente… al terminar aquel beso… la castaña miro al retrovisor… el taxista estaba rojo… parecía que iba a explotar… la castaña lo entendió… Mío estaba celosa… la castaña puso su mano en el hombro del conductor…/ no se preocupe… eso fue un arranque de celos… discúlpela… /se dirigió a Mío…/ te doy permiso que me sigas celando…

(Mío)/se había dejado llevar otra vez… estaba avergonzada por tal acción… miro al conductor de reojo…/ d-disculpe…

(taxista)/estaba sonrojado… pero le dio una sonrisa a Mío…/ no se preocupe… yo tambien la celaría… si fuera mi novia…

(Mío) e- ¡es mi esposa!...

(Taxista) mas aun… créame que la entiendo… tambien tengo una mujer a la que amo… y tampoco soporto que la miren… llegamos… ¿a la luna de miel?

(Mío) /asintió avergonzada por aquel arranque de celos…/s-si…

(Ritsu) es nuestra primera luna de miel… fue un gusto conocerle… /decía la castaña radiante… y emocionada/

(Taxista) /trataba de no verle demasiado… era imposible… la emoción que tenia podía notarse… y hacia que todo pareciese mágico… eso de las bodas y las lunas de miel…/ b-bueno como es su primera luna de Miel… les daré el viaje de regalo… /sonrió aquel señor/

(Mío) g-gracias… /tomo a Ritsu de la mano… y entraron al aeropuerto… Ritsu se seguía despidiendo del taxista hasta que ya no lo vio… /

(Ritsu) que buena gente ese taxista… ¿estas nerviosa? /pregunto/

(Mío) un poco… /la tomo de la mano y la dirigió al lugar donde abordarían… llegaron a su lugar… Ritsu parecía una niña… estaba emocionada… no dejaba de decirle a la gente que iban de luna de miel… y presumía las fotos de la boda… con todos… Mío trataba de no ser visible… le avergonzaba que tanta gente las viera…/

Llegaron a su destino… un hotel de lujo les aguardaba… vista a las hermosas playas… Ritsu fue la primera en alistarse… y Mío le siguió… bajaron al vestíbulo del hotel… dejaron su llave ahí… mientras iban a la playa… Mío tomo de la mano a la castaña… la cual al llegar a la playa… empezó a correr… Mío iba tras ella… sin soltar la mano… estuvieron conociendo el lugar… tomaron unos cocos… mientras los tomaban se sentaron en la arena para ver el atardecer desaparecer… el mar estaba tranquilo…

(Ritsu) estos cocos están bueno… pero prefiero estos… /dijo mientras se sentaba arriba de Mío…/ gracias… esto es lo mejor que me paso en la vida… /beso la pelinegra… se acerco al oído de ella y dio un beso en la misma… en voz baja…/ te amo…

(Mío)/su rostro quedaba entre los senos de la castaña… podía escuchar su corazón latir rápido… podía inhalar su olor… sentía su cuerpo entre sus brazos… Mío levanto la mirada… quedo perpleja al ver como… los ojos de la castaña combinaban con aquel atardecer… beso el cuello de la joven… y luego se estiro un poco y la oji miel se encogió un poco para poder besarse…/ te amo….

Ambas parecían sombras reflejadas por aquel atardecer… el cual era el único testigo de las dos amándose y jurándose la una a la otra…

**Fin**

.

.

.

Bueno ¿Qué les pareció?... díganme… que estoy ansiosa por saber que tal… bueno espero sus reviews… y pendientes para los especiales… T_T que bonito… esto es amor…


	11. Familia Especial 1

Aaaa… bueno acá el primer especial… perdón al tardanza… se me había caído el inter… pero acá esta… espero les guste… está bonito… y dulce… a el amor… bueno me cuentan con sus reviews que les pareció… son lo +++++ no se olviden… y como me tarde van los dos especiales de un solo

k-on no me pertenece…

**Familia**

.

**.**

**.**

**San Valentín**

Es temprano… Ritsu esta alistándose… ya es tarde y hay que llegar al trabajo… Mío esta lista como siempre… esta limpiando el auto para irse… Ritsu baja las gradas corriendo…

(Mío) apúrate que llegaras tarde… /decía una Mío ansiosa/

(Ritsu) es cierto… hoy será un día pesado… es san Valentín… /decía un tanto fastidiada…/

(Mío) me gusta san Valentín… es lindo… es romántico….

(Ritsu) siempre y cuando no des clases en una escuela llena de adolescentes… te lo aseguro… en fin hoy abran muchos chocolates en casa…

(Mío) no lo creo… vamos… son chicos no pueden ser tan fastidiosos…

(Ritsu) son fastidiosos… pero los entiendo… una maestra tan genial como yo… es imposible no enamorarse de mi… /se reía presumida…/

(Mío) realmente tu ego no deja de crecer… /Mío arranco el auto… después de quince minutos en carretera llegaron a la escuela…/ llegamos… /Mío se dio cuenta que lo que decía Ritsu era cierto… Ritsu le dio un beso en la mejía… Mío se quedo a mirar un poco… varios chicos y chicas estaban esperándola… se dio cuenta de que ellos le entregaban chocolates… pero ¿Qué sucedía?... ¿Qué acaso a todo el mundo tenia que gustarle su esposa?... eso es el colmo competir con un montón de niños… bajo del auto… estaba molesta… celosa… esos estudiantes realmente… son atrevidos… tomo a Ritsu del brazo la jalo y la beso de manera algo violenta…/ feliz San Valentín…

(Ritsu) Mío… amor… acabas de empeorar las cosas… son adolescentes… ¿Me pregunto si te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer?

(Mío) bueno… te bese… me molesta que… les gustes a todos… /decía sonrojada…/

(Ritsu) cariño… déjame explicarte algo… ¿Qué crees que pasa cuando a tu sexy maestra la besa otra sexy chica?

(Mío) O_O /acababa de caer a cuenta/

(Ritsu) los chicos creen ahora que soy mas sexy y atrevida… y las chicas ahora creen tener oportunidad conmigo… ahora que saben que estoy casada con una mujer… deberías controlar tus arranques aunque sea un poquito… bueno no importa /se abrazo a Mío… rodeo el cuello de la pelinegra con sus brazos… se acerco a ella… lamio la oreja de la misma… y la beso… hasta que el aire faltaba…/ ah… Feliz San Valentín… llega temprano a casa hoy… te tengo una sorpresa…

(Mío) ¬/¬… ¿deberás?... /colorada… todos las miraban… la puso contra el portón de la escuela… contraminándole con su cuerpo… la beso y luego dejo una marca en el cuello…/ y-y ustedes mocoso… /dijo a los estudiantes… hablándoles en tono fuerte…/ no quiero saber que le estén regalando chocolates a mi mujer… ¿lo entendieron…?

(estudiantes)/aterrados/ s-si… Sra.… discúlpenos… por favor… T_T

(Mío) no quiero que nadie… que nadie vea a Ritsu con ojos de amor… a parte de mi… no te quiero compartir… quiero que seas para mi… quiero que seas sexy solo para mi… y no quiero que nadie te desea mas que yo…

(Ritsu) /en realidad era dulce… que fuera tan posesiva con ella… amaba eso de Mío… la manera en que marcaba su territorio… después de tres años de estar casadas… aun le agarraban esos arranques de celos… / no me importa si alguien me desea… solo necesito que Mío me desee… si no nada importa… te amo… convéncete de eso… te amo… y te espero temprano… en nuestra cena de san Valentín…

(Mío) estaré puntual… /beso a Ritsu en la boca… solo que este beso fue suave…/

(Ritsu) que tengas un buen día… /Ritsu entro en su clase…/ por favor chicos disculpen a Mío… es un poco celosa… pero no es mala persona…

(estudiante 1) pensé que moriríamos… ella realmente es sobre protectora… ¡sensei!... ¿va aceptar nuestros chocolates?... s-son de agradecimiento…

(Ritsu) claro chicos… los acepto… ustedes son la mejor clase… /daba toques a la mesa con la mano/ pongan acá sus chocolates… los comeré con gusto… ah pero pongan una nota con su nombre para saber… el sabor de cada uno… de los chocolates… claro /decía maliciosamente/ los recibo porque se que todos sacaran buenas notas… ¿cierto?... además ¬_¬… quien saque malas notas… no lo pondré en mi clase el próximo año… /chantaje…/

(Estudiante 2) sensei… por favor no haga eso… prometemos sacar las mejores notas… "toda por verla escribir en la pizarra… no puedo creer todo lo que se hace por amor…"

(Ritsu) empecemos la clase…

Así transcurrió el día… al terminar las clases la castaña se dirigió al supermercado… a comprar algunas cosas… y luego se dirigió a casa… cocino… arreglo todo… y luego se ducho… sacudió su cabello…

Mío llego temprano a casa… justo como lo prometió… el olor de la cena podía sentirse… era delicioso… Mío pudo notar que la mesa estaba arreglada…

(Mío) Ritsu… preparaste todo esto para mí…

(Ritsu) claro… todo para vos… /se acerco a Mío… quito la chaqueta de la pelinegra… beso el cuello de la misma…/ bienvenida… sentate… voy a servirte la comida…

(Mío)/se lo hacia a propósito… la castaña llevaba el delantal solamente… al darse vuelta… dejo verse tal cual es… desnuda… ella sabia tentarla… se acerco a la castaña… la contramino contra la pared de la cocina… y al oído le dijo…/ podemos empezar con el postre… /quito el nudo del delantal… tiro todo de la mesa… y la sentó sobre ella…/ te amo tanto… y te deseo tanto… /se quito su blusa y desabotono su pantalón… con sus manos tomo a la castaña de las caderas… para presionarla contra su cuerpo… la castaña… quito el sostén de Mío…/ estas recién bañada… tu piel se siente fresca…

(Ritsu)/ se fue acostando sobre la mesa y jalando a Mío sobre ella… sentir su cuerpo tibio… y agitado sobre ella era perfecto… besaba y lamia los senos de la pelinegra… mientras sentía las embestidas de la misma en ella… sentir los dedos de la pelinegra en ella… la hacia perder la cabeza… sentir los senos de la misma… la enloquecía… el sabor que tenían eran… exquisitos…/

(Mío) /sus uñas… sentir sus uñas en la espalda… es la respuesta que siempre busca… sentir sus gemidos… mientras lame sus senos… poder olerla… probar su sudor…/ tu sabor cada día es mejor…

(Ritsu) ah… ah… /el aire entrecortado… gemidos ahogados… ¿Cómo lograba siempre hacerla explotar de esa manera?... ¿Cuál era el secreto?... sentir su saliva y su sudor mezclado con ella… sentir ese cabello negro rozar su cuerpo… llegar al limite en sus brazos… es tan fácil… es porque cuando se ama… es fácil dejarse llevar y entregarse a esa persona en cuerpo y alma… así es como se consigue llegar siempre al limite…/ ahhhh… Feliz San Valentín… te amo…

Ritsu y Mío se metieron a la ducha… lavando sus espaldas…

.

.

.

**Celos + ganas = si**

Mío se levanto antes que Ritsu… se baño… se cambio… observaba a la castaña… que yacía en la cama… con sus senos al aire… la pelinegra se acerco… y beso cada uno de ellos… Ritsu abrió los ojos… y abrazo a Mío… y la jalo junto a ella… para que se metiese de nuevo a la cama…

(Ritsu) es demasiado temprano y es domingo… metete de nuevo en la cama… /decía cerrando los ojos/

(Mío) es imposible negarte algo… /se metió en la cama… y la castaña se acostó sobre ella… y puso su rostro entre los senos de la misma… esta enrollo sus brazos en las caderas desnudas de la castaña…/

(Ritsu) que rico… estar así… /levanto la cabeza… para mirar a Mío…/ amaneciste mas linda hoy… mas que ayer… /se empujo con sus rodillas en la cama… para darle un beso…/

(Mío) ¿te gustaría salir hoy… a dar una vuelta?...

(Ritsu) voy adonde me lleves… me baño y nos vamos… desayunamos fuera... ¿te parece? /dijo la joven levantándose… se metió al baño y se cambio… se puso un short corto… una blusa de color celeste y de tirantes… y unas sandalias…/ vamos

(Mío) eso es muy corto…

(Ritsu) para que presumas… /decía maliciosa…/ además tu blusa es demasiado ajustada… así que estamos a mano… vamos… /tomo la mano de Mío… salieron de la casa para dar una vuelta en la plaza… la castaña hablaba con todos… miraba todo… estaba realmente emocionada… le encantaba salir… y tenia energía suficiente para eso…/

(Mío)/todo estaba perfecto… amaba esa energía que la joven tenia… todo iba bien… era un gran día… Mío tropezó con una mujer en la plaza…/ d-disculpe… Srita. Basserman… no pensé verla por acá…

(Sra. Basserman) me tente… siempre vengo a Tokio solo para comprar uno de tus cuadros y así poder verte…

(Ritsu) "perdón… esta tipa esta coqueteando descaradamente con Mío… ¿Qué carajo le pasa?"

(Mío) "esto voy a lamentarlo…"

(Ritsu) hola… soy Ritsu Akiyama…

(Sra. Basserman) ¿Su hermanita?

(Ritsu) su mujer… y estamos ocupadas… si nos disculpa…

(Sra. Basserman) ¿no le parece que es demasiado joven para Mío? /decía tratando de fastidiar a la castaña/

(Ritsu) que bueno que eso no le incumbe a usted… sino a ella y a mi… /decía molesta… ¿Quién se creía esa tipa para cuestionarla?/

(Sra. Basserman) y yo que pensaba invitar a Mío a pasar unas vacaciones en Alemania conmigo…

(Ritsu) invite a otra… que Mío esta ocupada con su familia… nos vemos… /tomo a Mío de la mano… la jalo con ella…/

(Mío) /una suave risa salió de su boca…/ podría acostumbrarme a esto… /decía mientras caminaban/

(Ritsu) ¿Quién es ella?... ¿de donde la conoces?... ¿Por qué tiene tanta confianza para invitarte a viajar con ella? /estaba furiosa/

(Mío) es una clienta de la galería… /decía mientras abrazaba a Ritsu por atrás…/ lo hizo por molestarte… yo le hable de vos… ella no creía que yo estuviera casada… le conté de vos… ella tiene marido… un hombre… es muy amiga mía… y le hable de como me cuidabas… estaba fastidiándote…

(Ritsu) no me gusta eso… ¿Por qué tiene que coquetear con vos?... además te invito a un viaje... ¿Por qué?

(Mío) "no puede ser… ella no me esta escuchando…" deja de pensar en ella… y pensa un poco en mi… vamos a comer algo… deja los celos…

(Ritsu) no puedo… solo pensar que otra esta con vos… me pone paranoica… no me gusta saber que hay alguien mas cercano interesado en vos… ¿Qué tal si te quiere robar?... ¿Qué tal si te quiere alejar de mi?... eso no… no lo voy a permitir nunca… sobre mi cadáver…

(Mío) "T_T… sigue sin escucharme… siempre pierde el sentido cuando esta celosa… ¬/¬… debería aprovechar… y pedírselo ahorita… que esta celosa… seguro que dice que si…" hey Ritsu… amor… estaba pensando en lo que dijiste… ¬_¬

(Ritsu) ¿Qué dije?... /preguntaba dudosa/

(Mío) bueno… le dijiste a la Sra. Basserman… que teníamos una familia…

(Ritsu) tenía que alejarla de alguna manera… y así como la aleje a ella… voy alejar a cualquiera… que tenga dobles intenciones con vos…

(Mío) ¿Por qué no formamos una familia? /le pregunto Mío… esperando el si por causa de los celos…/

(Ritsu) ¿una familia?... "será que me esta… no puede ser… tan rápido… pero si me niego… esa tal Basserman… se aprovecha de eso… mmm" ¬/¬… ¿a que te referís con una familia?

(Mío) bueno a eso… una familia… vos… yo y un hijo ó una hija…

(Ritsu) "jaque mate… ah no puedo creerlo… ¿Quién me manda a inventar a mi esas cosas?... bueno aunque… una mini Mío seria linda… y así nadie se metería con ella… naaa… Mío es demasiado linda…"

(Mío) /besaba la oreja de Ritsu… y le susurraba en petición…/ vamos… decí que si… no te gustaría una mini Mío…

(Ritsu) "no puede ser… ella es capaz de leer mi mente… si sigue diciéndome la cosas al oído… así suavecito… voy a terminar cediendo… ella esta convenciéndome… ¡quita las manos de ahí!"… estas aprovechándote de mi debilidad por vos…

(Mío) ¿es un si?... "¡lo logre!" vamos amor… decí que si… /lamiendo la oreja… rozando su nariz por el cuello de la castaña/

(Ritsu) ahhh… ¿Cómo voy a negarme si me lo pedís de esta manera?... sabes que no puedo decirte que no en nada cuando estoy así… esta bien… "he perdido mi dignidad… cuando ella hace esas cosas… y pone ganosa… no puedo decirle no…"

(Mío) te amo… bueno… vamos por la plaza… y luego no te salvas de mi… voy a devorarte completa… /mordió l oreja de la castaña…/

.

.

.

**Doctor**

Estaban alistándose para visitar al medico… ambas estaban listas… Mío llevaba un jeans azul claro… unas zapatillas negras… una blusa blanca de mangas largas… y ajustada a su cuerpo… Ritsu llevaba un jeans azul negro… una blusa de tirantes color rosa… y unos tenis… llegaron al hospital… fueron bien recibidas…

(doctor) buenos días… bienvenidas… esta todo listo… solo tienen que escoger el donador… llenar este formulario… y /interrumpido/

(Mío) soy Akiyama Mío… yo llame la semana pasada… nosotras usaremos el esperma de mi hermano…. Hable con el Dr. Takamura

(Ritsu) ¿de tu hermano?... ¿Por qué yo no sabia eso? /preguntaba un poco molesta/

(Mío) porque me dier0on celos de pensar que te alegrarías demasiado… ¬/¬… soy tonta ¿cierto?

(Ritsu)/en un dos por tres… las cosas se dieron vuelta… y Ritsu estaba subiendo la moral de Mío…/ esta bien… solo que no me gusta que me ocultes nada…

(Mío) ¿no estas enojada?... /preguntaba con los ojos llorosos/

(Ritsu) para nada… no llores… me gusta verte feliz… /le beso…/

(doctor) bueno… podemos hacerlo ahora entonces… la paciente que pase por acá…

(Ritsu) ¿va dolerme?... ¿mucho?

(doctor) no en realidad no… pase por acá… aunque seria mejor que lo hiciera de forma natural…

(Ritsu) esta insinuándome… que tenga sexo con un hombre

(Doctor) es la forma natural… yo podría ser su donador… /decía el doctor coqueteando…/

(Ritsu) ya yo me acosté con el hermano de ella… y no funciono… así que haga su trabajo… busque otro medico… si no quiere que le diga a mi esposa… y lo castre de por vida…

(Mío) ¿sucede algo?

(Ritsu) si…

(Doctor) yo buscare a alguien mas…

(Mío) ¿Qué paso?... ¿Qué le hiciste al doctor?... se veía asustado…

(Ritsu) nada… le contaba lo celosa que sos… es todo /decía con una gran sonrisa/

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bebe**

Eran las diez de la noche la tarde había sido pesada… y la noche daba para dormir… Mío estaba de lo mas cómoda… sintió la mano de Ritsu… en su brazo moverla… y luego al escucho llamarle…

(Mío) ¿Qué sucede?... ¿te sentís bien? /dijo adormitada… y sentándose…/

(Ritsu) quiero mango…

(Mío) ¿mango?... ¿Dónde se supone que lo encuentre a esta hora?

(Ritsu) ¬_¬… recuerdo que me la me convenció fuiste vos… ahora quiero mango… /decía berrinchuda y chantajista/

(Mío) bien… deja de chantajearme… ahora voy y busco uno… ¿algo mas? /se levanto de la cama se puso un jeans… y una camisa al revés…/ ¿vas a querer algo mas?

(Ritsu) ¿estas enojada conmigo? /sensible/

(Mío) "sos un animal Mío… ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerla sentir mal en su estado?"… no amor para nada… esta adormitada es todo… /se acerco y le beso en la boca… y luego beso la pancita…/ estoy feliz… ya regreso… "se me olvida lo sensible que esta…"

(Ritsu) bien…no te tardes… tambien quiero limón…

(Mío) tus deseos son ordenes… ya regreso… /Mío salió de la casa… se subió en el coche/ ahhh… ¿Dónde consigo un mango a esta hora en Japón?... bueno a buscar /paso por muchos locales… hasta que encontró uno… que vendían mangos… el ultimo…/ me lo llevo

(vendedor) bien… le sale a… /interrumpido/

(Mío) no me importa solo démelo… y quédese con el cambio… si no esa mujer va matarme… quiero limón tambien…

(vendedor) mujer embarazada… /comento el vendedor/

(Mío) ¿Cómo lo supo?... esta demasiado sensible…

(Vendedor) ah lo se… tengo tres hijos… así que créame que lo se… ¿Cuánto tiene?

(Mío) siete meses… esta insoportable… pero se ve tan linda… se ve linda… aunque es una presumida… y chantajista

(Vendedor) si son todas en ese estado… créame… y ¿ya sabe que va ser?... digo… ¿niña o niño?

(Mío) aun no sabemos… ella quiere que sea sorpresa… y bueno me gusto al idea…

(Vendedor) entonces… vaya escogiendo nombres de niña y de niño… por si acaso… y compre todo en color blanco… así no hay problema cuando el bebe nazca… esos días son emocionantes y los mas cansados… créame lo que le digo… tome llévele esto seguro se lo pide mas tarde… esto va por la casa… tome su cambio… y buena suerte

(Mío) gracias… bueno me voy… /Mío regreso a casa... iba a entrar a la casa cuando escucho que alguien en la canchas de básquet rebotaba el balón… se acerco a ver… era ella… se acerco a la cancha/ ¿Qué haces acá?

(Ritsu) estaba aburrida… y no venias… baje a esperarte… pero como tardabas… fui por el balón… y me puse a jugar… ¿lo trajiste?

(Mío) ¿Cuándo te he quedado mal?... acá esta… toma…

(Ritsu) /le dio una mordida… luego le hecho un poco de limón/ ahhhh que delicioso… moría por uno… gracias… sos la mejor de todas… /se termino el mango…/ gracias por hacer estas cosas por mi… te amo tanto… eh acabo de hablar con mi madre… la invite a venir para el día del parto… ¿no te molesta cierto?

(Mío) claro que no… /le tomo de la mano/ vamos dentro… esta frio acá fuera…

(Ritsu)/la amaba… ¿Cómo negarlo?... la consentía… la cuidaba… la amaba… ¿Qué mas podía pedir?... se detuvo bruscamente/ gracias… de verdad gracias…

.

.

.

**¡Sorpresa!**

Mío y Ritsu andaban de compras… ya estaban sobre la fecha… el doctor les había predicho para que naciera en una semana… y como siempre Ritsu recorría en un segundo todo el local… y Mío la seguía sin aire ya… Ritsu veía las artesanías locales…

(Ritsu) ¿te gustan?... /sonreía… esa sonrisa se torno en una cara seria… y de preocupación…/

(Mío) ¿Qué pasa? /pregunto perdida… sin saber que pasaba/

(Ritsu) ya… es hora… /decía con cara de aflicción/

(Mío) ¿hora?... ¿hora de que?... /cinco segundos después/… ¡es hora!... ¿Qué hacemos?

(Ritsu) ¬_¬ "realmente no sabe que hacer"… tranquilízate primero… respira… calmémonos… vamos al auto y vamos al hospital… bien…

(Mío) si… /estaba mucho mas afligida que Ritsu… manejo sumamente rápido… de milagro llegaron al hospital…/ llegamos… acá en el carro tengo listo todo...

(Ritsu) calma… "tranquila Ritsu… esto es algo normal… que pasan todas… ahhh… estoy muriendo de miedo…"… vamos… /agarro la mano de Mío… estaba fría y sudada/ Mío… cálmate… si seguís así… voy a ponerme mas nerviosa… y eso no me ayuda

(Mío) "soy una tonta… ella debe estar mas asustada que yo… soy una egoísta… mi deber es que se sienta tranquila…" bien… perdón… vamos /dijo mas seria y mas segura…/

Entraron al hospital les atendieron… Mío llamo a la mamá de la castaña… y a Nodoka para que la acompañara… la primera en llegar fueron los Tainaka… se podía notar que eran ellos de lejos… vamos los Tainaka suelen darse a notar…

(Sra. Tainaka) ¿Cómo esta mi hija?... ¿será que esta más calmada que vos?

(Sr. Tainaka) seguro es un niño… /decía muy presumido…/ eh… ¿Dónde esta la nena?

(Mío) esta en la habitación… llevamos mas de ocho horas aquí… ¿siempre es así?

(Sra. Tainaka) tranquila todo esta bien… seguro en unas cuatro o cinco horas… nace el bebe… ya escogiste nombre

(Mío) ya los olvide… había escogido dos…

(Satoshi) vamos a ver a mi hermana… y estoy seguro que es niña… tiene que ser niña…

(Sra. Tainaka) nos llevas con ella… /preguntaba sonriente/

(Mío) v-vamos… /su cara reflejaba susto y preocupación… sintió la mano de la madre de Ritsu/

(Sra. Tainaka) tranquila… todo va estar bien… es un Tainaka… es fuerte… y ese bebe va nacer bien y lindo… a todo esto… ¿y tu madre… no vas a llamarla?

(Mío) ella y yo no nos llevamos bien… llame a mi padre… pero esta fuera de Japón… y mi hermana Nodoka viene en camino… con mi hermana pequeña…

(Sra. Tainaka) vamos… tu madre seguro se pondrá feliz al saber que vas a ser mamá…

(Mío) ella no me reconoce como su hija… porque estoy una chica…

(Sra. Tainaka) lo que se pierde… bueno entonces tranquila… que mamá esta acá para las dos… no te preocupes… todo saldrá bien… /le sonrió ampliamente… ahora sabia de donde había salido Ritsu así… tan fácil de querer… era de familia… al final/ los Tainaka son geniales

(Sr. Tainaka) /iba mas adelante que Mío y su esposa… junto con Satoshi encontraron el cuarto/ ¡Aquí esta!... hola nena

(Ritsu) ¡papá!... te tardaste mucho… llevo mucho tiempo acá… estoy desesperada… ¿Por qué no pueden sacarlo rápido…?

(Sr. Tainaka) ah… no tengo idea… siempre me lo he preguntado… y sigo sin entender… pero una cosa puedo decirte… este es el momento mas importante de tu vida… y de la de cualquier ser humano… así que esforzate… porque vale la pena… hija mía estoy tan orgulloso… /un padre sensible… sus lagrimas brotan/ eras una niña… y ahora sos toda una mujer… ¿Por qué creciste tan rápido?... T_T

(Ritsu) papá… no llores…

(Sr. Tainaka) no estoy llorando…

(Sra. Tainaka) le sudan los ojos… es todo… igual que a vos… ¿Quién lo diría?... estas a punto de dar a luz…

(Ritsu) ¡mamá!... ¿Cuánto dura esto?

(Sra. Tainaka) el doctor seguro ya te lo explico

(Ritsu) pero no entiendo porque tiene que tardarse tanto… porque no lo sacan y ya… ¬/¬… quiero verle…

(Sra. Tainaka) tranquila le veremos pronto… no te preocupes… solo se fuerte… ¿bien?

(Ritsu) si… /mamá siempre le hace sentir protegida… y que todo esta bien…/

Las horas pasaban y Mío caminaba de un lado a otro… estaba desesperada… hasta que vio a los médicos… entrar en la habitación… preparaban a la castaña… era el momento… Mío se coloca al lado de ella… todo esta preparado… empieza el momento de alumbramiento… todo parece tan rápido… Mío la toma de la mano… Ritsu la aprieta… puede sentir la fuerza con que lo hace… le duele la mano… los doctores esperan dan las indicaciones… le piden a la castaña… que trate de relajarse y respire… que tiene que pujar… ella sigue las indicaciones… ella esta sudando… se le puede notar la presión y el dolor en su rostro… hasta que se escucha el primer…

(Ritsu) ahhhh…. /se ve agotada… cansada…/

(Mío) /lo ve… es un niño… puede verlo… puede escucharlo… y escucha al medico decir…/

(doctor) bueno estamos listos… necesito que te esfuerces de nuevo…

(Ritsu) ¿Por qué me sigue doliendo?... si ya nació… quiero verle…

(doctor) después lo vas a ver a los dos juntos…

(Mío y Ritsu) ¿dos?

(Ritsu) ¿Cuándo fue que me deje convencer de esto?... ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerme dos? /movía a Mío de una lado a otro/ ah… se desmayo… ahhh

(doctor) ahí viene… puje… ¡ahora! /el doctor esta pendiente… la enfermera seca la frente del medico/

(Ritsu) ahhhh… no aguanto mas… ¡sáquelo ya!... /le escucho llorar… el segundo llanto… un enorme suspiro salió de su boca…/

(Mío)/no podía creerlo… les escuchaba… llorando… era tan mágico ese momento… miro a Ritsu… estaba exhausta… le dio un beso…/ te amo… gracias…

(enfermera) acá están… un niño y una niña… están completamente sanos… /los mostros la enfermera…/ ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?... ¿ya los escogieron?

(Ritsu) si…

(Mío) Takashi y Misaki…

(enfermera) bueno los llevo a control… y los podrán ver en la sala de bebes…

(Mío) gracias… /miro a Ritsu…/ ya acabo todo… descansa un rato… iré arreglar la documentación…

(Ritsu) no te vayas… no me dejes sola /le tomo la mano/ por favor…

(Mío) bien… me quedo / al momento se dio cuenta que Ritsu estaba dormida… fue arreglar la documentación… mientras que la enfermera le informo a Mío que la cambiarían a una habitación/ Ritsu Akiyama… ¿Dónde puedo pagar?... gracias

(Sra. Tainaka) ¿Qué fue?... ¿en que habitación esta?... ¿esta con el bebe? /decía ansiosa/

(Mío) son dos… niña y niño… están en el control ahora… son lindos… Ritsu esta en la habitación… 520… luego llevaran a los niños a la habitación… /estaba feliz… radiante… eso era lo mejor que le pudo pasar…/ vamos ya acabe… la acompaño…

Ambas iban hacia la habitación… cundo vieron al Sr. Tainaka…

(Sr. Tainaka) ya los vimos… están hermosos… son encantadores… se parecen a Ritsu cuando era una beba… son dos… niña y niño… ahhh que emoción… la nena esta dormida

(Sra. Tainaka) la nena ya creció…

(Sr. Tainaka) insensible… aun sigue siendo mi nena… /decía berrinchudo/

(Mío) /Ritsu era parecida a ambos… era fácil de usar las palabras… y una berrinchuda… entraron a la habitación… al momento llevaron a los bebes…/ aquí vienen

(Sr. Tainaka) una foto familiar… pónganse juntos… las mamás en el centro… puede tomara la foto por favor… /le dijo a una enfermera… la cual accedió… y tomo la foto…/

.

.

.

¿Qué tal?... ahhh estas dos me hacen soñar… jajaja bueno espero me cuenten que les pareció… estas tres etapas de los Akiyama…

Besos… Gracias


	12. Los Akiyama, Vida de madres

Acá el otro el otro especial… este es mas gracioso… el anterior era mas lindo… espero les guste Son lo +… gracias por acompañarme y ayudarme en este fic…. K-on noi me pertenece

.

.

**Los Akiyama**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Vida de madres : la escuela**

Ritsu hacia el desayuno… Mío alistaba a los niños… Takashi y Misaki tenían ya cuatro años… Misaki tenia el cabello negro y largo de tez muy blanca como la de Mío… y Takashi era de cabello café oscuro y de tez mas bronceada como al de Ritsu… ambos con los ojos color azul… y iban al primer día del jardín de niños… el primero en estar listo fue Takashi… así que fue donde estaba Ritsu…

(Takashi) mamá… no quiero ir… ¿puedo esperar el próximo año?

(Ritsu) no… la escuela es genial… vas hacer muchos amigos… además… Misaki va estar con vos… ¿Cuál es el problema?...

(Takashi) tengo miedo…

(Ritsu) ¿miedo?... ¿de que?... ah ya lo se… es normal que nos acosen a los Tainaka nos acosen… es normal que te acosen… vos sos mmm… ¿Cómo explicarlo?... /agarro una hoja de papel…/ bueno… vos sos la mezcla ideal… Tainaka… y esto súmale Akiyama… ¿Qué da?

(Misaki) ¡genialidad…!

(Ritsu) exacto… genialidad… eso es lo que somos… así que disfrútenlo… la escuela es estupenda… bueno… no dejen que nadie se aproveche de ustedes… y pásenla bien… eso es lo básico de la escuela… acá esta el refrigerio… y a desayunar…

(Mío) /termino de alistarse… salió al comedor para el desayuno… y esa imagen que veía era lo mejor… una familia… la que siempre soñó…/ buenos días… /miro que Takashi estaba desanimado/ ¿Por qué esa cara?

(Takashi) tengo miedo…

(Mío) te entiendo… digo… no hay de que temer…

(Misaki) es un llorón…

(Ritsu) bueno… /se agacho de tal manera de quedar al mismo nivel de Takashi…/ no es malo tener miedo… de hecho es bueno… porque así se puede vencer el miedo… hay veces en que se tiene que ser valiente… somos una familia… y necesitamos que seas fuerte… confiamos en vos… no puedo mentirte… todos nos asustamos la primera vez que intentamos algo… pero cuando las cosas son buenas… son continuas… y la escuela existe hace millones de años… eso significa…

(Takashi) ¿Qué es buena?

(Ritsu) si que es buena… a desayunar…

(Misaki)/celosa/

(Mío) /se dio cuenta de la acción de Misaki/ wau… es genial que no tengas miedo… yo moría de miedo el primer día… /le beso en la frente y le dijo al oído…/ estoy orgullosa de vos… /luego llamo la atención de todos…/ bueno a comer… que tenemos que llegar temprano… llegar tarde no es adecuado…

(Ritsu) bueno comamos… no es por que sea mi comida… pero me quedo genial…

(Takashi) te quedo muy rica…

(Misaki) te quedo estupenda /decía con mucha energía…/

Todos acabaron de comer… se lavaron los dientes… y luego salieron hacia el coche… Misaki molestaba a Takashi… le hacia bromas y se escuchaba la risa de ella… Mío manejaba llegaron a la escuela donde trabaja Ritsu…

(Ritsu) esperen acá… voy y convenzo al director de que me de chance de ir con ustedes

(Mío) pensé que ya habías pedido permiso…

(Ritsu) lo olvide… ya regreso… no te enojes… /le dio un beso a Mío… corrió y en unos minutos estaba de vuelta al regresar los alumnos le saludaban…/

(Takashi) no te parece que a mamá le saludan demasiado…

(Misaki) es normal… mamá es genial… todos quieren saludarle… eh… mami /llamo la atención de Mío… que no soportaba ver esas escenas… hasta que obtuvo su atención/ ¿Quién conquisto a quien?... ¿Cómo se conocieron?

(Takashi) mamá dice que mami la violo en un tren /decía muy inocente…/

(Mío) ¡¿Qué?...

(Misaki) mami… ¿Qué significa violar?

(Ritsu) ya vine… ¿de que hablan? /sonreía/

(Mío) ¿se puede saber porque les has contado que te viole?

(Ritsu) lo estas confirmando… si chicos… su madre me violo en un tren…

(Misaki) ¿Qué significa violar?

(Ritsu) aprovecharse de otros… en situaciones de desventajas… Mío acostumbra hacer eso conmigo… /decía arrogante/

(Mío) ¡Ritsu! N-no digas eso

(Misaki) wau… o sea que mami… es muy atrevida

(Ritsu) ni siquiera lo imaginas…

(Takashi) ellos te saludaban mucho /con la mirada al suelo/

(Ritsu) amor ¿acaso no te lo explique?... es nuestro destino ser geniales… y gustarle a todos… si no... no estuviera charlando aquí… / vaya que es presumida/

(Mío) ¿Cómo que si no, no estuvieras acá?

(Ritsu) llegamos…

(Mío) ¬_¬ "me acaba de ignorar… seguro que coqueteo con ese viejo…" /celos… puros celos/

(Misaki) mami… estoy nerviosa /dijo a Mío/

(Mío) tranquila cariño… todo esta bien… /le dio un beso en la frente… y salió del auto y le brindo la mano…/ vamos… todo esta bien ¿me crees?

(Misaki) si… si mami lo dice es porque es cierto… vamos… /tomo la mano de Mío… y se acercaron a la puerta junto con Ritsu y Takashi/

(Mío) ¿Qué sucede?

(Ritsu) llegamos tarde… y bueno… ella quiere ayudarnos… pero le llamaran la atención… ah yo se de eso… tambien soy maestra… de verdad te entiendo… deberíamos comer juntas algún día… ¿Qué te parece?... digo dos maestras hablando de anécdotas… digo… porque lo mas seguro es que seas la profesora mas popular de al escuela… la favorita de todos los alumnos… incluso de los maestros… /decía maliciosa/

(Mío) "esta coqueteando… en mi cara… y la de sus hijos… eso es"

(profesora) no diga eso… no me considero tan genial… es mi segundo año como maestra… bueno… hare una excepción pero solo hoy…

(Ritsu)/sonreía victoriosa y siempre coqueteando/ gracias… sabia que podía contar con vos… uhm tu nombre

(Profesora) soy Akita…

(Ritsu) gracias… Akita… cuida de mis chicos… /sonrió y le guiño el ojo… y se despidió de los niños/

(Mío)/en voz suave/ estabas coqueteando

(Ritsu) y funciono… así que aprovechémoslo

(Takashi) la maestra te ve demasiado… mami se pone celosa… y… y-yo tambien…

(Misaki) y-yo tambien…

(Ritsu) no lo vuelvo hacer… pero ahora provechémoslo… los amo… ahhh… se les nota que son mis hijos… se ven geniales… wau me sorprende… los amo… pásenla bien.. y pongan atención… mami viene por ustedes… /beso para cada uno/

(Mío) pórtense bien… los amo… /beso a cada uno/

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Vida de madres 2: tormenta**

Cansado… no había otra descripción… cansado ese día había sido fatal… la castaña estaba cambiándose… la lluvia se hizo su espacio en la noche…

(Ritsu) que mejor para dormir… que esta lluvia… amo la lluvia… /decía mientras se cambiaba… al terminar de cambiarse… fue a dar la buenas noches y a traer a Mío…/ buenas noches… /beso a cada uno… sintió como le jalaron al blusa con al que dormía…/ ¿Qué sucede? /vio la cara de terror de los tres/

(Mío) tenemos miedo… se oyen truenos…

(Ritsu) /sonrió… le dio la mano a Mío/ bueno vamos… esta noche dormimos juntos… ¿les parece? /la castaña tomo a Misaki y Mío cargo a Takashi/ bueno llegamos

(Mío) g-gracias… /avergonzada/

(Ritsu) fue un placer/le guiño el ojo… y luego el dio un beso/

(Misaki) la profesora te manda a decir que te ves linda de traje…

(Mío) esa maestra te puso el ojo… y si las cosas siguen así… querrá ponerte las manos…

(Misaki) la profesora… ¿tambien quiere que mamá grite?

(Ritsu) bueno decile a tu profesora la próxima vez… que quien me escoge al ropa es Mío… y que siempre me ayuda a ponerla….

(Misaki) ¡como ordene!

(Mío) /se acerco a Ritsu y le beso/ no quiero que nadie te coquetee

(Takashi) jajaja… mami se ve linda celosa

(Misaki) tambien lo creo… me gusta mas cuando se pone así de colorada…

(Ritsu) a tambien me encanta… pero me gusta mas cuando esta echa una fiera

(Mío) ¡Ritsu!… no digas eso en frente de los chicos

(Takashi) ¿una fiera?

(Misaki) ¿una fiera?... ¿como?

(Ritsu) un día lo entenderán… ahora a dormir… mas les vale que no me muera de frio…

Mío estaba al lado izquierdo… a la orilla… luego seguía Ritsu… luego Misaki y por ultimo Takashi… estaban todos abrazados… y bien arropados con las sabanas… hasta que el sol acalló la tormenta al siguiente día…

**Vida de madres 3: sexo**

Mío estaba en la galería… arreglando los cuadros… quería llegar a casa… eran ya las cinco de la tarde estaba cansada… y no había visto a Ritsu en todo el día… ya que tenia que estar temprano en la escuela… para el festival deportivo… no le gustaba no verla… además los chicos habían preguntado por ella en todo el camino… tuvo que llevarlos ella sola a la escuela… era insoportable los días del festival… al terminar de arreglar los cuadros… Mío se dirigió a casa… los chicos estaban con la niñera… Mío le pidió a la niñera que los viera otro rato mas… que iba por Ritsu… pero esta se negó dijo que tenía un compromiso… Mío se cambio ropa y cambio a los chicos y fue a la escuela de Ritsu… ella estaba jugando básquetbol… con los alumnos…

(Mío) bueno chicos sentémonos aquí para ver a mamá lucirse…

(Misaki) wau… mamá es genial

(alumno) vos sos la hija de Akiyama sensei… ella es muy popular… su equipo va ganándole al nuestro… pero a nadie le interesa… mientras ella este jugando… tenes una mamá muy sexy… felicidades

(Misaki) /se acerco a Mío/ mami… un chico me dijo que toda la escuela… cree que mamá es sexy… creo que nos la quieren quitar… debemos hacer algo…

(Mío)/su hija tenia razón… tenia que hacer algo… o esos mocosos seguirían devorándola con la mirada…/ bueno vamos… el plan es distraerla hasta que salga del juego…

(Misaki) lo entiendo… déjalo a nosotros… vamos Takashi…

(Takashi) si… vamos… /dijo en voz baja/

(Mío) /los siguió… fueron al frente… y ambos niños se pusieron a llorar/ "son geniales"

(Ritsu)/cuando volteo se dio cuenta que eran los chicos… se acerco inmediatamente/ ¿Qué sucede?... ¿Por qué lloran?

(Mío) vamos… a comer algo tienen hambre… pero querían que vinieras…

(Ritsu) bien… vamos /sonreía tranquilamente… comer con los chicos era mas productivo/ comamos acá…

(estudiante) sensei… ¿sus hijos?... muy lindos se parecen a usted

(Ritsu) gracias… mmm la especialidad por favor…

(Estudiante) claro que si…

(Mío) chicos quédense acá… un momento… no se muevan… tengo que hablar con mamá

(Misaki y Takashi) bien… /amos empezaban a comer/

(Mío)/tomo de la mano a Ritsu… caminaron por el pasillo y Mío vio un aula sola… metió a Ritsu en la misma y la puso contra la pared que esta justo tras la puerta/ ahora tenemos que secuestrarte para tenerte un momento… /le beso el cuello… con un poco de brusquedad…/

(Ritsu) no te molestes conmigo… ahhh /sentía el cuerpo de Mío contraminarse con el de ella… y las manos de esta en su intimidad…/ bueno… entonces podes castigarme si queres… ahhh… Mío… /sintió las luces del aula…/

(estudiante) ¿sensei?

(Ritsu) /separo a Mío de golpe… y se arreglo al blusa…/ ¿Q-Qué hacen acá?

(estudiante) sensei… usted es asombrosa…

(Mío) ¡fuera de acá mocosos! /decía molesta… tomo de la mano a Ritsu y regresaron con los chicos/

(Misaki) ¿adonde fueron?... y ¿Por qué están despeinadas?

(Mío) nos vamos a casa… /sintió que Ritsu la rodeo con sus brazos y beso su espalda/

(Ritsu) deja que coman… así se duermen temprano… /miro a Mío de manera insinuadora/

(Mío) b-bien… apúrense chicos…

Llegaron a casa… cuando se dieron cuenta los chicos estaban dormidos… cada quien tomo uno y lo cargo hasta llevarlos a casa… los cambiaron y los metieron en su cama… luego Ritsu regreso a la habitación se cambio… su usual vestimenta para dormir… una camisilla y su panti… se metió en la cama… estaba exhausta… Mío entro a la habitación no dijo nada… se cambio su usual prenda de dormir… un camisón de seda, corto y de tirantes… que Ritsu le había regalado… Mío se puso en frente de la cama… levanto la sabana se metió justo bajo ella… Ritsu podía sentir a Mío… esa sensación era demasiado buena… tenia que agarrarse de algo… sus manos estaban agarradas en el respaldar de la cama… los ojos de Ritsu estaban entre cerrados… su boca emitía gemidos… eso era sensacional… presionaba los ojos… Mío sabía como derretirla de placer… Ritsu abrió los ojos.. y vio a Takashi en la puerta del cuarto… no sabia que hacer… sentía que iba a explotar… placer y vergüenza era lo que sentía… no podía hablar… si abría la boca iba terminar gimiendo en frente de su hijo…

(Takashi) no puedo dormir… mamá estas brillante… y roja ¿Qué pasa?

(Mío) /bajo la sabana/ ¿Takashi?

(Takashi) ¿te pasa algo?... ¿Por qué mami esta bajo la sabana?... ¿esta asustada?

(Ritsu)uhm… no… ella esta buscando… uhm… arete… eso… esta buscándolo

(Takashi) entonces le ayudo

(Mío) /se levanto de un solo/ ¡lo encontré!... tranquilo… lo encontré /sin darse cuenta… con su rodilla presionaba y rosaba la intimidad de Ritsu/

(Ritsu) uhm… Mío… deberías… uhm… deberías… moverte… estas… /sintiendo placer… señalo con la mirada hacia su rodilla/

(Mío) p-perdón… /quito su rodilla/

(Ritsu) estoy bien

(Takashi) ¿puedo dormir aquí? /preguntaba el niño… confundido por todo lo que acaba de pasar…/

(Misaki)/apareció tras Takashi/ ¿tambien puedo?

(Ritsu) ya que… vengan acá… ¿cundo me deje convencer de esto?... chicos este fin de semana van para casa de al abuela…

(Misaki) ¿Por qué?

(Ritsu) porque Mío y yo queremos tener sexo… y no podemos porque últimamente no pueden dormir…

(Mío) ¡Ritsu!... chicos… su abuela quiere verlos… es todo… /le dio un beso a Ritsu/ perdón… mira ya se durmieron… disculpa…

(Ritsu) no te disculpes… no es culpa de nadie… es solo que no me gusta quedarme con ganas…

(Mío) jajaja… estabas colorada… incluso tu hijo se dio cuenta de lo bella que te ves excitada…

(Ritsu) ¬/¬… ¿cierto?... ¿aun te lo parezco?... /sonrojada/

(Mío) estas aun mas bella… te amo /sonreía al verla así/ buenas noches

(Ritsu) t-tambien te amo… buenas noches….

Así paso una noche mas en la casa de los Akiyama… buenas noches

.

.

.

¿Qué les pareció?... yo me mate de la risa… bueno me despido de este fic… espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo… y gracias por compartirme sus ideas… espero se así en los otros que espero hacer después… y me lean… gracias los quierooooooooooooooooooooooo… son lo +… viva K-on


	13. Gracias

**Gracias**

Bueno Gente linda solo me queda decirles Gracias por ayudarme a hacer esta historia… son lo +++ no me canso de decirlo… no saben cuanto me animan a seguir escribiendo… gracias por leerme

.

.

roMIOxjuRIETSU… Nameless… Ritsuxcute... Lovecoconuts

Jurietsu… RitsuxPianoxObsession… DarkPrincess… PunkRitsu

Mikoto14… kiddo09… Fjc Nix… Luky… AlexSamtin

.

.

Y a todos los que me leyeron pero no pudieron dejar su reviews gracias… nos leemos en le próximo fic… seguro que será pronto… espero

Gracias besos…

Los quiere Gambacho


End file.
